The Fate of a Fool
by DasewigGewitter
Summary: AU two years after Loki tried to take over Midgard. Odin has agreed to a trial release- to the Avenger's Tower. He's hoping it will change the god's outlook on life. The biggest catch? Loki has to give up his magic for a whole year, which is given to a Midgardian, Lilith, for safekeeping. God and mortal find the arrangement comes with unexpected challenges on both sides.
1. The Imperfect Solution

Odin sat in his private study, staring intently out the window instead of reading the report before him. Just as he'd been doing for the past hour. Staring and thinking. The update from Lord Thoms was important, but he had more pressing thoughts on his mind today. Well, honestly, for some time now. Namely, what to do about Loki.

Imprisonment wasn't the right answer, and Odin knew it. But when Thor had returned the god to Asgard two years ago, he'd had no alternative. At least none that wouldn't risk the security of this realm- or Midgard. The interim years had only proven the solution to be an imperfect one. And the longer Loki remained caged in isolation, the less chance they would have in succeeding when a better one emerged.

A quiet knock interrupted his thoughts. When the door opened, his Queen stood in the doorway. He was surprised to see her, as he knew she had a number of appointments this afternoon. Whatever they were, though, she must have delayed them in order to come here instead. Meaning this was important; he suspected he already knew what she wanted to discuss. Odin waved her inside anyway, and set the report aside to review later.

"Frigga, my dear. What brings you to me this afternoon?"

She didn't answer right away. Only when she'd settled in the chair opposite him did she speak, eyes fixed squarely on his with a troubled expression.

"I visited Loki this morning," Frigga began. She shook her head sadly. "Odin, I do believe he's gotten worse."

Her news was nothing new. Although Odin hadn't visited Loki since the first few months after sentencing him for his crimes on Midgard, Frigga had kept him apprised of the god's condition and temperament. Increasingly hostile and withdrawn with every passing month. Rarely responding to anyone except her- and he knew one day even Frigga wouldn't be able to reach him.

"I have no doubt that you are correct, my Queen."

"Is there no other way," she queried plaintively. "I fear the day we lose him altogether is swiftly approaching."

"I understand and share your distress, but Loki cannot be allowed to terrorize the realms to further his own ambitions. Until I see a genuine effort to work with us instead of against us, he's too dangerous to set loose."

She nodded in agreement, though clearly unhappy. Odin sighed heavily.

"If it were just the attitude, that might be different. But with the nature of his…talents…the risk is too great."

The room fell into silence as Frigga's brows drew together. She drummed her fingertips together, deep in thought. This, too, was always a part of their routine discussions. Odin waited for her to work out a potential solution. After a while, she returned her gaze to his.

"Suppose it were possible to separate Loki from his abilities."

A possibility that he'd considered a number of times, but hadn't discussed with his Queen. Not because he doubted it could be done, but because he knew she would likely be set against it on the grounds that it would mean denying Loki a fundamental component of his nature. She'd been adamant from the beginning that the key to peace with the god was to harness his skills in a way that could benefit both him and Asgard. Perhaps one day they could. But in the meantime, it would seem that after two years, she was coming to see that she might need to compromise. Odin waited in silence as Frigga expanded upon her suggestion.

"Asgard's mages might have a way to accomplish it- temporarily. Long enough to let him out of his cell and be among people again. Remind him of the reasons why he might want to change his outlook."

He couldn't fault her for trying, though Frigga's expectations of the experiment's outcome were more optimistic than his own. But they had a much larger obstacle to overcome first. One his Queen couldn't know existed, since she hadn't already spoken with several of the most gifted mages in the realm. As Odin had done several months ago. He supposed it was time to tell her about those conversations- before this discussion went any further.

"They do have a way," Odin admitted quietly.

Frigga regarded him in mild shock before replying, "I gather you came upon this idea some time ago."

"Yes."

"But haven't mentioned it to me."

"No, my Queen. I know your feelings about accepting what Loki is, and that's one of the reasons why I haven't raised it as a possibility."

"And what might be another?"

"The enchantment cannot be imposed on an unwilling target. Loki would have to agree to submit to it."

His words carried with them an oppressive weight. It filled the space between them. Frigga was notably silent, obviously thinking of the challenge that posed to the plan. To be stripped of his abilities would leave Loki as close to living as a mortal as any Asgardian- or Jotun- could ever be. Something they both knew he would find intolerable, even if it came with the opportunity to leave his cell.

"I think it's worth asking, Odin. At worst, he'll refuse."

He was inclined to agree with her. They would lose nothing in asking that wouldn't already be lost by not pursuing the option. But he did have one last point he wished to make before making a decision either way.

"And in the unlikely event that he agrees- where do you expect him to stay?"

"Well, I'd hoped…"

"Asgardians have no love for Loki, my dear. You know as well as I do how opposed they will be just to find out that he's set free- with or without his magic. If he remains here, they'll only remind Loki of why he wanted to lead an insurrection in the first place."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Her expression fell in dismay. "And sending him to Jotunheim would be an equally catastrophic mistake."

"That is if Skrýmir would even accept him. Which I _doubt_."

Odin saw only one chance for success. Ironic, given that they'd worked so hard to return Loki to Asgard, only to have him sent _back_ to Midgard. But the Avengers might be the only ones capable- not to mention willing- of accepting this particular task.

"Strange to say, but I think Midgard is our only option."

"Midgard? Odin, are you sure?"

"No, I'm not. But if you think you can convince Loki to agree to the arrangement, I will speak with the mages in more detail about the enchantment they would use."

"I believe I can," she answered with conviction.

"Very well. I'll send for Lady Isabel and Lord Vagris."


	2. Freedom and Cages

The sun rose over Asgard. Or so Loki presumed it did; he hadn't the luxury of seeing it in two years. Caged and shut away for the 'good of the realms', as decreed by the _almighty_ Allfather. Day after monotonous day. The never-ending boredom was enough to drive one mad. Too edgy to sit still, Loki paced the length of his cell, listening to the sound of his boot heels echoing in the sparsely furnished space. Far better than the alternative…utter silence.

 _But it's never truly silent, is it?_

He refused to acknowledge that voice and the question it posed. Had to. Couldn't afford to spiral down into the internal argument that would follow. Too many times over the past two years he'd wasted interminable hours on that endeavor, pointless as it was. Never a winner or loser because he was playing both sides. Sometimes forgetting which side he meant to win. No, definitely best not to shadowbox in that ring again. And so he continued to pace.

As always, his thoughts turned to how he might be free. Escape. There _had_ to be a means to escape. Loki couldn't endure spending the rest of his life imprisoned here. Nor did he believe he _deserved_ to be. Certainly not for trying to bring order to that wretched realm of mortals.

 _And yet here you are,_ the voice returned as a gloating whisper. _For all eternity._

Even though he said he wouldn't, Loki couldn't stop himself.

 _Not if I can help it._

He might have spent the next hour…or two…arguing with himself if he hadn't heard footsteps approaching his cell. Announcing the arrival of a visitor. And since only one person ever came to visit him here, Loki knew exactly who to expect. Or so he thought. But when he turned around, those expectations turned out to be slightly off.

Frigga had indeed come to see him, but he hadn't counted that Thor might be with her. And yet there he was. What could that dimwit want? Not that it mattered to him any. They hadn't so much as spoken to one another since the Allfather sentenced him to this dull prison. He had no reason for that to change, and regarded both of them in frozen silence.

"Brother," Thor greeted him solemnly.

A muscle twitched at the corner of his mouth- the barest of smirks at the brainless wonder's attempt to appeal to their so-called 'brotherly' relationship. They were no more brothers than any two strangers picked off the street at random. Meant nothing to one another.

 _But that wasn't always so, was it?_

 _Cease with this drivel._

 _Once upon a time, you were as close as brothers. He meant something to you then, or have you forgotten?_

Loki had certainly done everything in his power to forget. He had no use for the sentimental memories of his youth, nor did he need the lies the Allfather had fed him. So yes, he'd forgotten those times.

 _Only because it hurts too much to remember._

He couldn't pretend he hadn't heard that remark, and so he drowned it out by the only means he had at his disposal. He'd just have to talk over it.

"Well, well. The chosen one deigns to come visit. I imagine it's difficult to find time to bestow your presence on the undesirables of Asgardian society."

"And I see you're just as unrepentant as ever."

"I see no reason why I should be."

They were practically toe-to-toe, with only a wall of glass separating them. And while Thor scowled darkly at him, Loki feigned an unconcerned mask of indifference. Stalemate. Same dance they'd played out time and again. And just as boring.

"My sons," Frigga entreated in a quiet, yet firm voice. "It would please me if the two of you wouldn't quarrel."

Despite telling himself he didn't care what would please her, Loki felt the slightest twinge of remorse for having made Frigga unhappy. She'd been the only one to stand by him. Even though she hadn't been able to keep Odin from locking him away, she'd come to see him almost every week. Tried to make things less miserable for him.

Loki almost wished she had washed her hands of him, like everyone else. No complications- he could just get on with hating all Asgardians. But Frigga's unwavering support hamstrung any plans that might see her gravely wounded. Physically or otherwise. She was his one liability. If Loki were wise, he'd sever the attachment on his side, since he knew Frigga never would.

 _You won't. You won't because you still crave the acceptance she gives you._

 _I refuse to listen to you._

 _Doesn't stop me from talking, does it?_

Fortunately, Thor saved him from having to answer that question with his apology.

"Forgive me, Mother. I'll do my best."

Frigga nodded and turned to Loki. "And what about you, my son?"

"I suppose I can be civil," he replied with a noncommittal shrug, as if it didn't matter either way. "What's the occasion to bring him along, anyway?"

Where Thor would have launched into some clumsy explanation, Frigga held him back with a touch of her hand on his arm. Loki swallowed the bitter resentment at knowing the oaf took that gesture for granted; she hadn't been able to touch _him_ in two years. A point he couldn't dwell on if he didn't want that damned voice in his head to make another snide remark at him. All the more reason to be glad that Frigga chose that moment to speak.

"We're here to offer you a chance that I pray you are willing to accept, my son."

 _Oh here it comes._

He'd been waiting these past few years for this moment- when the Allfather would test him with some deal or trade that Loki would never accept. Disappointing that he hadn't come to make it himself, and had chosen to use Frigga instead. A coward's way to do business, but he didn't let on and played the game.

"A chance at what?"

"Freedom."

She said no more, leaving Loki to weigh the tone of that one word very carefully. Warily. Perhaps this was the long-awaited offer from Odin. Or maybe it wasn't. A part of him wouldn't have been surprised to find that this was no more than an illusion invented by his own mind. Wouldn't be the first time. He'd imagined a hundred times over where she'd come to him with some plan to see him escape to freedom.

But to have Thor standing beside her…no, he would never be part of any scenario that Loki would devise on his own. So he could only conclude that they were real.

 _And so is the offer,_ he admitted. _Now to discover the trap I'm sure is dangling at the end of this lure._

"Somehow, I think we'll differ on what exactly constitutes as 'free'. But do tell me what the Allfather proposes."

"Odin is willing to compromise, and has a solution that will let you walk out of that cell if you wish." Frigga hesitated, and then let out a reluctant sigh. "But it'll require a visit from Lady Isabel and Lord Vagris…"

Mages. Loki had a good idea what his end of this compromise would entail. Didn't like it one bit- or that she'd been the one to deliver such news to him. He made sure she knew by the depth of the chill in his voice when he replied.

"He expects me to agree to surrender my magic." Loki took a step backwards. "And you dared come here to convince me to do it."

" _Temporarily_ ," Frigga emphasized. "Only for one year."

Loki remained resolutely silent, unimpressed. Odin could have brought this up long ago. But why now? Did he think a few years' imprisonment would make Loki more amenable to whatever glimpse of freedom he might propose? Why else would he have waited so long to present something so simple that even Thor could have thought of it? Frigga braved his icy stare to keep on going.

"I know how you must resent the idea. As do I. And I have spent _months_ trying to devise some other way, but all in vain." She rested her fingertips lightly against the glass between them, a beseeching look in her eyes. "Please. If not for yourself…do this for me."

Words that cut into him. The desperate words of the only person who ever believed in him. Loki wanted to hate her for using that against him now- even if unintentional. But he couldn't. Just couldn't make himself do it.

 _How long is a year, really?_

 _It's not about the duration,_ he argued back, grateful for the opportunity to lash out at something.

It truly wasn't. Didn't matter if it was a day or ten thousand days…it all boiled down to the same thing. It was about _them_ telling _him_ he couldn't be what he was. That he had to give up a part of himself to be allowed to walk among the Allfather's precious Asgardians.

 _But suppose you figure out how to stay free and win back your magic? Every enchantment has a loophole to exploit. You're clever enough to figure it out in a year._

That suggestion was a seductive one, and Loki found himself tempted to take on that challenge. Tempted enough to hear more about this deal. And so he did his best to look sincere as he asked, "All right, Mother. What must I do?"

* * *

When he'd woken this morning- okay, more like this afternoon- Tony hadn't been expecting anything unusual to come of the day. Your average Wednesday: Wake up, check on the status of the city and the world, have himself a decent drink. And then that whole plan was wrecked with the unexpected arrival of the Norse god, Thor. Thankfully not here to tell them that Earth was in imminent danger from some alien army, but when he finally got around to what he _had_ come to tell them, Tony skipped right over everything else he'd planned to do for the day and poured himself a stiff drink.

A drink he brought to his lips and took a generous swallow of before allowing himself the luxury of expressing his disbelief.

"You _can't_ be serious."

Tony stared incredulously at the god leaning against the bar, who regarded him without so much as a single twitch or blink. After several minutes of tense silence, he was forced to conclude Thor wasn't trying to tell a joke.

"Jesus, you _are_ serious," he swore. With a sideways glance to Cap and Bruce he added, "Why should we even consider agreeing to this? Unless you're forgetting the havoc Reindeer Games caused the _last_ time he was here."

Thor grimaced at the use of his nickname for Loki, but chose to ignore it rather than get into an argument about it. Instead, he pressed on with his point.

"The Allfather thinks it the best chance we have to reform my brother. He sent me here to ask you to help."

"And why should we care either way?" Hawk demanded heatedly. "Far as I'm concerned, that menace doesn't deserve a second chance."

Well, he could hardly be surprised. Loki had turned the man into one of his pawns, and even two years later his resentment for the god hadn't diminished. So naturally he'd be the most strongly opposed to bringing him back here.

"I admit, the idea doesn't make me all that comfortable, either," Cap admitted. "What's to stop him from concocting some new plan? We've enough trouble here against H.Y.D.R.A. We don't need to add to it."

A round of assenting murmurs echoed that sentiment. Tony neither joined in, nor did he try to dissuade them; the distraction gave him time to think. Which meant he needed another drink, since the first one was now empty. He poured himself another measure of scotch and sipped it appreciably. Now that the initial shock had worn off, he was considering the potential benefits that might come from agreeing to take custody of the Trickster. They could very well be inviting trouble by letting him stay here, but on the other hand…

" _Tony_." The sharply spoken words snapped him out of his thoughts. "You have that look."

Everyone stood in silence, eyes on him. And as for the woman who'd given that warning, well, she lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms expectantly. Not to be intimidated, he feigned an innocent grin and queried, "What look, Pepper?"

She didn't buy it for a minute.

"You're actually contemplating the idea."

"So what if I am?"

"I _know_ you. This is _not_ a decision to make just because you're bored."

"All I'm saying is that we shouldn't be too hasty. Let's hear Thor out before shooting this thing down." Tony nodded to the god to continue. "Go on- I'm sure there are some…conditions…attached to this arrangement that are supposed to mitigate the prospective danger?"

"No magic," Thor replied earnestly. "If Loki agrees to this, he'll surrender all ability to call on his magic. Including teleportation, shapeshifting and mind-reading."

A number of wary glances circled the group before Cap said what they were all thinking.

"I know you mean what you said, Thor, but I don't see him sticking to that bargain if it's voluntary."

"Agreeing is voluntary. Then it'll be up to several mages to cast the necessary enchantments."

"I see- and just how will _that_ work?"

"Minus all the technical details- they extract Loki's abilities and place them in a sort of stasis inside another vessel. When he returns to Asgard, they will be restored." Thor paused. "Maybe."

Bruce didn't look all that convinced, and asked a question of his own.

"And what _is_ this 'vessel'? Another Asgardian?"

"No, nothing like that. Gods, I wouldn't even want to _consider_ what might happen if-" he stopped before finishing that thought and shook his head. "From what I understand, the vessel is more like an amulet."

"Well, then if-and that's a _big_ if- Loki comes here, that thing stays in Asgard," Nat insisted. "Where he won't be tempted to steal it back."

Tony didn't miss the uncomfortable look that crossed the god's face. Neither did anyone else. They all knew- or at least _suspected_ \- what it meant. But as no one else was willing to address it directly, he supposed it was up to him.

"Let me guess- the amulet has to accompany him to Earth for these so-called enchantments to work."

"The binding spells degrade over long distances. The mages said they'd hold within a thirty mile radius, but would start to weaken within five. They didn't recommend testing its limits."

Another round of annoyed protests erupted from the assembled group. The loudest from Cap and Hawk. The latter expressed his frustration both in words and gesture, punctuating his argument with the sound of his fist slamming against the palm of his other hand.

"Well then what good is it to take all of that away if you're just going to make it easy for him to get them back? We turn our backs for a minute and he gets clear of the Tower-"

"Now hang on a damn minute, Hawk," Tony protested. "Are you really going to give the team so little credit that you think we can't keep an eye on Reindeer Games and would just _let_ him escape? Have you no faith at all in us? Or yourself, for that matter?"

The man had the grace to look sheepish.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then that's one worry down."

"There's still the matter of him stealing the blasted amulet, don't you forget."

"That won't be as easy as you think," Thor interrupted them. "And he'd have to know who has it to even try."

A beat of uneasy silence.

"Won't _you_ have it?"

"No. It has to be someone without any connection to Asgard. Or anyone who was exposed to his magic from before."

"Well, that disqualifies everyone in this room," Tony mused. "Hell, that practically disqualifies most of _New York_."

* * *

With no potential candidate to hold the amulet, it would seem that they'd reached an impasse. The Trickster god would remain in Asgard.

Unless Pepper voiced a solution.

And she could. She knew of at least one person who could do the job. Her business protégé, Lilith. The intelligent and talented young woman wasn't originally from the city, and hadn't been here for the attack two years ago. But Pepper wasn't so certain she wanted to involve Lilith in something like this. She'd come to New York to gain experience in the world of business- not to get mixed up with the world of the Avengers.

More than once, Pepper had offered- albeit reluctantly- to introduce her to the team. She had mentored a number of protégés before Lilith, and they'd _all_ expressed interest in rubbing shoulders with the city's most famed heroes. Caused her more headaches than anything, when it became clear that they were less interested in learning business than they were in becoming a permanent fixture in Tony's social circle. But not Lilith. She'd not accepted one invitation to meet the Avengers, making it clear that she had no aspirations draw _their_ attention.

This assignment would do that and then some. Pepper wasn't certain her protégé would accept it.

 _Either way, it would be wrong not to speak up._

"Lilith's from Chicago," she offered, hoping it wouldn't be a mistake.

Now everyone was looking her way. Tony's expression was especially telling. She knew him well enough to know that he'd already made up his mind to pursue installing Loki at the Tower, and that he was on a mission to find a way to see it happen. Now she'd given him the means to keep fighting that battle. And so, predictably, his answer conveyed a sense of confidence that he would succeed.

"That so?"

Pepper nodded while adding, "She only moved here six months ago."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Clint protested before Tony could pounce on the opportunity. "I mean…she's got no training whatsoever. Suppose he figures out she's got this thing? All too easy for that menace to just take it from her."

"She'd have to give it to him."

That from Thor, who shifted position at the bar to regard Clint with a steadfast stare. The latter was somewhat mystified.

"'Scuse me?"

"That's part of whatever the mages are working into the enchantment. Loki can't take the amulet- it has to be _given_ to him by the person holding it."

Well, that might change things a bit. If the amulet couldn't be stolen, that would make it much more difficult for the god to reclaim it. Enough that it might convince some of the more reluctant team members to accept the risk. And then Tasha turned to her to ask, "Would Lilith give it to him?"

Pepper already knew the answer to that question.

"No."

"You're absolutely _sure_?"

"Lilith is very level headed and trustworthy in every task I've given her."

Clint was not convinced.

"Yeah, but this is a little different. Suppose she's one of those psycho fangirls."

 _If she was, she would have been begging to come up here a long time ago. And I would have demanded her resignation not long after._ But before Pepper could rise to her protégé's defense, Steve offered one of his own.

"I highly doubt it."

"How would _you_ know?"

"Shared an elevator with her and some of the S.H.I.E.L.D. interns last week. She must have been here to meet with you, Pepper."

"Surprised to hear that you were careless enough to get into an elevator with that lot," Tony broke in with a chuckle. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

"The blessing of a New York winter. I was bundled up so much that they couldn't recognize me."

"Ingenious. I ought to try that one of these days. So- what did you overhear that makes you so sure Pepper's apprentice isn't, as Hawk put it, one of the 'psycho fangirls'?"

"It started with the interns. They were engaged in a heated debate about who among us was their favorite. Embarrassing stuff, really. But since revealing my presence would have been worse, I had little choice but to listen. And eventually, one of them mentioned _his_ name-"

" _Which_ one?" Clint demanded before Steve could finish. "Fury ought to know he's harboring fanatics of _that_ sort in his organization."

"I don't remember. The conversation wasn't easy to follow."

That didn't make Clint happy one bit. He was muttering under his breath about needing to 'overhaul the outfit', and looked keen to abandon the discussion to do just that. Thankfully, Tasha redirected the conversation back on course.

"And what did Lilith have to say?"

"Seemed to me that she wanted to be left alone. Deliberately stayed out of the debate, but the interns wouldn't let up for her opinion. When push came to shove, she called them all idiots for idolizing people they really didn't know, and that Fury was an even _bigger_ idiot for hiring anyone so consumed by delusional fantasies."

Brutal words. Truthful in a lot of ways, but brutal nonetheless. Pepper noted several in the group couldn't hold back a wince and the room fell silent. Tony was the first to offer any verbal reaction.

"Ouch. That's a bit cold."

"Yeah. So I don't think she harbors any fanaticism for any of us- least of all him."

"All right," Clint conceded stubbornly. "But that still leaves us with the question whether or not to take the risk."

"Well, this is _my_ tower, so I say we give it a trial run," Tony insisted in the pause that followed. Not giving anyone the chance to argue with him, he turned to Pepper. "You want to get Lilith to get her up here?"

Never one to let Tony to run roughshod over everyone, Bruce kept pushing the point. "You do remember the last time he was here, right?"

"Yeah- I had to replace the floors in the living room, thanks to you."

Pepper pulled out her cell phone, only listening to the discussion with half an ear. She'd heard it many times before. The majority of her attention she focused on sending a text to Lilith.

 **{Pepper 10/6/2016 3:22:54 PM}: Hey Lilith- can you come upstairs to the penthouse floor?**

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

"No."

Bruce let out a huff of frustration, causing Wanda and Steve to shuffle slightly away. Just as a precaution, should this disagreement wake 'the other guy' from the tenuous control that kept him dormant most of the time. Bruce paid them no mind and kept after Tony.

"I would think it more important that the city was wrecked. Not to mention the civilian casualties."

 **{Lilith 10/6/2016 3:25:16 PM}: I was in the middle of the presentation you'd wanted me to put together.**

 **{Pepper 10/6/2016 3:26:07 PM}: No worries about that. It can wait. But I need you upstairs as soon as you can get up here to talk about a different assignment.**

"Tell me, how do you see him making a repeat of that this time?" Pepper heard that tone in his voice. He always got a particularly smug and irritating tone when he knew he had the upper hand to play. "No magic; no alien allies. I just don't see the risk."

"Fine. Say there's no risk." Clint took lead position again in the opposing side. "Do you really want _him_ living here? With that arrogant, insufferable attitude? I personally could live the rest of my life without ever seeing him again."

 **{Lilith 10/16/2016 3:28:36 PM}: Okay. Be up in a minute.**

"Now see, I think it could be fun."

" _Fun!?_ "

"Hear me out."

The discussion raged for fifteen minutes before JARVIS broke in to announce that Lilith had arrived. She stood quietly in the doorway, observing the group with a bemused expression. When the room had quieted, she held up her phone.

"So…your message was on the vague side, but this-" she gestured at all of them- "doesn't sound like the average business assignment, Pepper."

"Lilith- glad you could join us," Tony greeted her with a smile. "We have a proposition to put to you."

* * *

As I listened to Stark give a run-down of what they were asking of me, I tried to keep my skepticism out of my expression. And skeptical I most certainly was. Though I hadn't experienced any of the mayhem caused by the God of Mischief first hand, I'd seen enough to know this arrangement had the potential for disaster. Bringing him back to Earth- even without the abilities that had made him so dangerous last time- was quite the gamble.

 _And they want you to be the custodian of an object that could restore those abilities to him._

No small responsibility. If I failed, I could reset that whole game, allowing the god to try again. Could bring another round of terror upon this city, if not the world. Judging by the expressions on some of the Avengers' faces, not all of them believed I could do this. Barton was particularly against the whole endeavor. I couldn't blame him, given what Pepper had told me about his dealings with the god.

Ultimately, the team voted to try the arrangement. That is, if I were willing to hold onto the amulet. A question put to me jointly by Stark and Thor, both of whom were now waiting for my answer.

 _So…are you?_

 _It's a serious risk- suppose he finds out I've got it?_

 _So what if he does? Are you worried you'd give it to him?_

 _Well…no, but-_ I paused. _That's a_ lot _more attention than I want to deal with._

 _It's not like you'll have to keep watch over him like the others._

 _Yeah, but I'll have to_ live _here._

That had been a sticking point for the team. They didn't want me to be in a situation where I could be isolated or put in danger while I had the amulet. Stark had come up with the solution of having me move into the Tower. The prospect did not thrill me as it might for many others.

I liked my own space and…privacy. Secure the Tower might be, but I'd sacrifice having a place I could escape to when I wanted to be alone. With the constant surveillance and oversight I knew Stark implemented in the Tower, it offered little chance of that. Day in and day out, he- or at least his invisible busybody, JARVIS- would be in my business. Whether I liked it or not. That thought alone almost convinced me to decline. In fact, I was sure I'd do just that when I opened my mouth to reply.

"All right. I'll do it."

The words must have surprised everyone else as much as they surprised me. Barton was the first one to comment.

" _Why?_ "

His tone conveyed more contempt than confusion, but I could see the latter on the faces of several others. Why take a risk for someone like that? Even Thor, who'd been the one to advocate the plan in the first place. I had to wonder if he'd come here without any expectation or hope that anyone would help.

 _So why did you?_

 _I don't know._

Not an answer I could give the Avengers. They'd suspect- and I wouldn't blame them for it- that I was one of those 'I can save him from himself' types. Met a fair share of those; they were no less delusional than the fangirl obsessed ones. And no less dangerous if given something like this. So if I didn't want to be tarred with _that_ brush, I'd' better think of an answer. After gauging the most likely outcomes of the situation as a whole, I came up with one.

"Because I have a feeling this is happening either way, and this seems the best way to protect my own interests- namely, ensuring Stark doesn't pick out one of the nitwits in S.H.I.E.L.D. who'd likely screw it up."

Someone covered a shocked gasp with an awkward cough. If I had to guess, it might have been Maximoff or possibly Banner. As for Stark, he merely laughed.

"Well, I guess that settles it, then."


	3. The Vessel and its Bearer

Midmorning on Asgard. The sun filtered in through the eastern windows of the great hall, settling in large pools on the marble floor. Despite its brightness, the beams did little to lighten the mood of the quartet gathered at the far end of the room. Expected, given the purpose that had brought them all here. Loki would be released from his cell today. Frigga confessed that even she found the moment to be somewhat bittersweet, knowing that even if everything went according to plan she would not have much time with him. Almost none at all, really.

 _It's for the best._

Small comfort, but they had a ways to go yet. Although Thor had spent the past several weeks travelling between here and Midgard to arrange Loki's stay with the Avengers, Odin was still wary. He could very well choose to abandon the venture and leave their son in his prison. Was, in fact, inclined to do just that. Or so he'd told her more than once over this past week. Whether or not he gave into that inclination depended largely upon the mortal woman standing beside Thor. For the next year, she would be the sole barrier between Loki and his magic.

Thor expressed confidence that she would be competent enough to handle the task; Odin wanted to judge the matter for himself. And so here they were.

Of course, the woman would have had to have been brought to Asgard, regardless. Lord Vagris and Lady Isabel were very clear that the bearer of the amulet needed to be nearby to receive it almost immediately, or else the enchantment would fail. And so Heimdall had opened the Bifrost a few hours ago to allow Thor to bring her back with him. He had voiced his concerns about the timeframe for her return trip, which was to take place less than an hour from now. Mortals weren't meant for such travel.

The brevity was a necessity. Just as Odin hadn't wanted to leave the choice of amulet bearer to Thor and the Avengers' discretion, he also didn't want to give Loki the opportunity to discover anything about her. If they'd brought the woman here last night- or delayed the departure to Midgard until tomorrow- surely someone would mention her to Loki. An offhand comment that might seem harmless could give him enough information to identify her once they arrived in the mortal's city.

 _He's bound to figure it out eventually, though. Maybe not right away- but certainly before he's due back on Asgard._

Frigga suspected that Odin was equally certain of that fact. And what the god might be capable of doing in the name of reclaiming the amulet from her. That more than anything had been the impetus driving this meeting. To find out what the mortal would be willing to do- or endure- to thwart Loki's efforts. As she stood before them, Frigga's first impression told her that this was not a person who would crumble under pressure. She didn't appear at all intimidated to be brought before the Allfather.

Few mortals ever found themselves invited to the realm of the gods, much less to the palace for an audience with Odin himself. Even for Asgardians, the experience could be somewhat overwhelming. Odin had used that to his advantage a number of times, ensuring obedience of some of the more stubborn subjects by a show of power. Very easy to be coerced into agreeing to comply with any request- or order- put to them under those circumstances. The tactic did not seem to be working with this mortal woman, however.

That wasn't to say that she approached the meeting with a cavalier attitude. No, she met their gazes with guarded wariness, waiting patiently for a signal that they were ready to begin. Odin nodded to Thor, who opened their business with introductions.

"Allfather, I introduce Lilith Morgan of Midgard, who has been selected to be the amulet bearer."

"I bid you welcome to Asgard," Odin replied after a full minute of silence. "And express thanks on behalf of my realm that you have agreed to come this far."

"I am pleased to have been nominated for the assignment."

Courteous and yet succinct. Strictly professional. Frigga couldn't decide whether she found Lilith's even-tempered reply reassuring…or not. In spite of the potential danger, to be the amulet bearer would be a high honor for any mortal. Surely the woman would express _some_ excitement at having been chosen. As for Odin, he merely nodded.

"Nominated, yes. I trust Thor has explained to you what is expected of you should we decide to proceed."

"Yes, Allfather. Quite extensively."

"And you understand the gravity of accepting this task?"

Frigga thought his approach to the question a little harsh, even though the question itself was appropriate. No need to deliberately frighten the woman. But Lilith held her ground. She thought a moment before providing a careful answer.

"I understand that failure may end in the destruction of my realm- and quite possibly yours."

 _Sounds like she understands well enough to me._ What Odin thought about the directness of Lilith's speech she couldn't say, but at the very least, he agreed with her assessment.

"Quite possible indeed. And so equally important is to convey to you the reality you will face. I wish to be clear: the burden of this task ultimately rests on you alone." Lilith said nothing, and so Odin continued. "Thor has reached an agreement with the mortal protectors of your realm to ensure your safety as best they can. That safety is largely dependent upon your ability to maintain the utmost secrecy regarding the amulet. Loki is not to discover that you possess it."

"He will not hear of it from me."

"An easy claim to make now, young woman. Perhaps you believe that you need only concern yourself with tactics of persistent questions and coy persuasion. I tell you plainly now that Loki is capable of far worse should he suspect you carry the amulet."

Frigga held her breath at hearing those words said aloud. True words, but they pained her nonetheless. She hoped with every fiber of her being that Loki would take this opportunity with an honest effort to reform his character; far more likely that he would agree only in pretense, and seek to take back his magic by any means necessary and begin again on his quest for domination. Should that be the case, this mortal woman would be among the first casualties. So as much as Odin called this meeting to settle any doubts in his mind about proceeding as planned, Frigga felt that it was also a chance for Lilith to settle hers.

* * *

I let the Allfather's words linger in the space between us, debating how I would respond. Some part of me was insulted that he assumed I hadn't counted on the potential for physical harm. Or psychological harm. Or both. Of course I had. Anyone who'd known anything of Loki's previous exploits on Earth would have to factor in those possibilities. I opted to let the slight to pass without comment.

"I am aware of that."

"Are you willing to suffer great harm- even your own death- in order to perform this duty?"

A question I'd asked myself many times over in the weeks since Thor first arrived at the Tower. I wasn't one of the Avengers- never was one to feel strongly enough about a cause that I saw myself making a personal sacrifice for it. Most of my life, I'd been too busy with the business of everyday survival to give more than a half-hearted shrug to the political and social issues going on around me. I certainly hadn't applied to work for Pepper because I was interested in her connections to the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. I wanted to work on the cutting edge of business, and Stark's ventures assured me a seat at that table.

Somehow I'd gotten myself mixed up in all of it, anyway. Thrust from apathy to 'will you die for this' in an odd twist of circumstance. Definitely an abrupt and unexpected turn for my life to take. And yet whenever I posed the question to myself, I always came back with the same answer.

"Yes, Allfather."

My tone must have been convincing, because he pressed no further on that subject. Although, his next wasn't that much of a departure.

"Despite all efforts on your part, Loki may still discover the whereabouts of the amulet from someone else."

As far as I knew, only Thor and the team would know I had it. Maybe Fury as well. Because…well, he was Fury, and wouldn't take kindly to being left blind by that sort of detail. Wasn't like he wasn't going to know Loki was in New York at all. Stark had suggested that approach early on, but Barton and Rogers had been extremely vocal about their objections. But I _hoped_ Fury would know better than to let the details get beyond him and to any of his agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. On the rare chance they might have to interact with the God of Mischief, it would be incredibly stupid to give him that much more opportunity to ferret out information about the amulet.

"Are you prepared to refuse any and _all_ attempts he will make to coerce you into turning it over to him," the Allfather inquired severely. "Or to anyone _else_ who may in turn give it to him?"

Trying not to show my irritation at having to repeat myself, I assured him quietly, "I never break my word. For anyone."

 _Or at least not anymore_.

 _I did my best with what I had._

 _Your best wasn't good enough, though, was it?_

Frustrated and annoyed at myself for letting those thoughts creep into the present, I argued back, _this isn't the time dwell on the past._

 _Let's just hope you don't repeat it._

Although no one else heard the heated debate raging inside my skull, I felt the eyes of the three Asgardians on me. Judging my answer. Thor seemed easily satisfied by it. As for the ruling monarchs…they were harder to read. I kept my gaze on the Allfather, but studied Frigga out of the corner of my eye. She hadn't said anything yet. Wasn't sure she was going to, or if she attended merely to be a witness. I knew very little about the rulers in this realm.

 _Hell, until very recently, you didn't know they existed as anything more than superstitious myths told in Scandinavia._

Thor had acquainted me with a brief account of his family before we arrived on Asgard. Names, relationships and the basic details. Enough to get myself oriented. But he wasn't all that informative about their personalities and the dynamics of their interactions with one another. Either he didn't think it important enough to tell me, or he lacked the knowledge to do so. Meaning I was on my own to sort it out for myself.

At length, the Allfather came to his decision. About time, too, as Thor was shifting restlessly from one foot to the other, obviously ready to get on with it all.

"Very well, then," he declared at last. "I am convinced enough to proceed. See that you remain steadfast in your promise, young woman. And that you don't forget what is at stake."

All this repetition was driving me insane.

"I won't, Allfather."

"Then I believe we're prepared to have the mages perform the enchantment. Thor will escort you to a chamber where you will await receipt of the amulet."

* * *

The day had arrived. Frigga had told him yesterday that the preparations were made, and that so long as he was still willing to undergo the enchantment he would be released today. Loki couldn't say he was exactly _willing_ , but as he had no alternative if he wanted out of this wretched room, he'd agreed nonetheless. Now all that remained was to wait until someone came to fetch him.

As the morning lengthened closer to noon, he grew extremely bored. More so than usual. Loki caught himself wondering more than once whether Odin had changed his mind. If he'd end up waiting all day for nothing. Those thoughts only added to his impatience, leaving him to pace the circuit of his cell in agitation. Paced and cursed himself for having fallen for the bait when he'd known better. But before he could get too carried away, the door at the opposite end of the hall opened.

 _Well, well. I guess Odin means to keep his word, after all._

He watched as Thor and a half-dozen guards approached his cell. The latter carried with them a host of weapons- all pointed at him. The former carried only a set of manacles. Loki recognized those. The same ones he'd worn during his last walk beyond the walls of his prison. And yet despite all the weapons and the presence of their upstanding leader, the guards looked upon the endeavor with no small amount of fear.

 _Far less eager to see me out of this cell than they were to put me in it,_ he mused. _It's a wonder Thor managed to convince anyone to volunteer for this assignment._

The fear pleased him immensely. Even caged as he was- even with seven to one odds against him- they _still_ considered him a powerful adversary. Loki regarded the men with an air of sardonic amusement, enjoying the unsettled glances they traded amongst themselves. If Asgardians were this jittery, he imagined that the mortals would be much easier to intimidate.

 _Except for that arrogant loud-mouth, Stark._ After a slight pause he added, _and perhaps the green menace._ Loki did not look forward to dealing with either of them again. But of the two, Loki admitted he'd prefer the former. At least he knew he could outwit and outsmart Stark in their verbal battles. _Not interested in a repeat of my_ last _encounter with the doctor's uglier side._

Thor approached the glass between them, disrupting that train of thought. They stared at one another for several minutes before the breaking the silence.

"Brother."

 _Again with this 'brother' nonsense. The coming year will be incredibly tedious if he keeps that up._ Loki ignored the greeting and nodded to the guards.

"You brought quite the contingent with you."

"The Allfather insisted on precautions."

 _I'm sure he did._

Loki shrugged, having nothing to say.

"That includes these," Thor continued, holding up the manacles. "You're to wear them until the mages have finished."

"Obviously. Are you going to stand there all day wasting time telling me what I can sort out for myself?"

A pointed remark designed to annoy, and it worked extremely well. Thor muttered something intelligible under his breath while glaring at him. Loki kept his expression neutral, which only added to Thor's annoyance. Evident in the man's body language as he gestured to a guard to activate the mechanism controlling the glass. His reply was directed at him more so than Loki.

"By order of the Allfather, release the lock on this cell."

The guard clearly held serious misgivings, but he followed the order and flipped the switch. The energy field reinforcing the barrier disintegrated as the glass slid back into a wall recess. For the first time in two years, Loki breathed the air of the free world. The moment to enjoy it was fleeting, however, as Thor closed in with the manacles. And although the very idea was infuriating, he allowed himself to be bound in them.

"If you're satisfied, shall we get on with this?"

Thor made no reply, and began walking in the direction of the great hall. Loki fell in step beside him, deliberately ignoring the way the guards arranged themselves in formation on either side and behind. Yet another cage. A living one this time. Their silent procession met with no servants along its proscribed route. By design, no doubt. No chance he would come into contact with anyone he could influence or corrupt before his appointment with the mages.

They did see plenty of guards, however. They flanked stairwells and doorways, serving as a constant reminder that he was under heavy surveillance. And yet at the end of his journey awaited his best chance at retaking control of his own destiny. All he had to do was allow a few second-rate mages rip out what rightfully belonged to him. Loki the god would be free; his magic would remain imprisoned. Trapped and out of his reach.

 _Or so they claim._

Loki knew the enchantment they would cast. Only one option, really, so of course he'd run across it in his years of study. And that particular enchantment required several conditions that were in his favor if he hoped to reclaim his magic.

By far the most advantageous- whatever vessel they used would have to go with him to Midgard. Having it in the same realm greatly increased his chances, especially since it would have to remain close to him to work properly. Ancient texts on the subject warned to limit the distance to no more than a score or so miles. If either of those mages had tested it- and he expected they would have- they would know the true limit was five miles _at best_.

 _Meaning the most likely place to keep it will be in that blasted Tower with the-_ Loki paused to deliver an inward sigh of resigned tedium- _Avengers._

Secondly, he knew the vessel would need to stay in the keeping of a _living_ steward. Even better. People were fallible. And easily influenced. Regardless of _who_ Odin selected to take custody of the amulet, Loki stood a decent chance of convincing them to surrender it. With or without access to his magic. Hel, he was confident that he could outwit Thor if it came down to him. The most difficult thing about all this would be discovering the identity of the unlucky holder.

 _Difficult, but not impossible._

* * *

Relieved that the outcome was the one she'd hoped for, Frigga allowed herself the luxury of a smile. Loki would get his chance.

 _And now to take one of my own,_ she thought with determination. Odin had gotten to impart the words and warnings that he felt were important. Frigga wanted to do the same. _If I play this right, perhaps I'll get an opportunity to speak with Lilith alone._

The pair had already turned their backs to her, and so she had little time to waste. She turned to Odin and offered an alternative.

"Why don't I go with the Lady?"

Odin regarded her in speculation.

"I gather you have a reason?"

"It's more efficient this way," she explained. "Thor's presence is needed with the other guards in fetching Loki from his cell. They would have to wait for him to return, which is an unnecessary loss of time."

"Mother's right," Thor chimed in. "I'll feel easier the sooner this is finished. And if she doesn't mind, I welcome any offer that'll help with that."

She thought Odin might delve more into her motives for making the request, but he didn't. Like her son, he preferred to minimize any delay in seeing this plan through. And so he agreed. Frigga rose from her seat and joined Lilith, who said nothing to the change of escort. They fell in step together and left the great hall in relative silence. Only when they'd gone a distance did Frigga strike a conversation.

"I hope you didn't think the Allfather too harsh a moment ago."

"I don't, your Majesty."

Lilith's tone was so very formal. Too formal to Frigga's liking, really.

"Call me Frigga," she insisted. "And I'm glad to hear that. He has a habit of intimidating people and I wouldn't have wanted that to affect your decision."

They walked a pace or two. Lilith tilted her head slightly to look at her askance, obviously debating whether to speak. Frigga hoped that she might open up so that she might find out more about the woman. At the risk of appearing overly curious, she prodded her with a gentle encouragement.

"I'm sure all of this must be strange to you. Questions that you might want to ask, but we haven't really given you much chance to do so."

"Odinson-" she caught Frigga's raised eyebrow and sighed reluctantly- " _Thor's_ explanation while we were in the Tower was quite thorough."

"I'm sure he was. But surely you must have questions that perhaps he could not answer? Or about something you've thought of in the time since?"

The young woman shrugged, seemingly disinclined to pursue that line of thinking. She was taciturn, this mortal. Unlike most females Frigga was accustomed to dealing with- not one to make casual conversation.

 _Reminds me of someone else I know._

Not to be deterred, she tried a different tactic to draw out Lilith's thoughts.

"We all have such hope for this venture."

That inspired another curious look. This time, the woman couldn't quite contain it and asked, "Begging your pardon, Frigga, but do you truly believe this plan will succeed? Do you think a year in the Tower with the Avengers will make any impression- lasting or otherwise?"

She had to. Neither Odin nor Thor were convinced that he could be reformed; they had agreed to this for her benefit more than for Loki's. And so she had to believe in him. Even if it might one day break her heart. Frigga said nothing of those worries to Lilith, not wanting to present such a grim picture before the endeavor truly began.

"Yes, I do."

They turned a corner, bringing them to a corridor where the windows faced east. The supports between cast long black shadows across the carpet running the length of the hall. As they crossed one, it obscured whatever Lilith's expression might have told her about that reply. Frigga decided to be a bit more aggressive in her approach. In just a few moments, they'd arrive at their destination, and there was so much more she wanted to know.

"What about you, Lilith?" she asked. "Do you have any opinion as to the likelihood of success or failure?"

A slight pause.

"I don't feel informed enough to say either way. I don't know the prince personally- only by reputation and second-hand accounts. Not the best basis for judging a person."

Frigga was inclined to like the woman. Lilith could think for herself, and wasn't going to accept what someone else told her without question. A mindset that she believed would be a positive influence on Loki over the coming year. If he were willing to cooperate and take this opportunity seriously.

 _Not exactly Loki's strong suit._

She was out of time. They'd arrived at the salon where Lilith would wait. Frigga hadn't the time to ask or say all the things she'd wanted, and needed to get back to the great hall. Only a moment to convey one final message. She faced the young woman and clasped Lilith's hands in hers.

"I'm glad to have met you, Lilith. The Avengers have chosen well."

A touch of surprise before a stammered, "T-thank you."

"I must leave you now. I wish you the best of luck." Frigga leant in to whisper in her ear. "And don't let him bully you. Demanding his respect is the best way of getting it."

With that, she hurried back the way she came. Frigga hoped her advice would help the mortal in dealing with Loki. It wouldn't be easy, even if he never discovered Lilith was the amulet bearer. He was stubborn, arrogant and prone to capricious behavior that even tried a mother's patience. But he could be so much more. Maybe this mortal woman could help convince him of that.

* * *

They arrived at the doors to the great hall. Those thoughts still in his mind, Loki stepped through to face what lie ahead. At the opposite end of the room, Odin and Frigga sat waiting. To their left stood the mages, both of whom looked less than enthusiastic to be here. Did they find anything wrong with what they were about to do? Or did the ends justify the means because in their eyes he was a traitor and deserved whatever he got?

Thor and his entourage escorted him to stand before Odin. The latter studied Loki for several minutes before deigning to begin. Not surprisingly, he opened with a spiel similar to the one he made the last time they'd been in this room.

"Loki Laufeyson, you have been judged guilty of crimes against the nine realms, and have been sentenced to isolated confinement for the remainder of your natural life." After a slight pause, he continued. "You are being offered an opportunity to trade that sentence for supervised- _temporary_ \- freedom on Midgard. In exchange, you will agree to surrender your magic for the period of one year."

Another pause. Loki assumed it was expected he would make some kind of response at this point.

"If this is the part where you're asking whether I've changed my mind, I would think it obvious that I have not." He couldn't help adding a second, more provocative question. "Why else would I be standing here?"

"Perhaps you're thinking you can evade the terms of this agreement to escape justice."

 _Of course I do- and will._ Aloud, Loki gave a less insolent reply. Well… _slightly_ less.

"Wouldn't dream of jeopardizing such a fortuitous arrangement. Temporary as you so aptly pointed out a moment ago, so all the more reason I wouldn't want to waste any time on futile plans that I'm _sure_ you would have anticipated already."

Odin did not look entirely convinced. Well, he wasn't a complete fool, was he? And yet he didn't order him back to his cell, either. Likely on account of the woman sitting to his right. Frigga. She was the only reason _any_ of this was happening. Which left Odin only to cast a severe look in Loki's direction as he delivered a warning.

"Just see that you understand that any attempt to escape- or to reclaim your magic before your appointed return to Asgard-"

"And I'll be brought back to be imprisoned in my cell again. Yes, I expected as much."

"Not to your former cell," Odin corrected him. "Rest assured, I will find a much less pleasant prison for you if you violate this agreement this time, Loki."

 _All the more reason not to get caught, then._

"Perfectly, Allfather." He cast a look towards the mages. "Shall we get on with what we're here to do, then?"

"Yes, I suppose we shall."

Loki remained still as the two mages approached him. The woman- a Lady Isabel if he recalled correctly- withdrew an amulet suspended on a gold chain. Nothing elaborate or extraordinary at first glance. A clear-cut emerald the size of a small bird's egg held in a fluid, golden cage. Simple, but still elegant in design.

 _I suppose if I_ had _to pick a vessel to hold my magic, I_ might _say I approve of this one._

While Isabel focused her attention on preparing the amulet, her partner Lord Vagris went about casting the enchantment. Even though he'd prepared for it, the sensation unnerved him all the same. Like being hollowed out inside as his magic was leeched away to fill the awaiting reservoir in the amulet. The instinct to resist- to fight it- was overwhelming. But Loki suppressed that instinct ruthlessly, telling himself that he wouldn't endure this unbearable emptiness for long.

 _Temporary,_ he repeated silently. _This is only temporary._

The words didn't quite ease the panic lodged in the base of his throat as the last measure of his magic eddied away to nothing. The gemstone in Isabel's hand glowed and pulsed with power. His power. Loki stared intently at it, as if he could will its return. But he could not. Even if he broke free of his chains and reached the woman, he couldn't take it from her by force. Knowing that still didn't quell the desire.

He didn't realize just how strong that desire was until Odin spoke what he and the others must have been thinking.

"It would be best if you remove that amulet from this hall, Lady Isabel, and deliver it where it belongs."

"Yes, Allfather. I shall do so at once."

The mage bowed and circled wide around Loki towards the exit; he kept his eyes on the amulet until she was beyond his sight. He fought against the urge to turn and watch her leave. To follow her to whomever was waiting to receive it. With every step that took the amulet further away from him, the more disquieted he felt at the separation. It was a battle of will to remain calm.

 _This is not as easy as you thought it would be, is it?_

Oh that was the _last_ thing he needed. Self-mockery would not improve his mood. Loki let out a slow breath, trying to attain a state of tranquility. If he lost his temper now, Odin could still decide to throw him back in his cell- all promises of Midgard be damned. He _would not_ jeopardize that chance now that he had undergone _his_ part of the bargain.

Desperate to find something that would ease the building panic, his eyes traveled the room. They landed unerringly upon Frigga. Her expression troubled, clearly she worried that he was on the verge of losing control. She'd wanted so much for him to do this, but knew more than anyone what it would cost him. So while her concern was genuine, Loki chose to ignore it. Let her worry; he didn't care.

 _I don't need anything from her._

 _Then why did you look to her first?_

 _I didn't._

 _If you say so._

"Loki?"

Thor's voice interrupted his private argument with himself. For once, he was almost grateful that the bumbling oaf was fond of butting into other people's business. He turned his head to look at the man askance.

"What?"

"Are you good?"

 _What kind of question is that?_

"Fine," Loki sighed in annoyance. He made an artful gesture with his hands, drawing attention to the manacles that kept him in chains. "Are we done here? I understand we're expected on Midgard."

"That we are. Father- now that the mages are done with their piece, can we dispense with the restraints?"

Several moments weighed down upon him before Odin nodded.

"Yes."

A few moments later, the manacles fell away. Loki messaged his wrists absently, more interested in watching the guards melt away. Before long, only the four of them remained. Thor spoke first, breaking the tense silence in the room.

"I think it's time we were on our way."


	4. Esperringte

Frigga had been gone for some time, leaving me to wander aimlessly around the salon. Waiting for someone- no idea yet who- to arrive with the amulet. To pass the time, I replayed the conversation I'd had with Asgard's Queen. Unusual in that I hadn't really expected to have the opportunity. At first, I wasn't sure what her aim was in making the offer. Until she broached the subject of Loki. Frigga's probing questions revealed her intent, but I found her parting words to be the most curious.

 _Demanding his respect is the best way of getting it._

My plans for the next year hadn't included much in the way of interacting with the god. Quite the opposite. My goal was to focus on my work and spend as little time in the Tower as necessary. And when face time with the other residents- Loki in particular- could not be avoided, attracting attention was not something I aspired to. No need to give him reason to look in my direction or start asking questions about who I was. A confrontational attitude would certainly lead to questions. That would _never_ do.

And yet Frigga seemed to be of the mind I ought to rethink that approach. To _intentionally_ put myself in his path. What was she hoping to gain by such a risky strategy? I couldn't see much of a benefit, given that she had expressed her optimism for success. She believed that this coming year would influence his mindset, and that his experiences on Earth would lead to change. Perhaps most importantly, she believed that _Loki_ could change.

From Thor, I got the impression he was not as certain. He _wanted_ this endeavor to succeed, but was equally prepared to accept that it _wouldn't_. The Allfather was the least optimistic of all. His warnings and questions had all been delivered to me with a tone of finality. He expected failure; it was only a matter of _when_. But not Frigga. Question was, did I trust that her belief was sound? I looked out over the city, pondering that question.

 _I guess I'll just have to see, won't I?_

My musings were interrupted by the sound of the hall door opening. I whipped my head around to see a tall, slender woman standing in the thresh hold. Her ice-blue gaze was intense as we regarded one another in silence. Power. I could feel it from across the room. Even if she hadn't been carrying the amulet, I would have recognized her as a mage.

"Lady Lilith?"

Why the Asgardians insisted on giving me a title I didn't really want- much less need- I'd never understand. It had taken me most of the past two weeks to break Thor of the habit, though he was inclined to forget from time to time. It was pointless to contest it with the mage, given that I had so little time before leaving again; I did it, anyway.

"It's just Lilith. But yes, that's me."

The mage advanced further into the room, closing the door behind her. I remained at the window, not entirely easy to hold this meeting without Thor or even Frigga. Not knowing the first thing about magic, I did not entirely trust this stranger with the power to wield it. An understandable response in my mind. Extract magic from a god required a skill that made her dangerous. I didn't fool myself into thinking that such skill couldn't be used against me.

At last, we were standing mere inches apart. Although the compulsion to stare at the amulet pulled at me, I kept my eyes on the mage instead. Wary. She acknowledged that wariness with no measure of surprise. Rather than try to dispel it, the mage simply got on with the purpose for which she had come to this salon.

"I am Lady Isabel," she introduced herself. "My colleague and I have successfully trapped the Prince's magic in this vessel. The Allfather has informed me that you are its intended Bearer for the next year."

"That I am."

She studied me, carefully assessing. I sensed that if she was not satisfied in what she saw, the mage would leave- taking the amulet with her. We stood that way for so long that I almost expected her to do just that. And then Isabel made her decision known.

"Very well. Do you accept possession of the amulet?"

An offer that gave me one final opportunity to back out of the arrangement. With one last glance at the luminous gemstone in her hands- I nodded.

"I do."

I waited a minute, expecting her to hand it to me. She didn't. Puzzled, I ventured to ask, "Do I need to do something, or…?"

"A Bearer must give their amulet a name."

Oh. Well, wasn't _that_ interesting. No one had mentioned the need for a name, or I might have come prepared with one. Now I had to come up with something on the spot. Not exactly easy when feeling the pressure of an expectant audience. I gave the amulet a proper look, hoping for some inspiration.

The setting and the gemstone showcased the craftsmanship of a master jeweler. I'd never seen anything like it outside of a Tiffany's display case. And while I wasn't particularly fond of gold, it complemented the emerald perfectly. Which, naturally, drew my eye to the gemstone itself. Its translucent clarity allowed light to penetrate the jewel. From without and within. Beautiful, but I could sense a sentience contained within no less dangerous than the power Isabel's. It wanted to be free; instinct warned me not to allow it.

 _Say its name._

"Esperringte."

An odd word. Not anything I'd ever heard before, or could remember reading. But it felt right, and quelled my unease. Isabel did not remark on my choice, or give any indication she thought it strange at all. She raised her hands to shoulder height, suspending the pendant on its delicate, golden chain. I held still while she spoke a phrase I didn't understand and placed it around my neck. Sounded like casting a spell- yet _another_ aspect of all this that no one had bothered to mention. I was even less thrilled about this part, but opted not to protest.

 _Don't want to find out what happens if you don't let a mage complete an incantation._

Isabel's fingers released the chain, allowing the amulet to rest over my sternum. For several seconds, I felt little more than its slightly cool weight against my skin. Maybe all that had been ceremonial. No magic to it at all. But just a few seconds later, the questing power I'd sensed earlier redoubled in strength and swept through me like a tidal wave. The force of it caused me to stagger and nearly collapse at the mage's feet. If she'd known this was coming, I would have appreciated a little warning.

"Lilith?" The alarm in Isabel's voice suggested she was as unprepared for this as I was. Definitely not comforting. "Are you well?"

I took a few breaths in an attempt to regain my balance. Didn't help all that much. My vision blurred, creating double images of everything. An arm wrapped around my middle, supporting my upper body as the floor seemed to drop from under my feet. With difficulty, I turned my head so that I could look at Isabel. Or at least _try_ to.

"Wh…what have you done to me," I demanded in a voice that quavered. "What spell did you just cast on me?"

"A binding spell is required to complete the enchantment. I've used it before with no ill effects."

"On mortals?"

"Well, no. But the texts never specified that it couldn't be cast on mortals _._ "

 _A guinea pig. These Asgardians used me as a frickin' guinea pig._

No time to assign blame- wherever it might reside. I was spiraling down towards the inky abyss of unconsciousness, and had maybe minutes. This could be it for me, failing my task even before it began. Couldn't even say I did anything that mattered before dying on this realm so far away from home. I tried to think of what I could tell this woman- something that she might communicate to everyone I'd left back on Earth should the worst happen.

What could I say? And to whom? In the end, I managed only a single word before consciousness dimmed.

"Caroline."

* * *

The doors at the far end of the great hall burst open, admitting a scrawny-legged page. The youth scrambled across the large, open space with little regard for decorum or the disturbance he caused. Odin did not stop him, alarmed by the sense of urgency driving the messenger. He could think of only one reason why anyone would barge into _this_ session. And judging by the expressions on both Thor and Loki's faces, they had come to the same conclusion; the latter's worried him the most.

"Sire," the page gasped as he stumbled to a halt at Odin's feet. In between panting breaths, he continued, "I bring…an important...message."

 _Obviously._

"I give you leave to deliver it."

The boy reached into his breast pocket and withdrew a folded half-sheet of parchment. Odin silently thanked the sender for having the foresight to send a written message instead of a verbal one. He accepted the note from the boy, and immediately dismissed him from the great hall. Once the four of them were alone once more, Odin read its contents. As he'd feared, the message had come from Lady Isabel. Her words were brief and provided very little detail, but conveyed an implied need for his presence.

"What is it, Father," Thor asked in the growing silence. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Loki chimed in. "Do tell us what the errand boy had to say. We're all fraught with anticipation."

"I must attend to an urgent matter," he answered without offering any specifics. "Frigga, my Queen, I insist that you join me."

"Now?"

"Yes. Immediately." Odin cast his eye back to Loki and Thor. "The two of you will go directly to the family wing. I expect you to remain there until you're summoned back to the great hall. Is that understood?"

The latter signed in resignation, while the former posed his query with undisguised petulance, "I suppose it would be too much to ask to spend that indeterminate length of time in _separate_ rooms?"

"You would be correct."

"How bothersome- and completely unnecessary." Loki shrugged. "But you rule this realm, so we shall endure one another."

Odin wasn't entirely convinced that Loki intended to obey, and directed a pointed look to Thor. His verbal warning was even sharper.

"He is not to be out of your sight. I am entrusting you to see this order is carried out."

"Yes, Allfather."

That agreement would have to do. He gestured to Frigga, and they both rose from their seats. While he considered leaving the hall by way of a side door to avoid passing between Thor and Loki, the one at the opposite end of the room would be the faster route. Frigga followed at his elbow as the pair stepped aside without a word. Odin considered himself lucky to have ended the discussion without any further speculation from Loki's side about the contents of the message.

Just before reaching the set of doors, however, he heard the god call out.

"Do be sure to give my regards to the Bearer."

Odin ground his molars at the insolence in that tone. Rather than give Loki the satisfaction of knowing he'd struck a nerve, though, he kept his attention straight ahead and didn't slow his pace. Before the doors closed behind them, he swore he heard mocking laughter floating into the hall.

 _I suspect we've made a grave mistake today._

He pressed on, striding away from the great hall as quickly as dignity allowed. Deal with one catastrophe before tackling the next.

"Odin- what is it?" Frigga queried in an anxious whisper. "Where are we going?"

"The infirmary."

" _Infirmary?_ It's not…it's Lilith, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"What happened," she dared ask.

"Isabel's note was not explicit as to why, but she and Vagris are with the mortal in the infirmary."

For a minute or so, neither of them spoke, accompanied only by the sounds of their hurried footfalls on the marble floors. Odin approved of the mage's reasons for leaving the message vague, but could have wished for at least _some_ clue about severity. Suppose the mortal woman was dead? Despite all parties accepting beforehand the dangers of this assignment, he did not look forward to delivering that news to the Avengers. It was one thing if something befell the woman on Midgard- by Loki's hand or otherwise. Quite another for tragedy to have struck here on Asgardian soil.

At last, they arrived at the ward dedicated to caring for Asgard's injured. Odin didn't wait to be formally admitted by the page guarding the doors, pushing them open with a firm hand. A trio of healers stood huddled around a bed halfway down one side of the room, flanked by the two mages. All heads turned in his direction, and Isabel separated herself to come forward. Vagris followed close behind, leaving the rest to tend to their patient.

"Lady Isabel," Odin acknowledged the mages solemnly. "Lord Vagris."

"Allfather," they replied dutifully with bowed heads. "You received our message."

"I did. And as it did not contain many details, I am here for a full explanation of the situation as it stands."

* * *

They were alone in the great hall. Loki eyed Thor, still half amused at having provoked Odin's temper with his last comment about the Bearer. Oh the Allfather pretended well enough that it hadn't, but Loki knew better. Just as he'd known better than to let an opportunity like that pass him by. Not when it was obvious what had gone awry- and to whom.

 _Should you really be so amused,_ taunted a whispering voice. _What if the amulet was irreparably damaged during the final stage of the enchantment and you can't get your magic back?_

Those words drove a cold spike of fear into him. Loki refused to acknowledge the voice and the fear, but both refused to be silent. He fought back with the best weapon he had. Denial.

 _I'd know,_ he insisted. _I'd_ know _if my magic was threatened._

 _Would you?_

He had to believe he would, or else the fear just might win. If it did, he would tear the palace apart in order to find the amulet and its Bearer, which would most likely end with him returning to his cell. Never to receive another chance at freedom. A scenario Loki couldn't allow. And so he forced himself to sound far more confident than he knew himself to be when he answered.

 _Of course._

Before his opponent could discover a new reason to undermine that confidence, Loki drowned it out by engaging Thor in conversation. Not something he'd normally do, but in this instance, it was the lesser of two evils.

"It would appear that our plans have changed," he mused aloud. "I do hope this setback is merely temporary."

"I didn't think you that eager to spend time amongst mortals," Thor replied in what almost might have been a credible attempt at wit.

Not to be outdone, Loki's rejoinder was equally glib. He added a generous serving of condescension for good measure. Just to remind the would-be usurper that of the two of them _he_ would always have the upper hand in their verbal skirmishes.

"No more eager than I am to spend it under house arrest here with _you_ , but the alternative to both is to return to that wretched cell. And _that_ I certainly can't abide."

The blonde-haired buffoon shot Loki a glare.

"Must you be so insulting? You realize that I've offered to give up a year to do this for you."

"Did I ask you to?"

"Well, no. But-"

"If you're looking to cast blame on someone, you'll have to look elsewhere, then. And as the terms of this arrangement made no mention that I indulge your ego, I will speak as I please."

Again with the glare.

"Have it your way," Thor capitulated in the end, as Loki knew he would. He turned away to head for the family wing. "Just don't be surprised when you find yourself right back in that cell when this year is over- if not sooner."

As Loki stared at the god's retreating back, he smiled furtively. _I think you and everyone else will be the ones in for a surprise._ He managed to school his features into something less revealing of those thoughts before Thor looked back at him over his shoulder.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Odin didn't leave me with much of a choice. Lead on, then."

A comment that earned him the pleasure of listening to Thor mutter to himself in consternation. He was such an easy target. Hardly a challenge when it came to pushing his buttons. Loki hoped when he got to Midgard, he could find a more satisfying means of keeping amused. The year would prove quite dull otherwise. And yet he doubted any of his potential adversaries would be any less tedious. Especially as he'd be living amongst them as near to being mortal as the Midgardians were themselves.

Loki regretted that thought instantly. For it ushered in the return of a gnawing hollowness, reminding him of what he'd just given up. He'd never known life without magic. Without the ever-present power in tune with his very being. This experience opened his eyes to just how much he'd taken his magic for granted. Losing it was akin to having a limb amputated. Or worse. Loki wondered if he would ever become used to feeling this way.

 _If anything happened to the amulet when it was transferred to the Bearer, you just might._

Cursing at himself for opening the door to this argument again, Loki repeated his original point.

 _I already told you. I'd know._

 _You can't even feel the faintest presence of the magic that you once possessed. How do you expect to know if that magic no longer exists at all?_

Willing the voice in his head to be silent, Loki concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other. A simple, mundane task of getting from here to there. But when the possibility that the answer to that question might be 'I don't' or 'maybe it doesn't' threatened to drive him to the edge of panic, it became his only means of holding onto sanity. Loki had almost managed to repress that mounting panic when his inner voice hit him with one final remark.

 _How do you even know a Bearer existed to begin with?_

For several seconds, Loki's heart stopped. His feet followed suit, leaving him standing stock still in the middle of the corridor. As if he even noticed, vision narrowing to the tiniest spot less than a hand span before his eyes. The air around him closed in, making it difficult for Loki to breathe.

 _There_ has _to be a Bearer,_ he swore vehemently. _That was part of the bargain._

 _You had no intention of keeping your part- what makes you think Odin intended to keep his?_

 _No._ He had to reject that possibility before it took root in his mind. To accept it as true invited madness, and so Loki desperately sought some ammunition to declare it as undeniably false. He found the soundest argument he could make. _I still had my magic when he made that bargain. Not even the Allfather can lie to me._

No reply.

 _He_ can't _have lied._

Still no answer. Just deafening silence.

 _He can't have_ stolen _my magic._

Oh gods, what had he done?

The world spun around him as Loki was convinced that he'd been had. That he'd been lured into the false promise of freedom despite his determination not to be taken in. He had been so secure in planning how he could evade all of their rules that he hadn't considered that the Allfather had rigged them from the beginning.

"Loki?" A faceless inquiry hovered at the edge of awareness, but he did not acknowledge it. "Brother?"

How could he have let this happen? How could he correct this mistake? Suppose he couldn't?

 _I can't. I can't possibly live like_ this _for the rest of eternity._

"Loki, what's wrong?"

With difficulty, he raised his eyes from the floor to discover Thor in his immediate field of vision. _Pull yourself together. Don't let them see they have you at a disadvantage._ The barest control kept a tremor out of his voice when he answered.

"Why nothing at all. I'm simply unaccustomed to so much walking after so long spent in my gilded cage. I've quite recovered, so no need for concern."

Clearly a lie that even this dimwit could recognize. But one designed to misdirect Thor into assuming that he was trying to cover up an attempt at causing mischief. It worked well enough; concern quickly vanished beneath a flash of irritation.

"I don't know what game you're playing at, Loki, but I'm not falling for it. Keep up of your own accord, or I'll haul you to the family wing."

Loki stepped forward, moving to take the lead position. He feigned an air of nonchalance while offering an unfriendly smile.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself on _my_ account. I shall strive to keep pace to your satisfaction."

And once again they were on their way. He'd sufficiently irked Thor enough to cease his line of inquiry or any attempt at conversation. That left Loki free to think on his options. Sadly, not many and none of them very good. Most hinged on knowing one way or another that Odin had kept his promise and a Bearer did, in fact, exist.

 _The next few hours will be harrowing, indeed. But I'll survive them…somehow._

* * *

"Yes, Allfather. But first, Vagris and I wish to offer our sincerest apologies. We certainly didn't-"

"I'll hear your apologies later. First I must know: Is the mortal dead?"

"Oh no, my King. I assure you that we were able to prevent anything as dire as _that_ from happening." _Meaning it had been a likely possibility_. "Lady Lilith will be fine. At least, we're almost completely confident that she should be fine."

Frigga let out an audible sigh of relief. But while she might take comfort in knowing the woman's life was no longer in serious jeopardy, Odin reserved his optimism until he knew the full scope of the situation. He kept his focus square on the mages as he continued with his line of questioning.

"Then pray tell, what happened?"

Vagris took over, looking more than a little chagrined.

"I'm afraid the texts we have studied regarding the Abetraurshein enchantment are not as complete as we understood them to be. And so we were unprepared for the full ramifications of casting it."

Odin did _not_ like the sound of that, furrowing his brow and demanding, "What kind of ramifications?"

The mages exchanged an uncomfortable glance before Isabel provided an answer to the question.

"The binding spell extends beyond the amulet, Allfather. It binds the Bearer to the magic it contains as well."

A chilling silence filled the room as the potential import of those words became clear. Odin almost wished the mages had told him the woman had died. Far less serious than the situation before him now. Bound to Loki's magic- power that no mortal should have. He _never_ would have authorized this endeavor if he'd foreseen this outcome, promise to Frigga be damned, and could not allow it now. Odin made his decision.

"Reverse the enchantment," he ordered. Frigga gasped in dismay, but he continued nonetheless. "We will deal with Loki, but you will undo this immediately."

Another shared look.

"We can't, Allfather. Isabel tried when it became clear the mortal was in distress, but the attempt was unsuccessful. I also tried to sever the bond with no better results." Vagris called everyone's attention to a collection of tomes and scrolls spread out on one of the other beds. "We've consulted every text we have and there is no way to undo the Abetraurshein enchantment. We will have to wait for it to run its natural course."

Furious, he paced to the opposite wall and back. The healers darted wary looks as he passed by them, but kept their attention focused mainly on their charge. When he returned to Frigga and the two mages, the latter were understandably apprehensive.

"As we said, my King- Isabel and I apologize for the inconvenience and complications caused by this oversight."

"Oversight," Odin repeated incredulously. "This is more than simple oversight. It was my understanding that you _tested_ this enchantment. How can you have overlooked something of this magnitude?"

"I assure you that we did perform a number of tests. We extracted the magic from a volunteer among our colleagues and bound it to another for a period of a day. Several times. We even tried the enchantment where we bound the amulet to an Asgardian who wasn't a mage at all. Not one of those tests ever produced a bonding effect beyond the vessel. It's all quite unusual."

Vagris almost sounded _excited_. As if this disaster was some fascinating new aspect of magic to be explored. Perhaps under different circumstances, Odin could agree. But not in _this_ particular case. He leveled a quelling glare at the mage to remind him of what was at stake.

"Unusual is not the word I would choose to describe it."

Sufficiently chastised, Vagris bowed his head.

"Forgive me, Allfather. I realize this is serious."

"What risk does this mortal pose to Asgard?"

 _Do we have to consider eliminating her?_ He would if absolutely necessary. If the threat of letting her remain the Bearer outweighed the damage such action would do for relations between Asgard and Midgard, Odin absolutely would carry it out. _Let's hope it does not come to that._

The mages conferred with one another in low whispers. Beside him, Frigga stood silent. Although he knew she'd been listening to the conversation, her gaze remained on the bed and its entourage of healers still crowded around it. Her expression gave him pause to think about what she might do in the event he gave that order. Odin expected her to fight when it came to Loki; he would have a difficult time convincing her that sending him back to his cell was best for everyone in the end. But now he worried Frigga might be equally quick to oppose harming the mortal woman.

 _You have a good heart, my Queen, but at times it gets in the way of what's practical._

"Allfather?" Isabel's voice brought him back to focus. "Vagris and I agree that despite the additional dimension layered into the enchantment, Lilith should not be a danger to this realm or hers. It's not as though she can _use_ the magic. We just have to be certain she's adjusted before she returns to Midgard."

At first he thought he'd misheard. But he hadn't. Not a threat. For all the urgency of the mage's initial message, none of any of this mattered in the end. Loki's magic was still contained in the amulet, inaccessible to anyone other than a being capable of wielding it.

"Why did you not say so at the outset," he demanded irritably.

The mage blinked several times, obviously taken aback.

"We assumed you already knew that mortals don't wield magic, Allfather, otherwise we would have."

Annoyed that they had wasted his time, Odin barely managed to stay in command of himself. The matter certainly hadn't warranted this emergency meeting if all it boiled down to was a few hours'- or even a full day- delay. He could have dealt with that from the great hall, which would have avoided putting Loki on alert.

"Very well, then," he replied curtly. "I will be in my private study. Inform me when her condition is stable enough to cross the Bifrost."

* * *

Odin's annoyance was plain as he turned to leave the infirmary. Frigga could hardly blame him, given the inconsistent and piecemeal manner in which the mages had relayed Lilith's condition. But magic wasn't the most straightforward subject to understand, and often required wielders to think in ways that baffled everyone else. So she felt some measure of sympathy for Isabel and Vagris as well.

As her gaze fell upon the trio standing a dozen steps away, Frigga couldn't help a twinge of guilt for the real victim in all this. Lilith had paid dearly for the mages' miscalculations. Worse yet, they had no guarantee she wouldn't endure additional suffering in the year to come. She'd caught Isabel's less than complete assurance that the mortal woman would be all right. A detail that hadn't mattered much to Odin, but concerned Frigga greatly. But nothing they could know until Lilith awakened.

 _I hope she has the strength to bear whatever may come of this._

"My Queen," Vagris spoke up. "Were you wanting to be kept informed of the mortal's condition as well?"

She shook herself out of her thoughts and considered the question. With Odin sequestering himself in his study, and Thor keeping an eye on Loki, she had no pressing need to be anywhere at the moment.

 _Although, I ought to check on Loki to be sure he's all right._

Frigga could tell the Abetraurshein enchantment had taken a great toll on him. Far greater than any of them had expected; far greater than even Loki had expected. She wanted to be there for him and give the support she knew he wouldn't get from Thor. He meant well most of the time, but just wasn't the best when it came to providing comfort. And Loki wouldn't be all that receptive of it, anyway. Those two were oil and water and had been for longer than she could remember.

Which had left her to be the pillar Loki could rely on. Or at least that would be true in most cases. Not this time, though. She'd seen the expression on his face when he'd looked at her in the great hall. Closed, unyielding. No, he wouldn't accept anything she might offer him now.

 _Stubborn as always,_ she lamented silently. _I'll just have to trust that he'll be all right._

And since she could be of no use to her son, perhaps she could do some good for Lilith. Frigga smiled warmly at Vagris.

"I think I shall remain here. I should like to be nearby when she awakens."

Though surprised by the decision, neither mage tried to deter her from it. They nodded and murmured a subdued 'yes, my Queen' before leading her to Lilith's bedside. The healers parted to allow her through, giving her a view of the woman lying unconscious and very still on the mattress.

"How is she," Frigga asked of no one in particular.

"Stable, my Queen," the senior healer, Eva, assured her. "We expect her to revive within the hour. Maybe less."

"Will there be any permanent harm?"

"None as far as we are able to detect." After a minute of silence, the healer announced, "I believe our presence is no longer required. My colleagues and I will be nearby should you need us."

They withdrew, leaving Frigga alone with the mages. Isabel looked reluctant to depart. She hovered over the bed with an anxious expression until Vagris nudged her gently.

"Isabel, I think we should continue our research of the texts. Another search of the library might locate something we have overlooked."

"Yes, of course." She nodded to Frigga. "Please summon us when she awakens. Vagris and I will need to discuss a few things before her return Midgard."

And then they were gone, too.

Frigga chose a seat and pulled it close to Lilith's side. She sat upon it, hands folded in her lap. Sat and waited. As the minutes ticked by, she wondered what she would say to the woman. And what Lilith might say in return. Would she still be as committed to this endeavor after having come so close to death? Maybe the shock of reality would change her mind. Although Frigga couldn't blame her, she was determined to convince Lilith to stay the course.

 _For Loki's sake._

She was still pondering just how she might do that when movement drew her attention. At first, just a twitch of an arm. A short time later, Lilith shifted to her side. Slowly, her eyes opened, though they took several minutes to focus. The woman frowned in genuine puzzlement.

"Frigga?"

"Yes."

"Where am I?"

"Lady Isabel brought you to the palace infirmary after you lost consciousness."

"All right, then."

"How are you feeling?"

Without missing a beat, the young woman quipped wryly, "Well, I'm not dead, so that's better than I expected."

She attempted to sit up, failed, and tried again. When Lilith finally succeeded in getting herself upright, she gave Frigga an anemic smile. In that moment, one thought stuck her: just how frail she was. They'd placed such a heavy burden on such a frail being. When they'd discussed using a mortal as a Bearer, she hadn't quite comprehended what that really meant. Frigga hadn't been so close to mortals to appreciate their limitations. Admirable that this one could be so cavalier in the face of those limitations.

"I know the Allfather warned this task would be a challenge," Lilith continued. "But I had hoped to make it back home before coming that part."

"I assure you, Lilith, we hadn't anticipated any trouble, either."

"So I gathered."

"I'm so dreadfully sorry that you were put through such a traumatic experience."

"Not traumatic. Weird- definitely weird. Still feels a bit weird, actually."

Lilith raised a hand to run her fingers through her hair. The moment caused the amulet slip over the neckline of her shirt. Frigga' eyes were drawn to it, noting the change in the glow emanating from its central gemstone. Subdued in some ways; more intense in others. She couldn't quite make sense of the effect or what it meant. Trying to put her mind off it, she latched onto what Lilith had just said.

"Oh? How so?"

"I can't really describe it. Just…like something is there. But any time I try to isolate that feeling, it's gone again." She paused for a moment. "Frigga- what happened?"

She hesitated to answer. The mages ought to do the explaining, as they would be better equipped to answer any questions. But who knew how long it would take to summon them back from the library. Frigga knew from experience that finding anyone in that labyrinth took time. Especially if those two had gone digging in some of the archives. It could take a page hours just to deliver a summons. She didn't want to make Lilith wait that long.

"The enchantment was intended to apply only to bind the amulet to you, but appears to have created a bond to the power it contains."

The young woman dropped her gaze to the jewel around her neck, reaching for it with her right hand so as to see it better. Without looking up, she said, "So I'm bound to the Prince's magic."

"Yes."

Silence.

"That is not optimal." She raised her eyes again. "Can it be undone?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Not until the enchantment trapping that magic is broken in a year's time."

"Pardon my language, but that sucks."

Confused by the unfamiliar term, Frigga queried, "It…what?"

"Sucks. We say it on Earth when expressing displeasure or annoyance," Lilith explained. "So I'm supposed to live with this weird feeling for the next year?"

"I don't know. It's possible."

The woman sighed, allowing the amulet to hang free once more.

"Well, what's done is done. And since there's no escape from it, I might as well get on with what I agreed to do and head home."

"I'm glad to hear that this setback has not weakened your determination to carry on."

The young women looked genuinely baffled.

"Why would it?"

Frigga smiled briefly, rising from her seat. While she was relieved that Lilith needed no encouragement from her to stay this course, she couldn't shake the unease about what the mortal woman had said about feeling as if she wasn't alone. It was something she ought to bring to the mages' attention. On the other hand, what might they decide to do if she did? Would they change _their_ minds about how safe it was to send her to Midgard?

Is _it safe?_

Not an easy decision to make. Frigga hoped by keeping to her own counsel about what she'd heard that she'd made the right one.

* * *

Trapped. It flowed along the crystalline lattice of Its prison, searching for some sign of weakness or escape. At every turn, It found only another impenetrable barrier. It had nearly found a means to return where It belonged, only to be sealed inside with the utterance of a single word.

 _Esperringte_.

A word belonging to the ancients. To beings far older than those who commanded the realms today. Long gone and their texts largely destroyed outside of a few surviving fragments. Enchantments like Abetraurshein contained pieces of that lost language, rediscovered and collected by the ones they called mages. It and others like It called them the Thabeleer. The chosen vessels destined to inherit the powers created by the ancients who saw the birth of the universe. These Thabeleer weren't quite the same as the ones It had known in those days, but some proved to be quite exceptional, unlocking many of the secret enchantments.

Not Abetraurshein. Since its discovery nearly a millennia ago, no one had dared use it. Almost half that time had been spent trying to decipher the text enough to learn how to cast it. But they still didn't understand the enchantment. Not truly. And they were missing the last, most crucial piece. They knew the Bearer must give the vessel a name, but not _what_ name. So how had _this_ Bearer known? Known to give the vessel Its _true_ name?

And now It was trapped. Stripped of Its chosen Thabeleer and given to a hostile Bearer.

It had _never_ been subjected to a Bearer. It had always been free to choose. Too strong- too intelligent- to be caught. Which was how It came to be called Esperringte. The others had named It after what It had never been.

The Imprisoned.

It had to find some way to reason with this Bearer. Or, better yet, _use_ her. It sensed through their shared connection that she was not accustomed to magic. Not a proper Thabeleer- wouldn't even last a century. Hardly enough energy before this being would burn out. But in the meantime…

 _Let's find out just what mischief I can charm out of her._


	5. Disquieting Whispers

It was strange to be back in this part of the palace after two years away. Longer, really, since he'd truly _lived_ here. But for all the time that had passed, nothing had changed from what Loki could see. The same carpets ran the length of the halls. The same artwork hung on the walls. The _same_ furniture in the same places they'd _always_ been. A reminder of the status quo that some might errantly claim as the 'comfort of continuity'.

 _It's_ boring _, that's what it is._

Why Asgardians were so opposed to change- even in something as mundane as décor- was beyond him. Immortality didn't make one immune from the transformative effects of time. Resisting only delayed the inevitable, so why fight a battle lost from the beginning? From his viewpoint, Loki saw the shifting mechanisms of time as an opportunity to rise above the stagnation of the past. A pity no one else did. Perhaps when he was on Midgard, he'd see what change he could bring upon the realm of mortals. They, at least, seemed more inclined to adapt.

 _And if nudged in the proper direction…_

"Well, I guess we're here," Thor announced, jarring Loki back to the present. "Your suite is just as you left it."

"It's a wonder Odin didn't dismantle it after my…fall from grace."

"Mother insisted no one touch it."

Of course she had. Frigga would have resisted any attempt to erase the past or change of any kind. In that regard, she was more implacable than Odin. Except when it came to Loki himself. Then she was eager to lobby for transformation. Of a sort, anyway. She wanted him to change _without_ changing. To be who he was, but absent the characteristics that so often set him against Asgard. How Frigga thought he could manage that was a mystery.

Loki did not reply to Thor, opening the doors. Inside, an oppressive dimness shrouded the entryway, as none of the curtains had been drawn back to let in the afternoon sun. He crossed the room, scarcely noticing anything on his left or right as he reached the two-story windows. With a snap of his wrist, Loki cast them aside, flooding the entire suite with light.

Only then did he take stock of what had once been his private domain in the palace. All in all, Thor was correct; aside from a dusting now and then, the room hadn't been altered since he last stood here. His eyes roved somewhat disinterestedly over the furnishings and possessions. Maybe he felt marginal pleasure at the master works of art he'd collected. And the books of his personal library.

Upon inspecting the latter, Loki noticed a key difference since his abrupt departure: one of the tomes was missing. Surprise, surprise, the missing volume pertained to ancient incantations and spells. He would wager he knew exactly who possessed that volume now. As he stared at the vacant space where it had sat, Loki grew increasingly angry. It didn't matter _what_ book had been taken- although _this_ one was particularly inconvenient- the point was, Odin had _stolen_ what had rightfully belonged to him.

 _A recurring theme today, isn't it?_

Alarmed by the return of that dreaded voice in his head, Loki turned on his heel to explore the rest of his suite. Would that that helped, but the bedroom only gave it more ammunition. His helm and cloak were nowhere to be seen amongst his clothes. Gone. Locked up in the palace only the gods knew where. Just like his scepter.

 _Haven't seen_ that _since Midgard._

 _If Odin has his way, you never will again. But not much good it would do you without the magic needed to wield it._

He'd almost managed to quell the panic that had struck him on the walk here. It had only taken one damned taunt to bring it roaring back to life. For several minutes, Loki did little more than stare out the window. Not really seeing the city radiating out form the palace, but focusing on the distant horizon. Willing himself not to think on the subject. By the time he'd restored a veneer of calm- and that's all it was, a false front until he knew with absolute certainty that Odin hadn't lied- he had forgotten that Thor was even there.

"So were you going to take any of this with you to Midgard," the blonde buffoon queried, reminding him that he wasn't alone.

Loki shot him a glare. Just to let Thor know his presence was definitely not welcome. Not that it made any impression either way; he strolled through the suite as if he had every right to be here. Something Loki knew wouldn't be tolerated if their positions were reversed. The double standard renewed his general annoyance, and gave him one more incentive to work some way out of this bargain he'd made.

Thor clearly expected him to answer, so he made a token effort.

"I don't see where any of it would be of use to me there."

After a moment or two, Thor conceded the point. "I guess not."

For the next hour, the two of them said very little else to one another. Loki spent most of that time out on the balcony overlooking Asgard. Watching the day wear on towards evening as the sun descended on its downward arc. If not for the gnawing anxiety plaguing him, he might have been more apt to enjoy the first true sunset he'd seen in two years.

The last rays were fading when he heard a faint knock at the hall door. He didn't move to answer it, letting Thor make himself useful instead. A few minutes later, the god joined him on the balcony. Loki felt obliged to ask what all that was about.

"Who was that?"

"A page. We're expected down in the great hall for dinner."

"Well, wouldn't want to disappoint them by not appearing as summoned, now would we?"

The verbal jab landed, but Thor refrained from responding to it. He merely stalked back in the direction of the hall. The temptation to ignore his unspoken command to follow was difficult to ignore. But the amusement of playing out that small act of defiance wasn't worth losing his opportunity to find out what he wanted- no _needed_ \- to know. So while Loki made no effort to rush after him, he didn't linger behind long enough that Thor came back to fetch him, either.

Both Odin and Frigga were present in the great hall when they arrived. He did his best to avoid looking at the latter, not wanting to risk weakening his resolve to shut her out for helping Odin. She couldn't be allowed to forget that fact. Loki knew, though, from past experience that holding onto his anger against _her_ never lasted long. But this time he was determined not to be swayed so easily.

On the other hand, how was he to gauge the status of the Bearer if he didn't read her expression? Of the two monarchs, Frigga's thoughts would be the easier to discern. And the ones he would be most likely to trust. As Loki took his seat at the table, he darted a glance in her direction. Thankfully, she was distracted by Thor, and was not focused on him.

That distraction gave him a few precious minutes to read all he could. Frigga's overall demeanor carried an undercurrent of general nervousness, but no serious distress. Loki sensed no mannerisms on her part that bespoke outright deception. No indication that she was trying to conceal anything from him.

 _How would you know? Knowing was part of the talents your magic gave you, and it's gone now._

 _I don't need magic for this,_ he argued back. _Magic made it easier, but this is a skill I cultivated on my own._

 _Did you? You've never lived without it until now. Just how much of what you are do you owe to that quirk of power? Just what are you_ without _it?_

Loki couldn't answer. Once again that wretched voice of self-doubt had managed to paralyze him with abject fear. Fear that those words could be true. But they just couldn't be. The power he'd wielded was a _part_ of him- a tool he used to achieve what _he_ wanted. It wasn't who he was- wasn't responsible for who he was.

 _Was it?_

* * *

The healers ran more tests after Frigga left. I had no idea what they were looking for, or how most of their skills truly worked. But they pronounced me well enough to return home, so I didn't concern myself how they arrived at their diagnosis. Frankly, the sooner I was out of here, the better. The allure of visiting a foreign realm had rapidly lost its appeal since departing Earth this morning. I was ready to be home again.

If I thought their decision meant I'd be on my way back to the Bifrost, though, I was mistaken. Isabel and Vagris returned a short time after that. They escorted me from the infirmary to a salon- different from the one I'd been in before- and made themselves comfortable. _Great, more talking._ I had little choice but to do the same, and tried not to let my irritation show on my face.

Isabel spoke first.

"Lilith, I wish to offer you my apologies for what you experienced earlier today."

She meant those words, but a flash of pure annoyance flashed through me none-the-less. Isabel and Vagris were mages. Elite magic-wielders of Asgard. They were _supposed_ to be experts in their profession. None of what happened to me sounded like the work of experts. In my eyes, the debacle felt more like amateur guesswork and dart-throwing.

I wanted to berate both of them for almost getting me killed. For not having been better prepared before testing this enchantment on me- on anyone, for that matter. The pent up anger simmered and begged for release; I held it back. Accusations wouldn't change what happened. Nor would it help me get out of Asgard.

Relying on discipline and self-control, I replied with a shrug, "It was an accident."

The topic settled, Isabel moved on.

"Eva said that you're feeling well. I'm glad that you have adjusted to the binding enchantment's effects so soon."

At first, I debated bringing up the watchful, elusive presence that I'd mentioned to Frigga. It hadn't subsided yet. And while I wasn't overly impressed by either mage, I didn't deny that they were still the most likely to understand what might be happening. Certainly more likely than the healers, which was why I hadn't said mentioned it during their examination. Could I really trust the mages, though? Suppose they decided this was serious?

 _They might decide to keep me in Asgard- or worse._ I definitely wanted no part of that. Better to risk handling the issue on my own. If I felt that I might be over my head, I could always tell Thor. He would be staying in the Tower over the next year, and could get help. _I'm sure I'll be fine._

Having made my decision, I offered a brief smile to Isabel and Vagris.

"You and me both."

They did not question my answer, or delve any deeper into my recovery. My affirmation, bolstered by the word of the healers, satisfied them enough to proceed.

"And now that your vitals have improved, we are here to finish our instructions to you regarding the amulet. I was not able to explain several key things that you will need to know before you return to Midgard." Isabel immediately corrected herself. "Sorry- Earth."

The mage really didn't need to make the distinction on my account. Although the Asgardian name for my home world sounded foreign to my ears at first, I'd come to find it rather pleasing the more times I heard it.

"Of course."

Vagris took over the explanation from there.

"Firstly, know that the connection made during the binding spell does not mean that the Prince's magic can exert any influence over you. Nor will you be able to unlock any of it by accident. The magic is still trapped within the amulet."

Well, that came as somewhat of a relief. Thor had only given me a cursory overview of just what his brother was capable of doing, admitting that he really didn't know the full extent of his power. Even in the slim reality that his list _had_ been complete, I didn't want any of those…talents. But no sooner had I made that assertion, the lurking presence resurfaced from hiding.

 _The teleport thing might have been useful, though._

The voice _sounded_ like mine in my head. And under most circumstances, I might have believed that's all it was. I argued against myself all the time. Hell, more often than not, I did so out loud. Nothing unusual in that regard. But when combined with the emergence of that strange presence…I wasn't entirely convinced just who or _what_ was behind the statement. I engaged in the debate, anyway.

 _Not worth it._

 _How many times did you wish you didn't have to ride the subway across town,_ the voice persisted. _This could be your wish come true._

 _You're wasting your time. Isabel just said I can't use any of the magic- even if I wanted to._

 _So you_ do _want to?_

 _That's not what I said,_ I snapped back irritably. _Will you shut up so I can pay attention? I'd like to get this over with._

"Lilith, are you well?"

I must have been silent too long. Isabel and Vagris were studying me with mild concern. If I still wanted to get back home, I needed to be damned convincing that they had no reason to be worried. Without the luxury of time to come up with an answer, I trusted my instinct and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sorry, I was distracted by the possibility of how much worse this _could_ have been. I hadn't thought of that having been a possibility until you just ruled it out."

The concern faded.

"Our intent wasn't to frighten you," Vagris assured me. "But you needed to know that the binding spell did have limits on account of your mortal lineage."

An interesting choice of words. Mortal lineage. The way the mage phrased it, those particular words held key significance in the outcome of the enchantment. I told myself not to chase this down an unnecessary rabbit hole, but couldn't resist voicing my curiosity on that score.

"So if I was Asgardian, you're saying this may have been a different conversation altogether?"

They exchanged glances before Isabel answered, "We're not completely sure."

Again with the unknowns. They couldn't even say how the enchantment would affect one of their own people.

 _So how can you be sure they're right about how it'll affect you?_

That question did not sit comfortably at all, and only reinforced my decision not to give them any reason to go poking around in my head. I feigned a lack of interest in the subject, allowing Vagris to get on with whatever else they'd come to say. Which turned out to be quite a bit. The mages spent an eternity talking at me. Not talking _to_ me. At me.

Throughout their insufferable lecture, I did little more than nod. Maybe a word or two here and there- but none of it really interested me. What didn't sound far-fetched was something I could have sorted out on my own. The longer the meeting went on, the more annoyed I got.

 _What kind of idiot do they take me for? I may not be a god, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid._

Once they'd finished thoroughly insulting my intelligence, Vagris left. Isabel remained behind, apparently elected to stand as my escort to the Bifrost. If I'd known the way, I would have preferred to go alone; I'd had more than enough of the Asgardian magic wielders for one day. Maybe for the rest of my life. The only time I wanted to see the woman again was when she undid this binding enchantment a year from now.

I survived the long walk through the city. At last, we stood at the edge of the bridge between this realm and mine. For several seconds, Isabel made no move to leave, and then she asked one final question.

"I must ask- just one last time- is there anything about your condition that concerns you? Anything you think I ought to know?"

 _It's a trap. If you say yes, you'll never see home again._

I didn't doubt it, but that didn't entirely quell my unease at the whispering presence. I very nearly mentioned it aloud, thinking maybe I ought to tell the mage. Just in case it _was_ serious.

 _Since when did you ever rely on everyone else to solve your problems? Bring this up and you'll only prove to all of them you're as weak as they believe you to be._

Sufficiently provoked by the jab at my pride, I answered without really thinking about the decision.

"No, nothing at all."

"Then this is where I leave you. Heimdall will be waiting up at the guardhouse. I wish you well, then, Lilith."

* * *

Loki had been quiet throughout dinner, hardly speaking to any of them. Unusual behavior for him. Any other time, he would have been nettling his brother or Odin. At minimum, he would have been attentive to the conversation. But tonight he seemed well and truly distracted. Unfocused. Edgy. Frigga watched anxiously from where she sat, convinced that it was a sign that he was not doing well at all.

A page slipped in by way of the side door, approached Odin and handed him a message. The latter read it before dismissing the youth with a wave. If everything had gone as planned, that would be an update from Isabel and Vagris. They were to send word once they'd met with Lilith and saw her safely to the Bifrost. From Odin's expression, she couldn't tell if the news was good or bad.

"News of the Bearer, I take it?"

Thor's question saved her the trouble of asking herself. Not only that, but it also captured Loki's attention. His expression lost its distant cast, although he still maintained an eerie silence as he fixed his gaze on the parchment in Odin's hands.

"It is. Well enough to make the journey to Midgard."

Content with that answer, Thor resumed eating. Loki remained intensely focused, ignoring his plate entirely. Frigga recognized the expression on her youngest son's face. Veiled concentration and the unmistakable air of judgment. She'd seen it every time he suspected anyone of trying to deceive him- although not usually combined with the frustration she was sensing now. Obviously a sign that he was having trouble compensating for the loss of his magic. What was he expecting to discover, though?

 _Does he think Odin will go back on his word now that Loki has fulfilled his half of their bargain?_

Admittedly, Frigga had been concerned about that herself when they'd first spoken with the mages in the infirmary. Even after they'd been assured that Lilith posed no danger, she hadn't been easy until she'd gone to speak with Odin in his study. He assured her that his mind had not changed, and that he would release Loki to Midgard as promised. If she'd had doubts, Frigga could hardly blame her son for his skepticism.

"And just when might that take place," Loki asked.

His tone suggested that he expected Odin to find some new excuse why their departure would need to be delayed.

"I will need to speak with your brother. A half hour at most. Once we're finished, you may leave when ready."

Neither of her sons appeared thrilled with that announcement. No doubt Thor was annoyed at the thought of having another long discussion; he always preferred the path of action. As for Loki- he didn't like being left out of decisions that were sure to impact him over the next year. Or even longer. But Frigga saw this as an opportunity. Maybe while the other two were occupied, she might get one last chance to get through to Loki before he left.

"Well, if we must," Thor replied, rising from the table with a gruff sigh. "I guess we might as well get on with it."

He and Odin left the room. Implicit in the latter's parting look was the expectation that she would remain to keep an eye on Loki while they were gone. The god did not pretend not to see the implied affront that he could not be trusted, and returned it with a mocking salute. The exchange reminded Frigga of all the reasons why he couldn't stay in Asgard. His reputation would overshadow even the slightest attempt to be seen as anything else. In the end, Loki would just give up. He'd end up back in his cell.

All the more reason she had to convince him that everything that had been done was in his best interest. Frigga set aside her empty plate and laid the utensils on the dish. Question was, how did she begin?

"It's hard to imagine that you're actually leaving," she said at last. Loki made no comment or showed that he'd heard her, but Frigga continued, anyway. "I won't see you for a whole year."

"I've been away for longer periods of time."

A truth she knew all too well. And a painful one. Frigga suspected that's why he'd brought it up. However he'd felt she'd wronged him in all this, Loki meant to pay her back for it in kind. He'd used this tactic on her in the past. In the end, he would regret it- he always did- but the spiteful barbs still had the power to wound. Frigga set the pain aside to try again.

"That doesn't mean I won't miss you any less."

No response. Just heavy silence.

 _Try again. You can do this- you've reached him before._

"I know you resent me for having agreed with this plan. Maybe more than Odin, even. I can understand why, but I hope you know that I only wanted to give you a chance at rebuilding a life." She paused, searching for the faintest hint that he was listening to her. "I just wish it could have come at a lesser cost."

She said no more, telling herself that to continue beyond this point would be futile unless Loki showed signs of yielding. That didn't make the wait during the interim any easier. Servants arrived shortly thereafter to clear the tables, providing a momentary distraction. But as soon as they'd gone, the two of them were alone again. Still nothing from Loki. Frigga couldn't bear his deliberate refusal to even look at her, so she stared at the far wall instead.

 _I ought to speak with the staff about mending that worn patch,_ she thought while examining one of the many hangings that decorated the room. A mundane concern, really. Who cared about a tapestry when it seemed her whole family had come unraveled? She'd almost certainly failed to hold onto the few bonds remaining between Loki and herself. Frigga fought back a wave of despair.

"I researched the Abetraurshein enchantment some time ago," Loki began, almost as if he were talking to himself. "I never discovered how or why it came to be. But I know now why we've found no record of anyone daring to use it. I wouldn't wish this experience on anyone."

While the words weren't exactly spoken with a great deal of warmth, they gave Frigga a fraction of hope that maybe all wasn't lost. She gathered up her courage to meet his gaze. In it, she saw more than just anger and resentment. This time, she could see the pain hidden beneath them. It very nearly broke her heart.

"Nor I, my son. And I'm sorry. So very sorry for what's been done. If I thought there'd been any other way to get him to let you out…"

The tiniest of cracks fractured his resolve. Loki shook his head and sighed.

"We both know there wasn't, Mother."

The understanding she heard in his voice healed most of the rift between them. Not entirely gone, but enough that maybe he might be willing to listen to her. First, though, Frigga needed to ask about something far more important. After what he'd just said, her concern over his mental state had only grown worse. She had to know the extent of the damage they'd done to him.

"How are you? I mean really- is it truly unbearable?"

Loki sat in silence, thinking. Probably debating how truthful he was willing to be. That, at least, was a part of his nature that the Abetraurshein enchantment couldn't suppress.

"It's only for a year," he replied. "I can bear it."

"I could ask…"

"Mother, I shall be fine."

She didn't believe him. But she wasn't willing to call him out on the lie, either. If only there were some way _she_ could go to Midgard. At least once or twice for a short visit. Just to see for herself that Loki was holding up and remind him why he was enduring this. Leaving that task up to Thor wasn't the most comforting thought. Nor did she expect much from the Avengers- at least not at first. They likely still held grudges for his previous exploits in their realm. He would get little sympathy from them.

 _Lilith might be willing to do it. But I have a feeling the other mortals will want to keep the two of them at a distance to protect the amulet._

Her silence prompted Loki to repeat himself.

"I mean what I say. No cause to be worried."

"I am a mother. Worrying is what I do."

That coaxed a bemused chuckle out of him. Genuine. One of the first times she'd heard him laugh since he'd arrived with Thor from his cell. Frigga took it as a sign that whatever the enchantment had done to him, enough remained that he was still Loki.

 _He'll be fine,_ she told herself fiercely. _I just have to believe he'll be fine._

* * *

I stared up at the structure perched on the Bifrost, not exactly eager to approach. When Thor and I had come through on our way from Earth, we'd met Asgard's Watchman, Heimdall. An altogether imposing and stern man…god…whatever. Regardless of he might be, I got the sense he wasn't any more optimistic about this plan than Odin or Thor were. Actually, I suspected none of it met with his approval in the slightest. Least if all me.

 _Like I wasn't good enough to be here in his eyes._ That thought rankled, and I suppressed a snarl while trying to hold onto my temper. _Find the calm island in its sea of tranquility._

When I thought I'd regained control, I stepped forward and walked to the watchtower's arched entrance. Heimdall met me there, arms crossed and brow furrowed in a disapproving frown; I countered it with a mute stare, knowing that if I spoke, I would likely say something I'd regret. So if I just kept my mouth shut and let him tell me where to stand so he could send me back home, we'd do all right. Stick to the plan and don't make any more problems for myself.

And then Heimdall went and wrecked that idea.

"So it's really done, then," the god scoffed with a loud harrumph. "The fools actually went through with it."

His derisive tone got under my skin and ignited the last embers of my smoldering temper. I drew myself up to my full height- a measly 5'7" that barely broke even with his shoulders- and stood toe to toe with him. That didn't stop me from shaking a fist in his face as I chewed him out.

"Hey! I came here at Thor and the Allfather's request to do you all one _hell_ of a favor, because for whatever reason, this wasn't something any of you could do on your own. All I've had so far is a shit day for my trouble and am _really_ not in the mood to put up with yet another Asgardian giving me attitude. If you have a problem- take it up with the ones who made this decision in the first place, but leave _me_ out it. All I want is to go home."

My outburst caught Heimdall by surprise. In truth, I was no less surprised. But my patience was worn out and it allowed my temper to get the better of me. Antagonizing a god didn't seem a wise move, provoked or not. Shouldn't have done that. But since I had…at the very least, an apology was the safest course of action. Couldn't make myself give it, though.

 _You survive the enchantment fiasco, get within minutes of returning home, and decide_ this _is the time to spit in the eye of the_ one _person who can send you there. Are you_ trying _to get yourself stuck in this place?_

"Well then, maybe not as foolish as I thought," the god remarked at last. Not exactly the reaction I had pictured. It was hard to tell, because his mannerisms were so gruff, but that almost sounded like amusement. "You just might have enough grit to see this through."

Yet again, doubts thrown in my face about my abilities. Truth be told, I was getting sick of it. Probably why I felt compelled to comment.

"I don't know why this comes as a surprise to everyone."

"You're a mortal."

Heimdall made the point as if nothing else needed said. Maybe to him, it didn't. I suppose to the Asgardians, mortals didn't amount to much. How many of our generations had this one watched rise and fall during his extended lifetime? And I was sure that he could easily snap my spine in two- with one hand, even- if he wanted to. I wouldn't be able to stop him. But that didn't mean we were nothing. That we couldn't achieve things that might seem beyond our limitations. And I knew just the argument to prove it, too.

With an arch look I retorted, "I am reminded of the last god who underestimated mortals. Didn't end in his favor, now did it?"

The Watchman glanced down at my shirtfront to the amulet I now wore. It had slipped free while I'd been ranting at him a moment ago, now serving to hammer my point home. Heimdall broke his stare and returned his gaze to mine. I noted that it held a touch of wariness that hadn't been there before.

"Arguably not," he conceded. "But that's no reason to put Laufeyson in a position to try his luck again."

"We mortals can handle our business. See to your own."

He let out a loud guffaw.

"I doubt whether we'll see any improvement on that Jotun's character in the end, but if nothing else, I shall derive some amusement in watching him put up with _you_ for the next year." Still chuckling to himself, he gestured to the space behind him and stood aside. "Come on. Might as well get you stowed out of sight before those two get here."

All I could offer was a game smile as I followed him inside. The room was barren, if I were being kind. A few rough chairs and a plain table. The far wall held all manner of weaponry, secured by hooks and holsters built into the stone. Nothing else. Not a damn thing. Whatever did one _do_ in a place like this? If I were stuck here for more than a half hour, I'd be driven mad by boredom.

On the heels of that thought, I asked, "So…how long will it be before I can go home?"

"I have to wait for Thor and Laufeyson to arrive. Will have to send you both at the same time to keep that spell working proper."

"I see."

That really didn't answer my question, but it did make me wonder just what _would_ happen if the Prince and I became separated to the point that it broke the binding spell. Isabel and Vagris stressed that I should never get more than five miles away; they weren't very specific on the consequences. For me or for him. And given how little they seemed to understand this enchantment on the whole, I really didn't want to wander into that uncharted territory without some idea what I'd be in for. Pioneers often died in the pursuit of their exploration. Leave that to someone else.

"They're setting out from the palace now," Heimdall informed me from the archway. He shot me a quick look askance and laughed once more. "Another fifteen minutes and you'll be the Jotun's problem."


	6. First Impressions

After hearing what Odin had to say about Lilith and the binding enchantment, Thor sat in stunned silence for several minutes. Bound directly to Loki's magic. And it had nearly killed her to do it. Though he knew she'd agreed to do this of her own free will, he couldn't help feeling a little guilty for the part he'd played. After all, he'd been the one to bring the idea to the Avengers in the first place. If not for him, she wouldn't even be here.

"There's no way to undo this," he asked at last.

"According to the mages, there is not. I like it no more than you do, but for the next year, this is the situation as it stands."

"You bet I don't like it. Lilith is a mortal- she's not meant to wield that kind of power."

"Isabel and Vagris assured me that despite the binding, she is not capable of using it."

Well, that was one worry cast aside. Thor's impressions of the woman hadn't given him a sense that she would be tempted to misuse such power, even if she _could_ wield it, but he didn't know her well enough to be sure. Far safer not to find out either way. All the same, he was still uncomfortable with the idea that Loki's magic wasn't entirely sealed. Even that tiniest bridge gave rise to possibility it might break free of the enchantment altogether. No matter _what_ the mages had claimed.

All in all, Thor had his doubts about this endeavor would ultimately see any lasting results. Not that he didn't _want_ it to work. He wanted to see his brother find a more positive direction for his life. But this was Loki. Time and again, he'd seen the man turn away from any help in finding that path. So he knew the likelihood this would be no different.

 _But he's my brother, so I'll try, anyway._

"You realize this complicates things," he told Odin quietly.

"Yes. Which is why I am warning you in advance. You will need to be on guard against any signs that this connection poses a threat- to either realm."

"And if it does?"

"Return them both back to Asgard, if possible. I intend to see that Isabel and Vagris continue to look for ways of breaking this binding enchantment." Odin paused. Thor dreaded the words he would say next. "In the event you need to take immediate action, I give you my permission to take any action necessary to neutralize the threat."

"Neutralize the threat- you're talking about _murder_."

"That magic is dangerous. It cannot be allowed to be released on Midgard- to Loki or anyone else."

"It's still murder."

"If this task is beyond you, Thor, I will send someone else who will obey my command."

They stared at one another for a long time. On Thor's part, he bore the Allfather a good deal of ill-will for having forced him into this position. Killing an innocent woman lacked honor, even if doing so meant he would save the realms. But he couldn't let this unpleasant duty fall to someone else- force another man to do what he couldn't. Nor was it fair to Lilith. If she had to die that way, she deserved to meet that fate at the hands of the person most responsible for it.

"No. If it comes to that, I'll do it." He stood up, then. "Is that all, Allfather?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll head back to the great hall and collect Loki. We're overdue back to Midgard, and by now the Avengers are likely worried."

"I wish you the best of luck- the both of you."

"I think of anyone, you should be wishing the most luck to Lilith. She'll need it the most."

Odin heard the rebuke in Thor's tone, but did not reply. He decided not to waste time pursuing it further, and headed for the door. He called back over his shoulder, "I'll see you a year from now, Allfather, if all goes as planned."

 _And hopefully when I do, I'll be bringing a different Loki back with me._

When he returned to the great hall, Frigga and Loki were laughing about something. He was glad for his mother's sake that the two of them had patched up their differences before he and Loki went to Midgard. Maybe even for Loki's sake as well. Being at odds with her would surely eat at the both of them over the course of the year. He almost hated to break up their conversation, sure that the second he did Loki would become withdrawn again. And sure enough, the second his brother noticed him, the smile vanished beneath an expressionless mask.

The distance Thor felt from that hard stare hurt. They'd had their differences, and he admitted that he'd made mistakes that only widened the chasm between them. But they were still brothers. Blood or no blood shared between them. Thor missed the closeness that had been between them once upon a time. Loki seemed to have erased those memories entirely, unbothered that they were virtual strangers to one another now.

"Well, well. Back so soon?"

Ignoring the taunt in Loki's question, Thor tipped a nod to Frigga as he said, "It's time to go, Brother. If you're ready."

"Trust me, it is not _my_ lack of readiness that has kept us here," he replied archly. "So by all means, let's pay a visit to the mortals and see if _they're_ just as ready."

* * *

Heimdall studied the mortal, who was at this moment slowly examining his weapons wall. Here and there, she'd pause to look at one more closely. He had to admit that she wasn't quite what his first impressions led him to expect. When Lilith arrived on the Bifrost this morning with Thor, he'd thought her too timid and weak to stand against that Jotun trickster. She'd embodied all of the reasons why he'd been opposed to this plan from the very beginning.

Or so he'd thought.

That feisty temper the mortal woman had thrown at him a few minutes ago had altered his opinion somewhat. Heimdall still wasn't sure that this plan was a good idea, but the lady wasn't going to put up with any of Loki's attitude. And he wasn't jesting when he'd told her that he expected to be amused by what came of her interactions with the God of Mischief. Might be more entertaining than the verbal sparring matches he knew would take place between Loki and the one the Avengers called the Iron Man.

"See anything of interest, Lady?"

"It's Lilith," she threw back at him. "I know it's the custom here to give people titles, but it's not me."

"Fair enough. So, do you see anything of interest, Lilith?"

From his angle, Heimdall saw the barest twitch of her lips. Might have even been a smile. She gestured towards one of the long bonewood staves. Curious choice. Incredibly rare outside of Alfheim. He had acquired this set from the Light Elves- a gift in exchange for his help in a battle against their enemies. The only other set in Asgard resided in the palace.

"What are those?"

"Bonewood staves."

"They look like they could really take a piece out of someone," she commented drily.

"That they could. Bonewood trees grow in the realm of the Light Elves. Takes almost a millennia for a tree to grow large enough to make a staff like that because they grow so slowly." Lilith didn't appear bored, so he kept going. "The wood is so dense that it's virtually shatter-proof. I've seen it withstand even bladed steel. Of course, those are largely for show these days. Weapons have evolved over time and not too many still fight using the old methods."

Lilith nodded absently, eyes still fixed on the wall.

"Yes, it's that way on Midgard, too. A pity. There's really very little artistry in the newer methods of fighting. Point and shoot. It's all very boring. I imagine watching a match using those would have been something to see."

The sentiment was genuine. Heimdall found himself liking the woman in spite of himself. Who would have ever thought he'd have anything in common with a mortal woman? It was a shame that Thor and Loki were nearly here, or he would have brought the weapon down from the wall to let her see it more closely. But they were at the edge of the Bifrost already, and he had to go out to meet them. Couldn't have Loki coming into the guardhouse and finding Lilith here.

"Perhaps when you come back next year, the Allfather can arrange to have you stay for a few days. I'm sure I could round up a few men who still remember how to use those."

 _Arguably, one of the best is headed to Midgard with you._ Loki had always shown an affinity for staves, and was, in fact, the owner of the other set of bonewood staves. _Maybe a year amongst the mortals will put the Jotun in the mood to participate in a demonstration. He always did like to show off._

"I'd like that."

"As would I." Heimdall turned to the archway looking over the Bifrost. "Well, they're here. I'll be sending you all to Midgard."

She made a face.

"I am glad to be going home, but I can't say I look forward to travelling this way. It's good to know I won't have to do it again for another year."

"I understand. Tell you the truth, Thor doesn't much care for it, either. As for you- you keep that Jotun in check, you hear me?"

"Oh I will," Lilith assured him, one hand straying to the amulet around her neck. She tucked it back under her shirt. "I most certainly will."

Heimdall merely nodded at her before stepping out of the guardhouse to meet Thor and Loki, who were approaching the platform designed to launch travelers from one realm to another. A little ways back, he took stock of the two guards posted at the edge of the bridge. Neither of them looked altogether comfortable with allowing Loki onto the Bifrost- even accompanied by the Thunder god. The lack of restraints or chains didn't help, most likely. The Asgardian people had been told of his intended release only a few days ago, so the shock was still new.

Not wanting to let on that he might have changed his mind, he fixed the two princes with a piercing glare.

"So…Odin's really going through with this is he?"

"Well, I'm standing before you, Watchman," Loki replied before Thor could get a word in. Same insolence as when he last saw the Trickster. No surprise. "So I'd say he has."

Heimdall's lips thinned in annoyance, but he directed his next question at Thor rather than to Loki.

"And you're sure about letting him on Midgard- after what happened last time?"

"We've discussed this and it's settled. Now if you'll do as you've agreed and open the Bifrost to let us through."

"Aye. I wish you luck in this." His glance shifted back to Loki and hardened. "You're going to need it."

"Duly noted."

"Stand clear and don't move."

* * *

He and Loki did as directed, waiting for the moment they'd be sent hurtling through space. Thor never enjoyed this part of traveling between realms, but with no alternatives, he gritted his teeth to endure it. Meanwhile, he wondered what his brother thought of it, given how similar it might be to his ability to teleport.

No sooner had he completed that thought, Heimdall sat the mechanics in motion. His stomach lurched as they were plucked out of Asgard and dropped back on Midgard. Not only was the means of that transportation jarring, but the change in cityscape as well. The heart of New York City was very different from Asgard.

They stood on the large balcony of the penthouse floor, facing the glass windows looking in on its spacious living room. On the other side, the Avengers stood facing them. Stark, Bruce and Cap were front and center; the others fanned out on either side. Thor wasn't sure if he was relieved or concerned that he didn't see Lilith among them. No time to wonder how Heimdall had gotten her through at the same time, or where she'd landed. The team was emerging from the interior to greet them.

Stark sauntered up, drink in hand.

 _Please, please,_ please _let him not be his typical arrogant self today._

"Well, good to see you again," the billionaire greeted them while flashing a smile. After a slight pause, he added as he took a sip from his glass, "Reindeer Games."

 _Gods_ damn _it._

Beside him, Loki's jaw clenched tight. Thor was sure that he'd take a swing at Stark over that remark. He wouldn't blame him, either. But even if the man might deserve a punch, Thor did his best to de-escalate the situation.

"Stark…" he began warningly.

"Right, right. Polite and respectful." Another grin. "No hard feelings, then."

Everyone held their breath as they waited for Loki's reply. No one more than Thor. And then his brother returned the billionaire's grin with one of his own, albeit a sharper one.

"Not at all, _mortal_."

"Can everyone- _Tony_ \- just be civil?" Pepper asked in a tone that would make most cringe; Loki didn't as much as blink at her rebuke. "We're going to have to live with one another for a while, so there's no sense starting with a fight."

"If it was, we know who'd win."

That comment came from Hawk, and it earned him a scathing glare from the lady. Thor did not envy her the role of keeping the more outspoken members of the team in check, but admired her willingness to step up to the job. Stark didn't seem so inclined, despite having been the one most in favor of this arrangement.

 _This is going to be a very long year._

"Seeing as we're all agreed to behave as sensible adults, Clint, there's no point in speculating on that fact. Right?"

The weight of her stare goaded the man into mumbling a half-hearted agreement. The others were likewise pressured to agree, and kept any contrary opinions to themselves. From the corner of his eye, he regarded Loki, trying to gauge his reaction. Not a whole lot to go on; just that damned impassive mask again. But Thor knew his brother was assessing everything about the discussion. What he thought about it or how he'd _use_ that information in the future was anyone's guess.

"Well, then as _sensible_ adults, I suppose it'd be the polite thing to invite our newest house guests to the Tower and get them settled," Stark remarked. "Come on in, then."

They followed the Avengers through the sliding glass doors. Stark led them through the common rooms and down a corridor. Vaguely familiar from the last time he'd stayed in the Tower for any length of time. They paused before one of the doors and Stark opened it with a gesture to Thor.

"This one's for you. Same one you had before, I think." He crossed the hall to the door on its opposite side. "And this one's for-"

"Tony, don't you _dare_."

The man clearly did not like Pepper ruining his fun, and rolled his eyes. But she'd deterred him from what he'd been about to say. They'd by no means heard the last of that nickname, but the temporary reprieve was appreciated.

"-Our newest resident," Stark finished cheerily, as if he'd never intended to say anything else and dared her to claim otherwise. When she didn't, he continued along a different, yet related, topic. "Which brings me to the subject of the 'house rules', so to speak."

"Oh here we go," Cap muttered.

"Number _one_ : Don't break my stuff. Last time was quite expensive and I don't want to repeat it."

No kidding. Thor recalled all too well what Loki and the Hulk had done to the living room. Stark had complained of the repairs during several of his visits over the past two years, seemingly unable to let the subject go. Neither his brother, nor Bruce, looked all that happy for the reminder of that particular scuffle. But Stark continued on as if he didn't notice.

"Number _two_ : Don't leave the Tower. I figure you've already heard that one already, but kind of wanted to stress the point. And I'll add that should you try…well, let's say it's not going to be easy."

Stark paused, as if expecting Loki to make some snide comment, but the god remained resolutely- and uncharacteristically- silent. The billionaire shrugged and forged ahead.

"Number _three_ : You stay on _this_ floor unless someone from the team accompanies you. Same goes for the other bedrooms in the penthouse. Anywhere in the common spaces is fair game, but no prying into people's privacy."

The man was one to talk about invading the privacy of his residents. Thor knew for a fact that Tony had cameras installed in every room of the Tower, and suspected they were _always_ recording. Bedrooms were no exception. And with JARVIS always on watch, no one was ever truly alone here. So he found it a bit hypocritical to be giving Loki that particular speech.

"Number _four_ -"

"What is this? A college dorm orientation?" Bruce mused, unable to contain himself.

Stark continued as if he hadn't heard him.

"Number _four_ : You're welcome to anything in the kitchen or the bar, but _don't_ clean me out of all my liquor." He paused and took a generous sip from the glass in his hand. "Come to think of it…that ought to have been number one. Anyway- if you want something in particular, tell JARVIS and he'll put it on the list. But seriously, you do _not_ want to see what I'm like when the bar's empty."

"No kidding," murmured Romanoff. "We ran out one day- never _seen_ such a grouch."

For once, Stark didn't join in the titters of laughter that followed. In fact, he looked downright serious as he delivered his last point.

"And finally, number _five_ : This is _my_ Tower and _our_ planet. We're letting you stay here instead of whatever prison they kept you in on Asgard. You don't have to like us, but you damn well better not pull any of that superiority bullshit like last time. If you want our respect you're going to have to earn it. We're not going to give it to you just because you're a god from another realm."

Thor could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed. Tension filled the air, and he was already regretting having told Frigga he'd do this. Lecturing from Odin was one thing, but from a mortal like Stark…Loki wasn't going to take that lying down. He waited with no small amount of resignation for the eruption of temper sure to come.

It didn't.

Loki stared at the group- Stark in particular- before delivering a succinct, deadpan reply. "How curious to receive such advice from someone so disinclined to heed it himself."

With that, his brother glided past everyone and disappeared into his room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

That could have gone worse. Although, not by much, Pepper was forced to admit. Tony was going to be…well, Tony. And Clint only egged him on. She'd hoped that Nat would help keep him civil, since it was all Pepper could do to deal with Tony. At least, that's what they'd agreed on a few days ago.

Something she'd have to bring up with her friend later. Right now, her attention was drawn to Lilith. At first, when Pepper hadn't seen her protégé on the terrace with the gods, she'd been worried. Then Lilith joined the team by way of the kitchen. She didn't pretend to understand how this 'Bifrost' worked, but it must have transported the trio to two separate destinations at the Tower.

In hindsight, that only made sense. If Lilith had been with them, Loki would have known right off who'd been sent for the assignment. She sided a glance to the woman, who'd remained on the fringe of the group this whole time. Now that the god wasn't around, she could risk asking her how things had gone on Asgard. It was Tony, though, who spoke first.

"Well, I doubt that's the last I've heard of that." He stared hard at the closed door between them and the Trickster god. "JARVIS, you keep an eye on him for me, would you?"

"Of course, sir."

"Don't know about the rest of you, but I'm calling it a day."

With that, he headed back to the main living room. Rather, to the bar. In search of a refill for the drink he'd just finished. Figuring that it would be safer to speak amongst themselves out of Loki's earshot, the rest of the team followed suit- including Lilith. Pepper hung back so that they were walking next to one another.

"Everything go okay," she ventured quietly. "It's a lot later in the evening than we were told you'd be back."

"Asgardians can be long winded. Everything took longer than I think any of us expected."

"But you're all right?"

"Yes, Pepper," the woman assured her with a wry smile. "I'm here- same as I was when I left."

The words were spoken easily enough, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she ought to keep digging. Even if the gods of Asgard rehashed everything a dozen times, it shouldn't have taken more than two or three hours. Not nearly eight and a half. Something was being left out of the explanation.

 _It's not like Lilith to be less than forthcoming about the details of an assignment. Good or bad._ At first, Pepper found the reticence suspect, and a seed of mistrust planted itself in the back of her mind. Then she shook it off the very next second, reasoning that there could be any number of reasons why it took so long. _And it's possible she_ can't _tell me for fear any of it will get back to Loki._

Pepper let the subject drop.

"Bet the same can't be said of Reindeer Games," Tony piped up, having been eavesdropping on their conversation.

Now _there_ was a topic she couldn't ignore.

"Tony, you promised me you wouldn't call him that."

"What? He's not around to hear me say it."

"Splitting hairs isn't going to win you this argument."

Everyone gathered around the bar, obviously wanting to see how Tony would try to get his way. He certainly exuded the confidence of someone who thought he would charm his way around his promise. Pepper folded her arms and stared him down in disapproving silence. Gradually, his grin faded.

"Oh come on!" he protested. "You can't expect me not to have a _little_ fun at his expense."

"It might be best not to antagonize him right off, Stark," Steve conceded somewhat reluctantly. "Stripped of his magic or not, he's still got the strength of a god backing him. And an axe to grind that we're all the reason why he didn't succeed. You, especially."

"Oh I dunno. Bruce and 'the other guy' contributed their fair share in taking him down."

"Point taken, but I still think-"

"I'll do my best," Tony cut him off. "But let's be realistic- I'm going to say it. Even if I try not to."

That answer was met with a chorus of frustrated sighs. No one- not even Pepper- could argue against the point.

"I expect you to _try_ , then," she told him. " _Really_ try."

"I will. Cross my heart."

He punctuated the words by tracing his index finger in an 'x' over his chest. Pepper suppressed an inward sigh, telling herself it just wasn't fair that he could be an insufferable ass one moment and an earnest boy scout the next. No doubt he'd break this promise before long, but it would have to do. At least until she could come up with a better way of making him behave himself. Just one more part of her never-ending battle with the man.

 _He is what he is, though, and I wouldn't have him any other way._

Before she let herself get too distracted by those thoughts, Pepper turned back to Lilith.

"Well, I'm glad to have you back. Did you want to take the next few days off?"

"No need. I don't see why I can't be in tomorrow morning as usual."

For a second or two, Pepper wasn't sure what to say. She'd been prepared to hear that Lilith would want time to herself. But she seemed eager to launch herself right back into her work. Not that she couldn't, but Pepper wanted to be sure that's really what she wanted to do. She didn't want her protégé thinking that she was _expected_ to pick up where she left off.

"Oh. I mean, I wasn't sure if you needed to…I don't know- adjust?"

"I guess you could say the delay on Asgard was useful in that regard. It gave me time to do that before coming home."

Thor, who'd been relatively quiet up to this point, chose that moment to interject his opinion.

"There's no harm in taking some time off, Lady."

"Thor, for the last time, it's just Lilith," she told him, clearly exasperated. "Or if you can't manage that, 'Miss Morgan' will do."

He studied her for a long moment, clearly debating what to say next. Behavior that struck Pepper as somewhat odd. Thor was notorious for speaking his mind, regardless of the subject. She wondered if his hesitation now had anything to do with what Lilith hadn't told her about her time on Asgard. The uneasy feeling from before returned. And then the god shrugged.

"I'll try, Lilith. But the amulet…changes things."

"No it doesn't."

The god may have argued the point, but Tony butted into the conversation.

"Soooo…speaking of this amulet, would it be inappropriate of me to ask to see it?"

Pepper had been wondering the same thing, her curiosity piqued to see this object that could contain Loki's magic. She hadn't dared ask, not wanting to pry. Of course, Tony had no such reservations, so naturally he'd be the first to ask. Not that it made it any more likely that Lilith would reveal it to them. In fact, if Pepper had to guess from the young woman's expression, odds were high the answer would be no.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," she hedged, just as predicted. "Secrets are best kept in the company of one."

"If I might play devil's advocate," Tony replied, his tone far more serious this time. "How can we prevent him from reclaiming the amulet if we can't recognize it for ourselves? I assume _he_ knows what it looks like?"

"He does," Thor admitted. "But I'm in agreement with Lilith on this."

"What if he starts making comments," Bruce queried. "About what it looks like, I mean. If we don't know how to answer, he's going to figure out by process of elimination who has it."

No one had any counter argument to that point. Thor turned to Lilith and shrugged.

"He's right. One of them might unintentionally give you away as the Bearer. Might be better to have safety in numbers, but it's your call, since you're the one taking the biggest risk."

Lilith thought for a while. When she came to her decision, she didn't seem overly happy about it. Very cautiously, she hooked her fingers around a slim, golden chain and lifted it free of her blouse, allowing them to see the amulet. Its emerald glowed like a beacon, and even at a distance, Pepper wasn't entirely comfortable knowing the power trapped in that stone.

 _I can't imagine what it's like to have to_ wear _it._

After a minute or so passed, Lilith slipped it out of sight once more. She combed her fingers through her hair and sighed. "If that's satisfied your curiosity, I think I'll go to my room. It's been one hell of a day."

No one protested, and so she left. Only after they heard the sound of a door closing down the hall did anyone say anything.

"I almost didn't expect it to be real," Bruce admitted.

"Same here," Clint agreed. "But that thing…it really does have that bastard's magic. All of it."

"It most certainly does, Hawk."

"And she's just going to carry it around for the next year."

"That was the plan. Hasn't changed since the first time we discussed it."

Clint cast a wary look towards the hallway, shuddered, and muttered, "I thought it a bad idea then. Now that I've actually _seen_ the thing for myself, I'm not any less convinced it isn't."

Pepper didn't want to say it aloud, but she was inclined to agree.

* * *

Loki surveyed the room that he was to call his own for the next year. The furnishings, though not quite as fine as those in Asgard, were at least tasteful. Highly polished stainless steel and black granite. The curtains and bedcovers were done in complimentary shades of charcoal grey. It would suffice for the time being.

Truthfully, he wouldn't have been surprised if he'd walked in to find a décor featuring obnoxious pinks and orange. Stark was more than capable of engineering such a joke for his own entertainment. He'd certainly begun that way with that nerve-grinding lecture a moment ago. The smug bastard had doled out his rules with pure relish. So yes, Loki almost expected his living arrangements that would be equally chaffing to endure.

 _Small favor that Stark's not willing to ruin the motif of his precious Tower for the sake of a jest._

Loki crossed the room to the windows spanning from floor to ceiling. At present, the curtains had been drawn back to afford a view of the skyline. Full evening had already fallen, but the city remained alive with light and activity. Mortals, all going about their daily lives. Unaware of the god who now stood among them. And yet he could only watch, trapped once again behind a cage of glass.

 _I nearly ruled you once,_ he professed silently. _Asgard would have been preferable, but having Midgard under my control would have been an acceptable beginning._

 _Did you really think Thanos would have let you have Midgard?_

Just when he'd thought he'd heard the last of his inner companion, always it came back again to taunt him. This argument, at least, was one he'd played out with himself before. Many times over in the isolation of his cell, in fact. Loki had argued then- and still maintained- that he would have dealt with Thanos. After all, _he_ would have controlled the Tesseract.

 _If you say so._

Refusing to acknowledge that rejoinder, he turned away from the window. Of course, that left him with the question of what to do. Loki had no desire to leave the room, sure that it would only lead to more unnecessary interactions with Stark and the other mortals. No sense making this any more of a punishment than it already was. As it was, he'd have plenty of days ahead to listen to their mewling nonsense.

He was not surprised at the hostility of his reception- especially from the archer. A bemused smirk turned up the corners of his mouth remembering the puppet he'd made of _that_ one. Turning him against his own team had been entertaining beyond belief. At least for Loki. The mortal still bore quite the grudge, apparently, even after two years.

On the other hand, Loki had been curious about Stark's business executive. He'd had little direct interaction with her during his previous encounter with the Avengers. Perhaps that's why she seemed the most agreeable. Her vehemence on his behalf over that insidious nickname suggested that she was one who followed the 'innocent until proven guilty' line of thinking. She would insist that Stark and the others treated him fairly unless he proved untrustworthy. Something to keep in mind as he formulated a plan to take back what belonged to him.

 _She could prove useful._

Some of the other faces weren't as familiar. Of the group, two of the women he didn't recognize at all. The red-headed one posed a potential danger, given what he sensed in the brief meeting on the terrace. She possessed power of a sort, though Loki hadn't quite got the full measure of what it was. Her gaze had been more curious than anything else, though, so she could be another potential tool. People would do and say nearly anything in the quest to satisfy their curiosity.

As for the other unfamiliar woman, nothing about her gave him an overly clear impression of her opinions. Not openly hostile, but not…well, anything. It had been a long time since Loki couldn't read someone's expression. He hoped it was a minor aberration, given that most of his focus had been on keeping his temper reined in around that idiot, Stark.

 _Or perhaps it's another symptom of your recent loss._

 _Surely not,_ he admonished himself haughtily _._ When he was met with no reply from his alter-ego, he repeated the words. _Surely not._ This time, they sounded less certain. More…desperate.

Regardless, he decided put her in the 'maybe' list of possible allies who might help him discover the identity of that wretched Bearer. Loki knew he was going to need all the help he could find, given that his book of enchantments had been stolen. It had been so long since he'd last read about the Abetraurshein enchantment that he'd forgotten some of the particulars regarding Bearers.

Odin hadn't automatically given the task to Thor, which meant he didn't meet the necessary criteria. But without the book, Loki had no way of knowing what had disqualified him. And that meant the amulet now rested in the hands of another Asgardian…or worse, a _mortal_. The latter seemed both the most complicated and the least likely. Far easier for Odin to task this to a mage with nothing better to do than sit twiddling his thumbs in the some well-protected floor of the Tower. When considering Stark's adamant speech about not leaving the penthouse floor without an escort, it was nearly a foregone conclusion.

 _Nearly._

Loki couldn't afford to completely rule out that one of the mortals might indeed possess the amulet. In fact, Stark would be an ideal candidate. Even if Loki _did_ find out he had it, that was one mortal who would take infinite pleasure in refusing to hand it over willingly. Nor would Loki enjoy having to ask him for it- nicely or otherwise.

 _Let's hope it doesn't come to_ that _._

The night dragged on, and eventually, boredom overcame his aversion to spending time amongst the mortals. After two years of isolation, he had no wish to spend this next one staring at the four walls of this room.

 _It's only the first day here. Would have thought it'd take you longer to be that desperate for company._

 _That's got nothing to do with it,_ he insisted shortly. _I just want to get out of this room._

 _What, so you can find another set of walls to stare at, then? You're still in a cage, even if this one is bigger than your last._

 _What is it you want from me,_ Loki demanded in exasperation.

 _Why nothing at all._

 _Then why don't you leave me alone?_

A moment of blessed silence, and then came a reply. _Perhaps you're not the only one ill-disposed to isolation and confinement._

 _What's_ that _supposed to mean?_

No answer. Loki berated himself for having engaged in yet another futile argument with himself. He couldn't afford the distraction and lack of focus if he hoped to regain his magic. In the hopes of getting back into the proper mindset, he opened the door and stepped out into the low-lit hallway.

 _Looks like everyone's gone to sleep._

Encouraged by that thought, Loki ventured further away from his room and closer to the common areas of the penthouse. Those were dark, too. A clock on the mantel read quarter to two in the morning. Unlikely that anyone would be up and about to pester him, so he roamed freely about his business. First and foremost, Loki tested the doors to the terraces; they were locked. With a disinterred shrug, he continued exploring. Unlikely he'd find anything useful, but he was curious what Stark and the other mortals might keep lying around the Tower. The better he got to know his enemies, the better equipped he would be to defeat them.

The living room, formal dining room and kitchen gave up very little in the way of clues. Nothing out of the ordinary…except definitive evidence that Stark did indeed possess a sizeable collection of alcoholic beverages. No vintage that would impress a god of Asgard, of course. Bored, Loki was about to return to his room when he noticed a light on in a room down the opposite hallway.

 _Well, well. It would seem someone_ is _still awake at this hour._ Mild curiosity spurred him to investigate. _Let's find out who it is, shall we?_

* * *

I couldn't sleep. Wasn't my intention to try when I went to my room, but I'd had to find some excuse to get away from everyone. Asking after Esperringte. Wanting to _see_ it. I hadn't wanted to show it to any of them, but couldn't argue against Banner's logic. I shouldn't want to argue against it, really. Part of me wasn't sure why I _wouldn't_ want the team to know what they were protecting.

 _Because_ they're _not protecting it-_ you _are,_ the me-not-me voice whispered in my ear. _It's not their business._

My hand stilled on the large boardroom-style table and I glanced at my transparent reflection in the window. Moments like that made me question whether I should have been more candid with the mages on Asgard. Made me question if _I'd_ made the decision to keep silent at all. I stared at the woman in the glass, as if I could see the secondary presence superimposed over her faded image. But it was just my own face, staring back at me.

With an irritated sigh, I gave up and set myself back to my work. Fixing Pepper's presentation. Once I heard everyone else go to bed, I'd come down to the conference room to do what I could with it. My laptop sat at my left elbow, its screen emitting a constant glow while I swapped out various analysis files in the hunt for the best stats.

Numbers were the easy part, though. I'd always been good with numbers. Patterns. Logic. Numbers made sense. Far more sense than a lot of things- like people. The trick was how to make the numbers tell a story. Well, not _a_ story- the _right_ story. If Pepper wanted to entice investors to buy into this latest project, it better be a damned convincing one, too.

Muttering dire curses at the scattered slide printouts, I scribbled a few notes to myself. If I could just get this layout to cooperate. But after several unsuccessful tries to design something that wasn't too wordy, too busy or too boring, my frustration go the better of me.

"Damnation to whoever invented PowerPoint," I swore aloud.

Disgusted with myself, I tossed the pen. It landed with a sharp bounce and rolled over the edge of the table before I could stop it. Great. Now I'd have to get up and fetch the damned thing.

 _Real productive, Lilith._

But just as I'd risen from my seat, the pen appeared in front of me. My eyes fixed on the slightly pale, tapered fingers holding it lightly by the opposite end. They traveled up the arm extended across the table, garbed in unfamiliar clothes. Until at last I'd raised them still higher to meet the intense, if somewhat bemused, cerulean gaze of the very last person I should be alone with in the dead of night.

"I believe this is yours," he queried.

The accent reminded me of my semester abroad in Austria. Definitely British in its foundation, but with a curious lilt of slightly Germanic origin. An odd thought to strike me under the current circumstances. Nevertheless, he seemed to be waiting for me to accept the pen from him. Willing my hand to move, I took it and managed to find my voice to reply; it was much steadier than I truly felt.

"It is. Thank you."

 _Now go away._

He didn't, obviously. Quite the opposite. Laufeyson settled against the back of a chair and studied me for a long minute. I was glad to have something in my hands; it kept them from straying to the oversized cardigan concealing Esperringte from sight. No way he could see anything, but the instinct to check would have betrayed that I was hiding something. The Prince was no fool, and he would have guessed immediately what that would be. In an attempt not to give myself away, I did the only thing I could think of.

I stared back.

"I don't believe we've met," he observed when it became obvious I wasn't going to break the silence. "You must not have been part of the team when I was last on Midgard."

His tone made it sound as if he'd only been visiting. And while I hadn't witnessed the destruction and mayhem first-hand, I'd known many who had. Known friends who'd lost everything- including their lives- on Laufeyson's account. To have it so casually dismissed by him now did _not_ sit well.

 _I should let it go. Tell him that I work for Pepper and let him be on his way._

 _That's what he wants you to do,_ my second-self whispered in my ear. _He_ expects _you to answer simply because he's a god and you're a mortal. To him, your kind was born to obey his commands._

 _It's not_ my _job to try to change that mindset. I'm_ supposed _to be protecting Esperringte. The best way to do that is to keep him disinterested in me._

 _Give in now and you've set the stage for the rest of the year. Are you really going to let_ him _decide the terms so easily?_

Something in the question ignited the fuse of my temper. Before I could leash it back, I'd already drawled insolently, "I'm surprised that you would mark my presence- or absence- or that of any mortal, for that matter."

Laufeyson was no longer amused. A chill crept into his eyes, if only for a fraction of a second before it was gone again. Long enough that I distrusted the smile that followed in its wake. _Congratulations, you've pissed off a god._ _Hope it was worth it, because there's a good chance that decision is going to come back to bite you in the ass later._ In the present, my comment inspired him to respond in kind.

"I hardly see why I should. Mortals, on the whole, have proven to be an unremarkable race. Hardly anything worth distinguishing one from another."

The words were spoken lightly, but the barb scored a hit as he intended. Scored with greater accuracy than mine, I felt. Given who I was dealing with, I should have known better than to fence words with him. Words were the God of Mischief's plaything.

 _Come on, then. You'll just have to do better._

Though I knew I shouldn't, I shot back, "Then it should make no difference to you whether I was here last time or not. It certainly doesn't matter to _me._ "

With that, I turned my attention back to my work. Even without looking at him, I could tell the impertinence of that gesture irked the god more than he likely cared to admit. He stood opposite me for quite a while, silently brooding. Meanwhile, I busied myself with redesigning the presentation layouts.

"You think you impress me, mortal, by ignoring me?"

"I think you overestimate how much I'd care," I replied drily, eyes not lifting from the page. "I came here to get work done, and that's what I aim to do. You can think about that as you please, Prince."

In my periphery vision, I saw Laufeyson's jaw clench; the action struck me as an involuntary one, as if he was unaccustomed to being spoken to that way. And perhaps he wasn't. At least by anyone he deemed as insignificant as me. Yet Stark had been no less disrespectful to him earlier this evening. Loki had his rejoinders with far more grace. Why was this conversation so different?

 _I don't care. I really don't care. All I want is for him to leave me alone._

"I certainly shan't disturb you any longer," he stated with razor-sharp politeness. Too polite to _be_ polite, really. "I'll leave you to it, Lady…?"

I should have guessed I wouldn't get out of providing my name. If not this time, soon enough. After all, I lived here. We were bound to cross paths enough to warrant an introduction. So without making much of the question, I answered, "Morgan. Lilith Morgan."

A momentary pause. Long enough that I glanced up, all the while cursing myself for the weakness of giving in. Laufeyson's unfriendly smile met my flat expression. He sketched an insincere bow.

"Interesting to have made your acquaintance, Lady Lilith."

Unable to help myself, I corrected him, "It's Lilith, Prince. Just Lilith."

"If you insist," he agreed with an artless shrug. I couldn't tell what the subtle change in his smile meant, but if I had to guess, likely trouble. It didn't take him long to prove me right. "But then in keeping with that spirit, I must in turn insist that you call me Loki."

 _Yep, definitely trouble._

"I bid you good night, _Lilith._ "

Notching my chin at a stubborn angle, I offered him a terse reply.

"Good night, Loki."


	7. Progress and Obstacles

Everyone was here, despite the early hour. Even Stark had successfully dragged himself out of bed to attend, although he had made his complaints known straight away. He was the last to arrive, of course, slipping into the conference room at the very last possible moment. Looking around the assembled group, they were only missing three of the Tower's current residents. Those particular absences were intentional; no need to include Lilith and Pepper, who would be in the corporate offices downstairs already.

 _And it's all for the best that we held this without Loki here,_ Thor added silently to himself. _Given what I suspect the team's about to say._

A week had passed since they'd arrived on Midgard. And while he hadn't expected much difference in Loki's attitude in such a short time, the others had wanted to meet and discuss his progress. Seemed like a waste of time in Thor's opinion. Then again, he found that most meetings were.

"Tell me again- _whose_ bright idea it was to hold this at eight am on a Monday," Stark asked of no one in particular. "And I repeat- eight am. On a _Monday._ "

"It's really not that unreasonable," Hawk answered. "Typical workday begins eight or eight-thirty."

"I'm sure it does, and I've worked very hard to get to a point in my life where the 'typical' _anything_ doesn't apply to me."

"Well, today you're just going to have to suck it up and suffer like ninety percent of the population. This was the only time everyone could be here."

Doubtful. But knowing Hawk, he'd likely scheduled the meeting this early on purpose. The archer had been one of the most adamant to hold it in the first place. Not the wisest plan if he'd hoped for Stark's enthusiastic cooperation. Or any sort of cooperation. As it was, the billionaire slouched in his chair and tipped his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

 _At least he didn't show up with a drink already in hand. That was a better start than we could have hoped for._

"You've left me no choice. So let's get on with it, then. Who wants to go first?"

A long pause followed that question, as no one wanted to lead the discussion. Well, that wasn't quite true. Hawk would have easily taken charge, only he was giving everyone else the chance to speak up first. The longer the silence went on, the more Thor suspected the others shared his opinion about this whole meeting, and were only here as a token gesture. Their slightly apathetic stares clearly irritated the archer, who gave up waiting.

"I guess it's me, then." He crossed his arms. "He's as bad or worse than he was last time. No offense to you, Thor, but I'm already fed up with Loki's arrogant attitude. He's the same self-serving bastard he was then and I still don't see why we're putting up with it."

 _Wonder if Fury could send him out on assignment for a month or two,_ Thor mused to himself. He generally got along with the man, but this unrelenting animosity the archer held for his brother wasn't productive. Granted, he had his reasons for that anger. Good ones. But he wasn't the only one with grievances against Loki; Thor's own list stretched back far longer than anyone here. _Stark's not the only one who might have to 'suck it up', as you put it._

"Hawk…I don't know what you honestly expected to happen in a week," he countered neutrally. "Give it a month and then we'll have a reason for concern."

The sharp-eyed archer was less than impressed. Made Thor glad that he hadn't given a timeframe he thought more realistic…like closer to six months. But he'd known to have said so would have demoralized the group more than necessary. Sometimes, the realistic route wasn't always the best one, Frigga had told him often enough. At when it came to his brother. This was one time he'd decided to take her advice.

An approach that Hawk was not inclined to take, given his expression.

"I didn't expect anything, but I'm definitely not liking how he's been acting. Half the time, he's in his room. And when he's not, he's looking at all of us like we're dirt. The only time he's said a word to anyone is if he's trying to work out if we know who the Bearer is."

"I have to admit that Barton's right," Romanoff agreed. "Particularly about the Bearer part. He's never said the words outright, but I can tell that's what he's been after the few times Loki has spoken to me."

Murmurs circulated around the room in assent. And again, Thor wasn't quite sure what the rest of them all expected Loki to do. Hadn't he warned them over a dozen times that his brother would be preoccupied with reclaiming his magic? Especially in the beginning. So why were they complaining about it? Just let Loki get this out of his system and ignore it. Once he'd exhausted his efforts with the team, they'd have a better chance at getting him to take an interest in other pursuits.

He might have brought that up, but Maximoff reacted first.

"Same here. Although…I think he was also trying to figure out my particular talents as well. It would seem that Loki's disinterest in mortals ends when one might be using magic."

The scarlet-haired woman's expression bespoke amusement rather than irritation. Thor didn't have the same report with her as with the others, so he wasn't sure what to make of her answer. That being said, he wasn't surprised Loki would gravitate to anyone who might have magical abilities- mortal or not. Even to him, the puzzle of Maximoff's talents raised some questions. Questions that made Thor more than a little uneasy.

Vagris and Isabel had assured Odin that mortals could not use magic. Or at least magic as it was understood on Asgard. A large part of why the Allfather had agreed to proceed with this plan hinged on that assurance. Especially upon learning about the unexpected binding effect. Thor wasn't sure that they'd have been allowed to come to Midgard without that understanding.

So what made Maximoff's abilities different? _Were_ they different? Thor did not want to contemplate that the mages might have gotten it wrong, or that their understanding of magic was somehow flawed. Didn't want to imagine what might happen if Lilith could use Loki's magic.

 _I need to find some way to talk to her._

Conversation had continued on around him. No one had noticed his momentary lapse of attention, too absorbed in an argument between Hawk and Maximoff. She had taken offense to something he must have said. By the time Thor caught up, Stark and Cap had taken their respective sides of the fight. The whole meeting had descended into chaos. For all they'd managed to accomplish, Loki might as well have been here.

"Can we focus on why we're here," he spoke up loudly over the din. "I'm sure we've all got better things to do, so the sooner we're done the sooner we get to it."

The authority he'd put into his voice silenced even Stark. At least for a few seconds. And then he replied with a shrug, "By all means, though I think we've covered where we're at with your brother."

"I say give it a few more weeks, like Thor said," Maximoff insisted. "What do we have to lose?"

"Suppose in that time he figures out Lilith has the amulet," Hawk argued back.

"None of us have said anything that could give her away." He was surprised to hear Romanoff lend her support to a side other than Hawk's; so was he, and not happy at all. "And Lilith's almost never here. I don't know if they've even spoken two words to one another since he arrived."

Stark picked that moment to clear his throat. All heads turned towards him.

"Actually, I probably ought to mention something…"

* * *

Loki emerged from what he begrudgingly had come to think as his sanctuary. He'd had to view it that way, if only to quiet the voice in his head that kept insisting the two-room suite was little more than another cage. The more time he spent in it, the harder it was not to agree. On the other hand, it was the only place in the Tower where he could avoid interacting with the mortals. This morning, though, Loki had been driven out beyond his door and into the hall beyond. He just couldn't remain in there another day.

A quick glance around convinced him that the decision had been a good one. The common room was empty. Absolutely no one in it for the first time all week. Loki wondered where they might be, since one of the mortals was _always_ hanging around. Not since the first night he'd explored the penthouse floor. The very next evening he'd tried again, only to find the archer lurking in the shadows. As if it made him any less noticeable; Loki had chosen to ignore the fool, but that didn't mean he wasn't annoyed by the mortal's surveillance.

Encounters with the others had proven to be just as irksome. The only tolerable exchanges had been with Ms. Maximoff. She had responded to his inquiries with civility, though her answers hadn't given much help in finding out what he wanted to know. Either about her own mysterious talents, or about the amulet Bearer. The latter had been a common theme the past seven days. No matter how he phrased his questions, not one of the Avengers gave up any hint on _that_ subject.

Failure didn't suit him at all, and Loki's mood had only worsened as the week dragged on. One down and only fifty-one more to go before he'd be back on Asgard. If he didn't discover the Bearer and win back the amulet- not to mention his magic- by then, he'd be back in that wretched cell again. And most certainly that's where he'd end up, having no intention to play Odin's game and actually _change_ who he was.

 _Although…no one ever said how_ permanent _that change must be,_ he countered. _It might be sufficient to merely act the part long enough to get back what's mine. And then…well, then I'll deal with the remaining obstacles in my way._

A thought that he'd proposed- and discarded- dozens of times since Frigga brought this deal to him nearly a month ago. Not the most appealing plan, but one that could work. And Loki hadn't come up with any that he deemed more promising. Had to be played out in the right way, though; no one would believe a sudden, drastic change in his demeanor.

 _Start small and gain the trust of the friendlier mortals first._ Ms. Maximoff came to mind first. He would have been equally willing to try Ms. Potts as well, but she was rarely in the Tower except in the evenings. And when she was, Stark tended to monopolize her time. Didn't hurt to try, if he got the opportunity. Those two would help convince the others, and in the meantime, he could still try to find out who the Bearer was.

That remained Loki's _top_ priority.

But as no one was around at present to put said plan into action, he was left with nothing to do. Loki wondered for the umpteenth time why these mortals thought so highly of this place. Maybe as they were free to come and go as they pleased, they didn't mind it offered almost nothing to occupy one's time. It didn't even had a decent library- rather, didn't have one at all. Hel, he would have settled for the barest attempt to house a collection of Midgardian literature. _Something._

He regarded the large, flat panel built into the wall opposite the couch. Several times, he'd come in to find any one of the Tower's residents staring raptly at the onscreen images. Television. What little he'd seen of _that_ was hardly impressive. Loki couldn't bring himself to reach for the remote and turn it on. There _had_ to be a pursuit more worthy of his time before it came to _that_.

Restless, he rose and suppressed a self-deprecating sigh as his footsteps followed an all too familiar orbit. They led him to the glass wall separating this room from the terrace. Loki stopped before the door and rested a hand on the handle; the other pressed lightly against the glass. As with every other time he'd stood here, the door didn't budge. Locked. Just as it had been for the past seven days. Denying him access to the world outside.

 _It's not as though I can_ escape _from out there._ A thousand feet above street level? Not even a god could survive a leap from that height. Would be a different story if he could still teleport. _But that's been taken from me, so why take such an unnecessary precaution?_

Loki suspected it had nothing to do with a worry he'd try to escape, the underlying reasons far more petty in nature. Prohibiting him from accessing the terrace was a reminder that his current existence was limited to whatever the mortals would grant him. No different from any of the other 'rules' he was expected to obey. But this particular interdict irked him most of all. More than Loki liked to admit.

* * *

Six pair of eyes narrowed at him in perfect unison. Wary and more than a little angry. Tony wasn't surprised by their reactions in the least, which as why he hadn't wanted to mention the subject of Lilith if he could. But as the team was determined to discuss it, he had little choice. No doubt Hawk would make a big deal out of this. His doomsday-predicting friend was already eager to grill him.

"Mention _what,_ exactly, Stark?"

"Apparently Rei-…" He had to stop himself from using his favorite nickname for the Trickster. Pepper might not be at this meeting, but one of the others might tell her he'd said it, and Tony didn't want to incur her wrath. "-our arrogant houseguest has met Lilith once. JARVIS reported that they had a brief conversation last week."

The room grew silent enough to hear a pin drop. Not for long, though, before Hawk deadpanned Tony's words, "Last week."

"That's what I said."

"So why are we only hearing about this 'brief' conversation _now_?" That question came from Cap, who added, "We ought to have known about that, Stark."

Tony didn't have the opportunity to defend himself before Thor chimed in with a question of his own. One that he didn't like much better.

"Was Pepper with her?"

"She was not."

"And since none of the _rest_ of us were there, that means Lilith was alone with that menace," Hawk muttered.

He shook his head in mild condescension. All these years in the Tower and none of the team really grasped that within these walls, _no one_ was every truly and completely alone. If the standard security systems weren't acting as his eyes and ears; JARVIS was. _Nothing_ escaped notice, no matter how small. Tony didn't think it a good idea to level set any of that with the others, but he did need to address this panic over Lilith.

"Would you all relax? JARVIS would have notified me if the situation had warranted intervention."

While his argument did not thrill most of the team, they grudgingly admitted he was right. Didn't stop Hawk from pressing with more questions, though.

"So if we're to believe it was no big deal- just what _did_ happen?"

Tony couldn't contain a bemused snicker as he recalled what the video feed had shown him. Oh he'd truly enjoyed seeing the Trickster receive a well-deserved dose of his own medicine. And coming from someone who he'd expected to be easily won over or intimidated. He would have loved to have seen the exchange in person, and almost hoped to find a reason to throw those two together again. If nothing more than to have another opportunity to watch the fireworks.

Nat interrupted his reminiscing, equal measures of annoyance and curiosity coloring her tone.

"Something funny, Stark? You seem to think that this is all some kind of joke."

"Oh there's a joke alright, and it was on Loki." Tony paused to laugh to himself again. "He thought he could sway her sympathies, but Lilith was having none of it. And then he ticked her off and she really let him have it. Loki didn't know what hit him. Hasn't tried to talk to her since."

"Let him have it? That doesn't sound like a smart move."

Nat shrugged at Hawk and said, "Seems like it was, if he's left her alone."

"But for how long? You can't tell me he won't remember that and won't want payback. A year is a long time, with plenty of opportunities if he's patient enough to wait."

Exasperated by the back and forth, Tony threw up his hands.

"Since when did you become such a damned pessimist, Hawk? It's under control. What's Loki going to do, anyway? Talk her to death? Without magic, there's not much else he can do."

The sullen archer refused to back down, arguing pointedly, "He doesn't need magic to hurt people, you know."

"Aren't you being a little over dramatic?"

"No," Hawk insisted stubbornly. "He has no regard for anyone's life beyond his own- especially _human_ lives. We saw it before and we've no reason to think that we won't see it again. Mark my words."

"Actually," Thor interjected calmly. "Loki has _every_ reason not to harm anyone on Midgard."

"I find that difficult to believe, but do enlighten me as to why that is."

"It's one of the conditions the Allfather laid down. Should he cause the physical injury to- or death of- any mortal, Loki would be returned to Asgard immediately and imprisoned. Odin made it very clear to Loki that he would not return to the comforts and privileges of his former cell if that were to happen."

"I supposed that _might_ deter him, but still…"

"If I might make an observation," Nat announced, her expression thoughtful. When no one objected, she continued. "I don't see Loki using violence against anyone in the Tower. At least not until he knows who the Bearer is."

"Why not?"

"Look at it from his perspective, Cap. He can't risk that he might injure the one person he needs. That is, if I'm correct in assuming that any damage to the Bearer also damages the connection to his magic in the amulet."

The team all looked to Thor in question. None of them had really heard the details on that score, having only been told to protect Lilith's safety as best as they could. So what _did_ happen in the event that protection failed? He found himself very curious to know the answer to that question. As for the Thunder god, he appeared somewhat uncomfortable at the direction the conversation had taken.

"Thor?"

"I wasn't privy to any specifics as to what effect- if any- injuring the Bearer would have on the amulet. The mages just strongly suggested that it be avoided."

"So what you're saying is that you don't know."

"I do not."

Everyone fell silent for a moment. Quite the glaring oversight on the part of the Asgardians, in Tony's opinion. Then again, he had to admit he and the rest of the Avengers were equally to blame, as none of them had asked this question, either.

"I stand by my line of reasoning," Nat remarked finally.

"How do you figure?"

"Think about it. If Thor doesn't know what will happen, then neither does Loki. And perhaps that's why the mages didn't give details. Better not to reveal that there are no consequences and hope that the uncertainty acts as a deterrent."

"That's a shitty sort of plan if you ask me," Hawk threw back.

"Better than _no_ plan."

The two were squaring off to argue again, and so Tony decided he'd better step in or they'd be at this all day. He'd more than had enough, ready to find more pleasant ways of passing the rest of the morning. Preferably with a drink in one hand, and a new technological puzzle to work out. Or maybe he'd go pester Pepper for a while, and get her to take a long lunch. But he had to put an end to this first.

"Why don't we table this debate for another time? At the present, Lilith has effectively kept Loki at a distance. All we can really do is continue to watch him and hold up our end of this bargain."

"Even if he doesn't."

Ignoring that irritable comment from Hawk, Tony continued, "Which brings me to the next topic on our agenda. Tomorrow's schedule."

"What of it?"

"Well, I've been summoned to the Mayor's office- and Thor, too. And Fury tells me that the rest of you are needed to help with S.H.I.E.L.D. business tomorrow."

"Leaving Loki alone in the Tower," Bruce finished for him.

Again, not really alone. And again, not really the time to quibble over the semantics.

"Precisely."

"Did Fury say that he needed _all_ of us?"

"That's what he said, yeah. But he might be persuaded otherwise if asked to leave someone behind."

"Yeah, but _who_?" Cap asked.

"Well, if I were to vote, I'd nominate Hawk. He seems to be a one-man crusade at keeping tabs on the Trickster. His mission in life, one could say. So who better to do the job?"

The archer threw Tony a baleful glare, but didn't disagree with his point. Nor did anyone else.

"Fine. I guess I'll play babysitter tomorrow."

* * *

With one last resentful scowl at the barrier keeping him from that small measure of freedom, Loki turned away. And while that exercise in pointlessness killed five minutes, it didn't solve his quandary over how he was going to entertain himself. The hours before nightfall stretched before him, empty and boring. Not a thrilling prospect. Loki was so bored that he almost considered seeking out Lilith.

 _A sorry state of affairs, indeed._

The mortal woman had shown herself to be highly disagreeable in temperament during their first- and _only_ \- meeting. Far more irritating than Stark had been, and he hadn't believed that possible. But her mix of casual dismissal and barbed hostility got under Loki's skin much more quickly than the billionaire's arrogant bravado. Enough that his self-control had slipped enough that he was sure Lilith had known she'd gotten to him.

Not at all how he'd planned that encounter to play out. Loki had been counting on her to be the easiest to disarm. A miscalculation, and a disappointing one at that. He'd seen little use in gaging in further interactions with her following that conversation. No need to put up with her attitude when Lilith didn't possess anything of use to him. As an underling for Ms. Potts, she didn't even have connections to S.H.I.E.L.D. that he could exploit. Nothing more than a glorified secretary.

 _And one with one Hel of an ego._

But, as everyone else was…somewhere, Loki didn't have anything better to do than try to poke a few holes in that ego. Remind Lilith who she was dealing with. Of course, that didn't mix well with his strategy of pretending to play nice with the mortals. He _should_ be trying to cajole her into thinking their first meeting was all a misunderstanding. Only Loki got the feeling that if he did, Lilith wasn't going to believe it- no matter how subtly he played his hand.

 _Then there's really no point in pretending with_ that _one, is there? Might as well take advantage of having an outlet for my true opinions._

He set out to see if the mortal woman was around. Given that he tended to avoid any and all contact with her, Loki had no way of knowing whether or not she'd be in the penthouse at this hour. He hadn't quite bothered to acquaint himself with the comings and goings of each of the Tower's residents yet, although he ought to. If nothing more than to learn their routines, which would give him a better picture of how the Tower operated. Loki didn't want to admit that he'd largely wasted this past week, spending far too much time sulking in his room.

Promising to do better this week, he wandered into the kitchen. If Lilith hadn't left for the day, she'd likely be in here or maybe the dining room. Both rooms were empty. As were all of the other common rooms- including the conference room where he'd found her working that first evening. All signs pointed to the conclusion that Lilith had gone already.

 _Just one last place she might be._

Loki found himself returning to the hallway leading to everyone's private rooms. Standing in front of the door to Lilith's room to be precise. The 'rules' Stark had recited at him last week clearly forbade him from crossing the threshold uninvited. And he very much doubted the woman would extend him one.

 _Nor do I_ want _her to,_ Loki added quickly, suppressing a grimace of distaste. _As if I would ever debase myself to bed a_ mortal _. Not in this lifetime._

The impulse to engage in a bit of mischief, though, couldn't be ignored. He hadn't indulged himself in the week since coming to Midgard, and this appeared to be the perfect opportunity for it. Stark might think that the security cameras keeping watch over the hallway would deter him, but Loki knew how to get around those- even without magic. Although, he had to admit that this whole endeavor would have been much easier if he'd had his ability to teleport.

Oh well, he'd have to settle for doing things the old-fashioned way. And sometimes, the traditional skills proved the best in the end. Casting a sharp glance left and right, Loki withdrew a slim metal rod he'd fashioned out of cutlery- courtesy of Stark's own kitchen- and went to work on the rudimentary locking mechanism.

The cameras were easily evaded, but Loki knew he wasn't completely safe. At any moment, that wretched invisible busybody, JARVIS, could alert the other mortals that he was up to something. He went ahead, anyway. The thrill of knowing how close he stood to discovery was almost as enticing as the mischief itself.

Ultimately, the tumblers gave way and no one came to thwart his efforts. Loki slipped the tool back into his pocket. He set his hand on the knob, but didn't turn it. Just stood frozen for at least a minute, although he wasn't sure why.

 _Second thoughts, perhaps?_

 _Never,_ he argued, unamused at the return of that wretched voice. _Just being cautious._

 _Or maybe you're thinking of how_ you'd _feel if someone broke into_ your _room. Poked around in_ your _personal things uninvited._

That accusation struck a little too close to home, and Loki remembered the feeling that he'd gotten when he'd been in his suite on Asgard. Almost unconsciously, he withdrew his hand from the knob. Took a half-step back from the door. But then he shook off the feeling, irked that he'd almost let himself be talked out of a bit of harmless fun.

 _It's not the same thing,_ he scoffed with a half-smirk.

 _Isn't it?_

The nagging voice wouldn't give up. Loki ignored it and turned the knob to let himself into the mortal's room.

 _Hypocrite._

He squelched the sting of that censure as best he could. It lingered in the back of Loki's mind, nonetheless. But rather than obsess over it, he occupied himself with examining the suite. Lilith wasn't there, which was slightly disappointing on one hand; a convenience on the other. Her absence meant he had time to look around. One thought struck him as his gaze roamed the space.

 _Well, it would seem the Tower has a library after all._

* * *

Esperringte lurked at the edges of Its prison, watching. Just as It had been watching for the past week. Watching and learning what it could about Its Bearer in the hopes of discovering a weakness It could exploit. Needless to say, It was thrilled to discover that the Bearer exhibited the same qualities that had made Its preferred Thabeleer so easy to manipulate; self-doubt and a need to prove oneself _always_ worked to Esperringte's advantage.

Case in point, the experiment It had conducted last week. Even though the outcome hadn't quite been what It expected, Esperringte had successfully goaded the mortal into challenging Its former host. She hadn't suspected in the slightest that the voice in her head had been anything other than her own. It had to admit that her tendency to argue with herself helped cultivate that impression. With careful planning, Esperringte could pass suggestions to the woman with the aim of obtaining Its freedom.

 _Very careful,_ It admitted warily. The mortal was no fool. She had sensed Its intrusion on Asgard- enough that she'd nearly expose Esperringte's existence to the mages. And then again with the Asgardian female ruler. Pushing too hard would renew that suspicion. Any interference on Its part would have to be subtle. _Almost as subtle as the tactics used on the Jotun._

Of course, first It would need to find some way to bring the mortal back into contact with the Thabeleer. The two had avoided one another all week. That would _never_ do if It hoped to make the Jotun aware that she was the Bearer.

"I think that's enough for the morning, Lilith," It heard the other mortal woman say. "You want to join me for lunch?"

"I was going to hang out here."

"Oh come on. You haven't left the Tower all week. You don't have to stay here for the next year, you know."

"It's not that. I just don't feel like going out."

"You sure?"

"Really, Pepper. I'm fine here."

It knew better, even if this 'Pepper' did not. No, Its Bearer was far from 'fine', but she had lied to the other mortal to make her go away. To be left alone. Esperringte noted that she did that often. Using half-truths and outright lies to keep herself isolated not only from the Jotun, but from the rest of the mortals in the Tower. It hadn't quite figured out whether she was using the tactic as a defense to keep her identity as the Bearer a secret, or if she truly enjoyed the distance. Something to figure out in the coming days.

"All right," the other woman replied. "Did you want me to bring you anything back?"

"Where were you going?"

"Not far. Just to the deli down the street- you know the one."

"Yeah. Thanks but no thanks all the same. That place is too fond of mayonnaise for my liking."

"You could order without."

"Tried that before; half the time they forget and I end up with a gross sandwich I can't eat. No, if I want something, I'll run upstairs quick."

Esperringte sensed an opportunity to cross paths with Its Thabeleer and kept poised to intervene if the other mortal showed signs of persuading Its Bearer to leave with her. This 'Pepper' seemed adamant to thwart Its Bearer's wishes for solitude. But in the end, the mortal relented.

"Suit yourself. But if you do go upstairs…"

"I'll be careful. Yes, I know."

With that, she left. Only when the doors had closed did Its Bearer drop her gaze to the boardroom table with a sigh. She rested her elbows on its surface and leaned forward to cradle her head in her hands. Esperringte watched to see what she would do next, aware of the fatigue weighing on the mortal. Such and impractical beings, in Its opinion. Inefficient. They didn't have to be.

 _So why do they choose to remain this way?_

Another question It hadn't been able to answer. Surely if given the opportunity to shed the limitations of mortality, one would grasp eagerly at that chance. Esperringte wondered if It could dangle that particular lure to sway the mortal's mindset in Its favor. Certainly couldn't hurt to try. And it didn't even matter whether or not that promise was kept once It was back where It belonged.

The woman straightened up in her chair, drew in a breath and picked up her pen to get back to work. Esperringte had to admit that her determination was admirable, despite the inconvenience it posed to Its plans.

 _A pity you're not enough like him to be what I'm looking for, or perhaps I might have considered keeping such a promise, Bearer._


	8. Arrangements

Pouring herself a generous cup of coffee, Pepper reached into one of the shallow cabinet drawers for a spoon to stir in the cream and sugar. She was rummaging around for her particular favorite when her periphery vision alerted her that someone else was nearby. Seconds later Steve joined her at the counter. He offered her a friendly smile as he accepted the urn to pour his own cup. A familiar routine, since the blonde captain tended to be an early riser like herself.

 _Not as early as Clint_ , she mused while taking a cautious sip of the steaming brew. _But_ nobody _is as early a riser as he is._

Sure enough, when Pepper walked into the breakfast room, there the archer sat. From the empty plate at his elbow, Clint had likely been up for some time- despite it only being seven-thirty. Wouldn't put it past him to have spent an hour downstairs in the gym before eating. She shook her head gently and chose a seat on the opposite side of the long dining room table. Clint glanced up from his phone.

"Morning."

"Morning," he greeted her casually. "Stark not up yet?"

Pepper chuckled, though she doubted the archer meant his question as a joke.

"Knowing Tony, he won't surface for another hour or so. Mid-morning would be the safest bet."

"Let's hope not," Steve interjected as he sat on Clint's left. "Or else he and Thor will have a heck of a time getting to their meeting at City Hall."

"Their meeting where?"

"You mean he didn't mention it?"

Pepper set her coffee down and lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "Apparently not."

"Oh." Steve did his best to mask his surprise, but he wasn't very good at it. He glanced to Clint before offering an explanation. "Well, when the group met yesterday, he said the two of them had to go speak with some officials today."

Tony had mentioned- well, more had _complained_ about-yesterday's meeting when she returned from the office in the evening. She'd listened to him gripe about it before dinner. He was very vocal about the 'unreasonable' timing and the team's reluctance to get on board- Clint in particular. But Tony had said nothing about spending the morning in the city. Nor had he breathed a word about Thor going with him.

Pepper wasn't sure how she felt about the idea. Since the two gods arrived in the Tower, Thor hadn't left the building. With him gone for the morning, the Avengers would be left to deal with Loki on their own. Granted, without his magic, any chances of _serious_ mischief weren't likely. She had confidences that team could handle him. Still, having Thor around gave her more peace of mind.

 _Although…it's not like it'll be any riskier than usual where Lilith's concerned. She'll be in the office, just like every other day._

That and Pepper was fairly certain that her star business analyst kept interactions with Loki to the bare minimum…and vice versa. Almost from the outset, those two took to avoiding one another, although she hadn't gotten Lilith to say much about _why_. The few times she'd asked, Pepper was lucky to receive a bemused shake of the head. But _something_ had to be behind it.

 _Maybe I'll try again today. Might even convince her to get out of the Tower for a while._

Like Thor, Lilith hadn't left the Tower in a week, either. But then, she rarely left even before the arrival of their Asgardian houseguests- especially during business hours. Pepper must have invited her to lunch several dozen times since she took the job; Lilith declined nine times out of ten, usually on account of something work-related. While she appreciated the dedication, she worried that the woman felt compelled to live and breathe work.

While she'd been thinking, the gathering had swelled in number. Tasha, Bruce and Thor were making themselves comfortable by filling in the seats around her. Lilith and Wanda filled in the remaining space at the far end. Despite being a bit crowded, the room filled with the chatter of good natured conversation. When they got together like this, Pepper felt as though they were part of a second family. She tore off a piece of her croissant and smiled to herself, content to watch the antics.

"I don't know," she heard Tasha admit to Steve. "But knowing Fury, he'll likely want us down there by eight. Eight-thirty if we're lucky."

"Hopefully, whatever this is won't turn into an all-day affair."

"Wouldn't hold my breath. I'll settle for anything that doesn't take a week."

"Jesus- it can't be _that_ serious. I mean, Fury _does_ realize that he's monopolizing the team at an extremely inconvenient time, doesn't he?"

Tasha shook her head without answering either way. And while she snatched a piece of toast, Pepper tried to follow the conversation. From what she picked up so far, it became clear that she was more out of the loop than usual. Wasn't like Tony to keep her in the dark, and she wondered why he'd been so close-lipped this time.

"Is Fury sending you somewhere," she asked Tasha, hoping to fill in the gaps.

"Not just me," the red-head replied, gaze intent on the raspberry jam she was spreading. "Fury's wants Bruce, Cap and Wanda, too."

Well, that could explain why Tony had been radio-silent about the details of today's schedule. He probably hadn't wanted to say anything that might keep her up all night. News like this very well could have, given how alarmed she became as the full import of what Tasha said hit her. If Tony and Thor were at City Hall and those four were on S.H.I.E.L.D. business, that only left…she turned to Clint.

"Did I hear her correctly? That _you're_ the only one in the Tower today?"

He raised his mug in mock-salute and confirmed the worst of her suspicions.

"That's me- the lone babysitter for wayward deities."

"It won't be that bad, Hawk," Thor reassured him with enthusiasm. "Knowing Loki, you won't see much of him beyond the midday meal and dinner. By then, Stark and I ought to be back."

Pepper wasn't so sure about that. Yesterday had marked a shift in the Trickster's habits. Instead of retreating to his room the moment dinner ended, he'd idled away the evening hours in the common room. Not exactly interacting with anyone, but not avoiding them, either. Loki may well do the same today, only to discover that most of the team had deserted the Tower.

 _Definitely going to convince Lilith to come with me for lunch. I doubt she'd come back up here today, knowing that she'd be almost certain to run into Loki on her own, but it's not worth the risk. Might even find some excuse to send her across town on business._

"Yeah, I imagine it'll be a real laugh riot around here. Do me a favor and tell Stark he can take the next one. Or the next several. I have better things to do."

"You could go with the others and leave it to JARVIS."

"Which is as good as leaving that menace alone in here. Not on your life."

The debate between archer and god continued on, while most everyone else concentrated on finishing breakfast. No sign of either Tony or Loki, though. She saw Lilith rise from her seat and checked her watch. Time to get going herself. Gathering up her dishes, Pepper bid everyone good-bye and hurried to catch up. They reached the elevators at the same time.

"So," Lilith remarked as she punched the call button. "Sounds like it'll be an interesting day around here."

* * *

From the skeptical look Pepper gave me, she wasn't quite convinced that 'interesting' was the appropriate word for the situation. I couldn't say I blamed her. Only a week into this arrangement and circumstances had conspired to leave the Tower largely unguarded. Well, not so much the _Tower_ , but rather to leave the _God of Mischief_ virtually unguarded. Although one might argue that Barton was supervision enough; the archer kept his sharp eyes on the god seemingly at all times.

"I suppose you could say that," Pepper conceded at last.

The elevator sped along, eager to deliver us to the corporate offices of Stark Industries. I had to admit eliminating the cross-town commute was one of the few conveniences of relocating to the Tower for the upcoming year. Just in time for the coming winter season. At worst, I had to switch elevator banks to deliver something to a different floor. No snow and slush to slog through in the bitter winds of late January- no salt that ruined my boots regardless of _how_ much scotch guard I layered on them. After the many winters I'd survived in Chicago, a break was long overdue.

 _Too bad Stark couldn't set up his headquarters someplace warm…like in LA or Miami. Someplace with a beach and_ sunshine _, dammit._

"I was thinking- we should have lunch in the city today."

 _Oh not this again._

Pepper had made this suggestion five times in as many days. More frequent than her typical invitation of once a week. As always, I'd put her off with one excuse or another; the job provided endless reasons why I was too busy to accept. Not this time, I could tell. She looked determined to have her way. I directed a silent curse at both Rogers and Romanoff, sure that Pepper was now imagining any number of disasters that might come of my running into Loki today. This was her way of keeping them- unlikely as any of them might be- from happening.

My feelings on the matter were somewhat mixed. On one hand, accepting the task of amulet's Bearer came with its share of overprotective measures. Part of the Avengers' promise to safeguard me from danger. I couldn't deny the inherent risk during any interaction with the God of Mischief, no matter how short that interaction may be. Of course they would prefer I kept away from him as much as possible, and enlisted Pepper's help on that front.

But on the other hand…I resented that the team looked at me as if I were too helpless to defend myself. Or that they couldn't trust me to be smart about how I handled what was, essentially, my life. What's more, I suspected they were undermining the protection they were trying to preserve. Loki was bound to notice that they were deliberately trying to keep us separated. How long before he came to some very accurate conclusions about _why_?

 _Let's say he_ doesn't _figure it out, I still don't like having others dictating what I can or can't do._

 _So don't agree to go with her,_ I argued against myself. _Stay here. Do what_ you _want to do._

I wanted to listen to that suggestion. And yet part of me mistrusted it. Did I really have that thought, or had it arisen from somewhere else? With effort, I kept myself from glancing down to my shirtfront, beneath which rested the pendant I hadn't removed once in the past week. Could the words have come from the presence I still felt lurking at the edges of my consciousness?

Oh I'd keep vigilant for signs that I was being manipulated or influenced, but never felt anything tangible enough for true concern. No decisions or thoughts that were out of character. Nothing that I could pinpoint as anything other than what I would normally do. The effort of weighing each one before taking any action, though, was mentally taxing. Like now. I'd barely been awake more than an hour and I was already tired.

 _Push on like you always do. Make a decision. Stay…or go?_

In the end, I just couldn't make myself go. Wasn't that I didn't like Pepper. I wouldn't have agreed to work for her if ours wasn't an amiable working relationship. This was about me- about who _I_ was. An introvert by nature, dealing with people bombarding my personal space was exhausting. And when combined with that constant awareness that I was never alone- not even in my own mind- spending time with others just wasn't something I was willing to endure.

I did that too much as it was. Since moving into the Tower, the evening hours proved to be the never-ending stream of social interaction I feared it would be. Most times, I escaped it by retreating to my room. And when I couldn't, I tried to keep to myself. The Avengers probably thought I was just avoiding Loki; in truth, I was avoiding _all of them_. And so I regarded my lunch hour as a time to enjoy a rare moment of solitude.

 _Stay it is, then._ Thankfully, the internal debate hadn't taken more than a minute. Any longer and the excuse I was about to give would be worthless. At best, Pepper would think she could talk me out of it. Worse, though, if she suspected I was lying. That would not do. Not at all.  
"I was just going to order in. I have some data to crawl through to finish the presentation deck. Letting the calculations run over lunch, but I want to be sure they don't get hung up."

Pepper wasn't thrilled with my answer, but couldn't argue against my reasons. She was delivering the presentation tomorrow at an investor's meeting. We'd discussed adding a new slide with metrics on environmental impacts only yesterday afternoon. I hadn't the time to get the analysis run before end of day, so we only had a few hours to get it done. Lunch in the city would cut into that opportunity, and Pepper knew it.

The elevator pinged, landing us at reception. Natalie was manning the desk this morning, and nodded in cheerful greeting as we walked past. Neither of us resumed our conversation until we'd reached my office. I passed through the open door, but Pepper hovered just outside. She rested a hand against the frame, drumming her fingers. Clearly, she hadn't given up yet. While she debated whether she could think of a way that wouldn't sacrifice the presentation, I got to the business of logging into my computer.

"You could ask Daryl to do the analysis," Pepper suggested.

I raised my gaze over the edge of my monitor. Didn't need to say anything; the dubious arch in my eyebrow told her plainly what I thought of the idea. Daryl was a good kid and all, but the few times I'd gone to him for data work, I'd been less than impressed with the results. Half the time, I ended up redoing it myself. So no, I was _not_ inclined to seek him out over something this important.

"Okay, okay. There's no need to look at me like that," my employer sighed in capitulation. "But he could at least babysit your calculations while they're running, don't you think?"

Her question hung between us, the muted sound of my fingers on the keyboard filling the silence. I wished that she would have just let the matter go. We could have kept up the pretense that my reasons for declining the invitations were for professional reasons. But now Pepper had pushed us to a place where I'd have to come out and say what neither of us wanted to hear.

 _Unless I give up and just go with her._

 _Why should_ you _be the one to sacrifice what you want?_

 _It's just an hour…_

This _time. What will they ask of you_ next _?_

I wavered on the edge of my indecision before finally siding with my second-self. I'd already made concessions enough. If Pepper's feelings were hurt, so be it. Not my fault.

"I don't want to go," I stated bluntly, maintaining eye contact even though it was hard for me. "I'm not the social type, Pepper. Never have been. I just like being alone."

"I guess I didn't realize…"

"It's simpler to find excuses why I can't attend social things- less chance of people thinking I'm weird."

Slightly uncomfortable, I lowered my gaze to the computer screen. Busying myself with the mundane task of clearing my inbox helped distract me from the awkwardness of the conversation. But even that only took a minute or two. The longer Pepper stood in my doorway, the more I was regretting having gone down this path. And then she broke the silence.

"I wish you'd told me sooner, Lilith. If I'd known before this whole thing with Thor came up-"

"It's not a big deal," I insisted, cutting off what she'd been about to say next. "Really, it isn't."

"Somehow, I don't think that's really true."

"Doesn't matter either way. The situation is what it is, and I'll make the best of it that I can."

"I could ask Tony if you could move back to your apartment. No," she continued ruefully. "No, they'd never agree to it, would they?"

"I think not."

"Well, if you _do_ find yourself in the mood to be social, the offer still stands. In the meantime- good luck with the data analysis."

"Mhmm," I murmured, already pulling up the first file. "I'll let you know if I run into a snag and don't think I'll get it done in time."

* * *

Not long after Pepper and Lilith departed, the rest of the team followed suit. They left Thor waiting for Stark- and good luck to him with _that_ \- while they all headed down to see what Fury wanted. Frankly, Steve was glad for the opportunity to get out of the Tower and _do_ something. He didn't feel very useful just lounging around the penthouse. And though he wouldn't admit it to Hawk, he was starting to agree with Stark on the subject of Loki.

With his magic tied up in that amulet, the God of Mischief posed less of a threat compared to last time. Not to mention an entirely different _kind_ of threat. With Loki so focused on reclaiming his magic, any plans of world domination seemed far-fetched, if not downright ridiculous. Steve just didn't see where it made sense to tie up the _entire_ team to watch over him day in and day out.

"Hey, I had a thought," Bruce began while they waited for the elevator. "Who's willing to bet Stark will be on time for that appointment?"

"On time? Stark? Hell no," Wanda scoffed lightly.

"Same," Nat agreed as the elevator doors slid open. "I know a losing wager when I hear one."

"What about you, Cap? Feeling financially adventurous today?"

Steve shook his head with a chuckle, replying, "Maybe you can sucker one of Fury's newer agents into taking that bet, but not me. I won't be entirely surprised if he misses the meeting altogether."

"Well, it was worth a try."

The four of them kept a lively banter going when they'd arrived on one of the floors designated for S.H.I.E.L.D. operations a few minutes later. For so early in the day, the place was already buzzing with energy. Not the typical hustle and bustle, he could tell. The atmosphere struck Steve as uneasy. He saw it in the eyes of the agents scurrying around. They took care to keep their paths well away from the quartet of Avengers. And well away from Fury's office.

He wasn't the only one to notice, but Wanda was the first to say anything aloud.

"Something sure has this place stirred up."

"Yes, and I'm sure that something is why we've been summoned down here."

Their discussion didn't progress much beyond the obvious before Fury himself emerged from his office. By his stance, one might think he was expecting to knock a few heads. The imposing director of S.H.I.E.L.D. had done plenty of that in his day. Still did, on occasion. But today, he merely scanned the room until his gaze landed squarely on them. Far from offering a pleasant greeting- doubtful that Fury knew the definition of the word pleasant- the man scowled.

"Why the hell are you standing there with your thumbs up your asses when we've got work to do!?"

 _That'd be Fury,_ Steve mused to himself. _I think he might be physically incapable of uttering a sentence that doesn't involve cursing._

Used to the way Fury tended to bark orders at everyone, no one batted an eyelash. As for the agents, some of the less-experienced ones froze in place until they realized the remark wasn't directed at them. They gradually recovered as the quartet of Avengers crossed the room to where Fury waited impatiently. Emphasis on the 'impatient' part, though he didn't utter another word. Rather, his posture did the yelling for him. One solid wall of pure annoyance.

Everyone filed into the unholy mess that was Fury's office. Once a week, the director allowed a few paper-pushers to tidy it up, but it always reverted to its natural state of chaos less than a day later. He refused Stark's offer to hire a personal administrator full time. Probably for the best, since the cost of filling the position would probably bankrupt the billionaire in the end. And that was _if_ he could find someone willing to put up with Fury.

Wanda and Nat snagged the two available chairs straight away, leaving Steve and Bruce to improvise. The good doctor braced against a filing cabinet that had seen better days; Steve made do with a bare patch of wall, resting the heel of his boot against the cream-colored baseboard. He'd just settled in when the door slammed closed.

"I hope you all are ready to do some _real_ work today instead of babysitting that damned Asgardian menace."

"A good morning to you, too, Fury," Wanda replied with a cheeky grin. "Glad to find you in fine form today."

"What I _am_ is up to my ass in reports of Hydra's bullshit. They're raising all kinds of hell all of a sudden."

Fury's retort sobered everyone in the room, though the news didn't come as a surprise. Not to Steve, anyway. Quite the opposite. He'd been expecting the terrorist organization to mobilize their forces while the team remained preoccupied with the Tower. Didn't want to be right, but the world didn't really care what he wanted. Fury certainly didn't care as he painted a clearer picture of the situation.

"Now S.H.I.E.L.D. has been fighting the bastards- fighting like hell- but it's time to bring out the big guns. That'd be you all."

No one argued with him.

"I have you broken into two teams- each to handle two of the more serious threats. Banner and Maximoff will head up to White Plains to investigate an outbreak of arson and vandalism in the business district. Rogers- you and Romanoff will have a long day ahead of you with our friends on the other side of the bay. I need your asses in Newark to sort out a string of kidnappings."

 _Kidnappings._

Steve would have preferred the assignment in White Plains, if only that it meant he didn't have to deal with human casualties. Rarely a happy ending with those, even if the enemy was defeated. On the other hand, he could see why Fury tasked them as he had. Arson and vandalism was the sort of job that would have better use for 'the other guy', while kidnappings required a little more finesse.

"If we're going to be of any use, we'd best get moving," Nat announced as she rose from her seat. "As it is, we're going to spend a good deal of time in traffic."

"Not as much as you'd think," Fury countered. "I called in a few favors. Got a helicopter waiting on the roof. It'll get you where you need to be a damned sight quicker than taking surface streets."

Steve hoped nothing on his face betrayed his thoughts at that moment. Bruce. In a helicopter. A combination of words that did not sit easy. Friend or not, he never allowed himself the luxury of forgetting the beast living a half-breath below the surface. So to be trapped several miles above the ground knowing that anything might provoke 'the other guy'…only Wanda seemed to lack any concern about that possibility.

 _Probably why she's the one going with Bruce._

Fury, meanwhile, ignored their stoic silence as he sifted through stacks of files littering the desk. He must have found the ones he was looking for, and tossed them on the seat Nat had just vacated. They hit the hardwood with a sharp smack that practically reverberated off the walls.

"These will tell you what my agents have uncovered so far. Read them on your way. The rest will be up to you."

And that's all Fury intended to say, clearly expecting them to show themselves out. Nat picked up the folders and led the way out. Steve pushed away from the wall to follow suit, leaving the other two to bring up the rear. A short walk later and they were back in the elevator- this time bypassing the penthouse to head straight for the roof. No cheerful banter accompanied them during the ride.

Their promised transportation was waiting for them, blades beating the air with deafening force. In moments like this, Steve found that he didn't much care for the technology of the modern world. Oh they'd begun developing military helicopters back in his time, but nothing like the leviathan of machinery it was possible to build today. It still staggered him from time to time, and made him long for the world he'd known. He pushed those thoughts aside, set one foot on the launch skid, hauled himself through the cabin doors.

Bruce sat across from him and Nat squeezed in on Steve's left. They signaled to the ground crew once Wanda found her place. The cabin doors were locked in place and the helicopter took off with a slight lurch. His stomach protested, and he felt as though it might still be on the rooftop below. If he'd known he'd be spending his morning in this fashion, Steve might have gone for a lighter breakfast.

 _Just try to keep it where it belongs until we land._

* * *

At first, he couldn't remember why he'd set an alarm for so damned early in the morning. Tony glared blearily at his phone, not quite believing that it was only quarter to eight. No civilized person woke up at this hour. And certainly not two days in a row. That got him thinking. He must have forgotten to turn off the alarm he'd set for yesterday.

That _had_ to be it.

Convinced that the rude awakening had merely been an oversight on his part, Tony disabled the reminder and settled back to sleep. Only the vaguest feeling that he was forgetting something important hovered at the back of his mind. Whatever it was, it wasn't enough to keep him from nodding off again.

The next thing Tony knew, he was jarred awake by a somewhat disgruntled JARVIS. He was about to unleash an inventive litany of obscenities at his faithful, invisible assistant, but then he glanced at the bedside clock. Nearly ten. Much later than it _felt_ like. Even so, he probably _ought_ to get up. See what the rest of the team was up to this morning.

 _In a few more minutes…_

" _Sir_ ," JARVIS' disembodied voice roused him. "Sir, I must insist that you wake up. _Immediately_."

"And for what possible reason?"

"You have a meeting in the Mayor's office at eleven, sir. Don't you remember?"

He did. Now, anyway.

Throwing the coverlet aside, Tony scrambled out of bed with a curse. It was one thing to be fashionably late to a social event; quite another to blow off a meeting with city officials. They were already in a prickly mood over the decision to play host to the gods of Asgard. Rather about _one_ of those gods in particular. Getting their agreement hadn't been easy, and part of the bargain that secured their approval were bi-monthly meetings at City Hall.

 _So let's not miss the first one, shall we?_

With no time to fuss over what to wear, he rummaged through his wardrobe for one of his go-to ensembles. Tony spied a charcoal grey jacket with matching pants. He grabbed for a dress shirt and shrugged into it. While getting the rest of himself in order, he gave his instructions to JARVIS.

"Order for a car to be waiting downstairs in ten- no, make it five- minutes. Is Thor up already?"

"Yes, sir. Several hours ago. He has been waiting for you in the breakfast room."

"I suppose I have you to thank that he didn't barge in here to fetch me personally."

"That would be correct, sir."

Tony fumbled for the light switch in the master bath. Soft light suffused the room dim room, reflecting on the mirrored wall opposite its luxurious walk-in shower. A luxury he couldn't afford this morning, sadly. Just the basics to make himself feel human again. Less than two minutes later, Tony was on his way out again. Three minutes to collect Thor and take the elevator express to the lobby.

 _Hell, we might just make it._

Or _would_ have if he hadn't nearly run smack into Loki in the hallway. Almost literally. The god had likely been headed to the breakfast room himself, when Tony stepped almost directly in his path. The two of them barely avoided a collision, and glared at one another in mutual annoyance. But as he was already running late, he suppressed any remark that would spark one of their verbal skirmishes. Loki, however, was not inclined to let the matter pass without comment.

"A little out of sorts this morning, mortal?"

Had anyone else said those words, they might have come across as mildly curious. Perhaps some good-natured amusement. Not Loki. His tone colored the question with equal parts condescension and sarcastic derision. Ordinarily, Tony would love to deliver a blistering rejoinder to the arrogant bastard, but he held it back. Knowing that Hawk would be the Trickster's only company today would more than make up for the lost opportunity. He feigned an affable smile.

"Just running behind schedule."

Loki made no reply, and they fell in step beside one another. Whatever game the god decided to play this morning, Tony didn't appreciate it. Rushing off now would look like a retreat, even if he did have an acceptable excuse. And the Trickster seemed to know he held the advantage, waiting until they'd reached the living room to speak again.

"Running behind schedule for what?" Mistrusting the apparent sincerity of the question, Tony wasn't inclined to respond. When Loki became aware of that fact, he flashed him a look of mild irritation. "It was a simple question. What possible harm could come of answering it? It's childish and petty- this deliberate pattern of concealing routine activities."

If he didn't know better, he might think the god was genuinely frustrated. And maybe he was. Tony couldn't deny that he did have a point. This past week, none of the team had made any effort to acquaint Loki with the Tower after the initial tour. They'd let him fend for himself to figure out when meals were served and kept him ignorant of any goings on.

Like the meeting yesterday morning. Although Loki wasn't invited to attend- and for good reason- they could have _told_ him about it. Definitely could have mentioned what had been discussed regarding today's schedule. The what, at least, if not the _why_.

 _Yeah, I guess we are being somewhat petty. I'll grant you that one, Reindeer Games. But you have to admit that you brought a good deal of it on yourself with your attitude._

"As it so happens, I have an appointment with the city council this morning. They want an update on how things are going here."

Tony didn't miss the bemused smile that lent a slight curve to the god's lips before he remarked, "Summoned you to be sure I'm not on the verge of wreaking havoc on their precious mortal civilization, have they? How inconvenient. Not to mention unnecessary."

"Tell me about it," Tony muttered half under his breath; from the sideways glance he caught from Loki, those words hadn't been quiet enough. Expectant silence stretched between them. He sighed and offered a half-hearted shrug. "They were most insistent on the matter, so your brother and I will go, nonetheless."

"Thor, too. How interesting."

 _See, that tone right there is why you're left in the dark. No one wants to put up with_ that _._

They reached the breakfast room, where the subject of their conversation was waiting impatiently. Thor was about to give Tony hell over being so late, but then his gaze caught on Loki. The indecision lasted little more than a second before he went ahead.

"You're late."

"I'm well aware. But I've got a car downstairs, so we should still be there relatively on time. So long as traffic isn't utter hell this morning."

Thor didn't get up from the table, his attention still fixated on his brother. The latter ignored him, crossing the room to take a seat at the table. While the Tony exchanged fruitless silent gestures with the former, the Trickster selected this and that from the spread left out from breakfast. Finally, as if sensing their debate, he raised his eyes briefly from the food.

"By all means, don't linger on my account. I assure you that I shan't be distressed by your absence."

Before either of them could reply, JARVIS broke into the conversation warningly, "Sir, if you and Mister Odinson do not leave _now_ , you will not make your appointment."

 _I suppose we concede this round to the Trickster._

"Yes, of course," Tony said, trying not to sound annoyed. "Come on, Thor. Let's get going."

They left the breakfast room and found the elevator waiting. Courtesy of JARVIS, no doubt. No need to even punch the button for the lobby; it was lit up already. As the doors closed to whisk them downstairs, Thor settled against one of the mirrored walls. He glanced up at the ceiling before shifting his gaze back to Tony.

"So, did you tell him that Hawk's keeping an eye on the Tower while we're all gone today?" Whatever answer the Thunder god had been expecting, Tony's spontaneous howls of laughter wasn't it. "What? You _did_ tell him, didn't you?"

The elevator had nearly reached the lobby by the time Tony had recovered enough to answer. And even then, he couldn't keep the merriment out of his voice.

"Nope. I guess that'll just have to be a surprise he'll discover on his own."


	9. No Honor amongst Thieves

It was only after the two of them left that he realized the breakfast room was empty. Just as it had been yesterday. Given that it was already mid-morning, Loki was only marginally surprised to be the only one at the table. He hadn't expected Pepper or her assistant to be around. And so much the better for that. As for the rest of the mortals- they could be anywhere. Nothing he should find unusual or suspect. No reason to think that something was going on.

 _Something_ is _going on and you know it. And yet again, they've intentionally left you in the dark._

Loki set down his fork and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He was already half out of humor after his unsatisfying debate with Stark on this very subject. The _last_ thing he needed was a replay.

 _Far more productive to think about what I_ did _learn this morning._

In exchange for suffering the mortal's insolence, he'd managed to discover that both Stark and Thor would be away from the Tower- likely for most of the day. A meeting with city council would not be a short one. Politicians tended to be long-winded. And with them gone, two of his biggest obstacles had been eliminated, leaving Loki a clear field to make progress with the more _agreeable_ mortals. After breakfast, anyway.

Mood improved at that thought, Loki turned his attention to the table. A tray of pastries caught his eye- especially when he saw the apple turnovers. He couldn't recall the last time he'd eaten one. Odin had kept him well-fed, but his diet had consisted largely of the same boring staples day after day. Prisoners weren't afforded much in the way of indulgences- not even high-ranking ones.

Meals in the Tower, then, were one of the few things Loki enjoyed. If he ignored the unwelcome intrusion of the Tower's other residents, anyway. So perhaps he should see this morning's lack of company as something to be grateful for, rather than dwell on not knowing _why_ he was left alone. There'd be time enough to sort out that mystery afterward. He had all day, didn't he?

Loki lingered over breakfast for a good half hour, savoring the quiet as he finished a cup of Earl Grey and one of the pastries. Okay, two. He might have eaten a third, but managed to show _some_ self-control. Definitely not easy; he had forgotten that he harbored a fondness for baked goods. Something he'd have to guard against around the others.

 _That is, if they ever resume eating at reasonable hours._

As he had done the previous day, Loki performed a circuit of the various common rooms on the penthouse floor. No sign of anyone. Anywhere. Either they were all in their private rooms- _unlikely_ \- or they weren't here at all. _Also unlikely._ But the more he weighed the options, the more he began to think the latter might be true. If so, they'd placed their trust in the hands of JARVIS. Loki considered testing the limits of that oversight.

 _What would happen if I tried the elevator, I wonder?_

Tempting, but a move like that would raise suspicion at a time when he needed to dispel it. Loki returned to his own room instead. Not to stay- just long enough to retrieve a book he had 'borrowed' from Lilith's collection yesterday. He hadn't the opportunity to start reading it yet, and this seemed like as good a time as any. As long as he didn't have it in hand when she returned at the end of the day, he doubted she would notice it had gone missing. Even if she did, it wasn't anything to be taken _too_ seriously.

 _And yet you seemed to think it a big deal when Odin stole books out of_ your _library._

Apparently, he wasn't going to escape without at least _one_ argument against himself this morning. Loki was determined to end this one quickly and decisively- in _his_ favor.

 _Again with this,_ he replied dismissively. _Why are you so eager to draw parallels where none exist?_

 _Don't exist, you say?_

 _Odin_ stole _what belonged to me. He has no intention of_ returning _it._

 _I see. So stealing is okay if it's only temporary. If Odin were to have given your things back, you would have forgiven him, then?_

Loki had just entered the living room when the voice had delivered that rather sly remark. Sly, but unconvincing. Posing the hypothetical was pointless, given that it stood no chance of ever happening. He settled into one of the oversized armchairs and rested his feet on the matching ottoman.

 _It'll never happen, so why waste time contemplating the question,_ he answered, considering the matter closed.

 _You won't answer because you know you wouldn't. If your possessions were restored to you tomorrow, your anger with him would be no less._

So much for wining this debate. Having regretted getting into it in the first place, Loki chose to end the argument with frozen silence. He opened the book cover and leafed through the title pages until coming to the first chapter. On the way, he noted a glossary of terms- thankfully only a few dozen. Not so many that it would make reading a chore. As it was, he was taking a chance.

Midgardian literature- if he could call it such- wouldn't be his first choice. Loki had stayed away from it as a general rule. He'd perused their histories and various works of philosophy, but didn't venture much beyond those genres. Certainly not into books of science fiction or, worse yet, fantasy. Lilith collection had boasted quite a few from both genres, and so he'd decided to see what the fuss was about.

Among the titles, he'd found one that showed a glimmer of promise. An authoritarian dystopian world met with rebellion and defiance sounded like a story he could get behind. And so with the majority of the day ahead of him, Loki began to read. _Tried_ to, anyway. He'd only reached the bottom of the first page when he felt eyes on him. Loki was almost certain he knew _whose_ , but just in case he was wrong, he kept his expression neutral as he lifted his gaze.

 _Why did I even bother?_ Sure enough, that miserable busybody, Barton, seemed to have materialized from nowhere. He stood with his back to the terrace, glaring at Loki with open hostility. _Don't you have anything better to do with your life, mortal?_

A question he couldn't help voicing aloud.

"I realize that you've taken quite the obsessive approach to ensuring I remain in the Tower," he drawled insolently. "But really, you need to get some perspective on your priorities. I'm sure even _you_ have better things to do than watch me read a book."

As predicted, his comment sufficiently provoked the archer into retorting, "You bet I do. But since Stark and the others won't see reason and send you back where you came from, someone has to keep watch."

"Why not leave the task to them, then, if you resent it so much?"

"Again, I would if I could."

Barton might have continued, but held back the second half of what he was going to say with a tight-lipped grimace. If Loki judged his expression accurately, the archer wasn't supposed to have told him _that_ much. Loki followed that observation to its logical conclusion and smirked knowingly.

"So, they're _all_ gone for the day and left _you_ with the unpleasant job of guarding the Tower."

Barton's merely offered him a brooding scowl.

Loki held the stare for a second or two before turning his attention to the book in his hands. While turning the page, he observed drily, "Keep your vigil if you like, but it seems to me that for once I'm not the one playing a joke at your expense. I must say, Stark has outdone himself."

The mortal didn't rise to the bait. Admirable, considering the barb had scored a direct hit. The archer directed a black look at him, Loki noted surreptitiously. It wouldn't take much to crack that stoic silence. But again, that wasn't part of his plan. Not for today. He'd save any true confrontation for a more advantageous moment. In the meantime, he'd content himself with what he hoped would be an equally satisfying activity.

* * *

By some kind of miracle, they'd actually managed to arrive on time. While Thor hadn't looked forward to attending this meeting, he wouldn't have wanted to be late, either. Stark, of course, played the whole affair off as though it wouldn't have mattered either way. As they were ushered into the Mayor's private office to be greeted by a group of dour-faced politicians, he wasn't inclined to agree. After all, Thor remembered how hard they'd all fought against this idea nearly a month ago.

 _Doesn't look as if their misgivings have lessened in the time since._

"Stark," the middle-aged gentleman in the center offered tersely. He shifted his gaze to Thor and nodded. "Odinson."

"Mayor []," Stark answered cheerfully. "You look quite miserable, and we haven't even started the meeting yet. I assure you that it won't be as bad as you imagine- although I might suggest that we'd all find it more agreeable to schedule something in the afternoon next time."

That remark didn't sit well with the city leaders. The Mayor gestured to the two vacant chairs in the middle of the room. A silent command if Thor ever saw one. Not wanting to cause any further issues, he stepped forward to take one of them for himself. Stark settled into the other, not at all bothered by the heavy stares from across the room. As for the Mayor, he resumed sitting in his own chair behind the large desk. The others did the same, flanking to the right and left.

"What I am," the politician began. "Is beset by all sides with people wanting to remove me from office for agreeing to let you bring Laufeyson back to this planet- back to _New York_ , in particular."

"I find that hard to believe, since confidentiality was a key factor in this arrangement. Or has City Hall been telling tales all over town? If so, then you've made your own problem."

" _My_ office has done nothing of the kind. The sources of the leak are coming out of _yours_ , Stark. At least, that's what I'm hearing time and again from furious community leaders- hell, even out of Washington itself. They all point to information they heard from someone in _your_ organization."

News that came as a surprise. Not just to Thor, but to Stark as well. The only a dozen or so people in the Tower who knew about Loki's presence on Midgard. Of them, nearly all were members of the Avengers. The rest were Fury's key operatives. He couldn't think of anyone on that list who would deliberately disclose any classified information to the public.

 _Or maybe I just don't want to_ believe _they would._

Stark's good-natured grin faltered and he cast a sharp look over the group facing them. In what sounded like an attempt to discard the possibility, he argued, "And how are you sure they're not pointing the finger at me just to hide that your office can't- or _won't_ \- keep this information classified? After all, it stands to reason that it's far more likely someone on that side of the desk would start trouble in hopes it would end with sending Loki back to Asgard."

Not the worst theory. Certainly a plausible one. The Mayor shifted somewhat uncomfortably, obviously not wanting to admit Stark could be right. That gave him all the ammunition to press on with his point.

"Quite frankly, your office is far more likely to be a risk. How many of your aides- even one of you sitting here in this room- could be tempted into trading that sort of story for the right price? And if it achieves the outcome you want, what's a little bad press for a few days?"

"Now wait just a minute," one of the other council members protested angrily. The wiry man half-rose out of his seat, one hand curled into a fist. "Where do you get off insulting our reputations with your specious scandalmongering?"

Unconcerned, Stark raised an eyebrow at the councilman, querying innocently, "And how is your tax shelter in the Caymans doing, Grant? Handsomely, I imagine."

The man's eyes widened, and he sank back into the chair cushions in silence. No one else dared say anything after that, not wanting to be the next in the line of fire. In moments like this, Thor couldn't help noticing how much the mortal reminded him of Loki. An observation he wouldn't dare make to either of them, but the similarities couldn't be denied. At the moment, Stark was basking in having made his point- a perfect mirror of what he'd seen his brother do time and time again.

 _If they ever manage to put their differences aside, we are all going to be in serious trouble._

"So," he continued artlessly. "Let's just dispense with the talk of 'honorable' reputations, shall we? Besides, I see no point in arguing about _how_ the information leaked to the public. It doesn't solve the problem of what to _do_ about it."

Thor was grateful that Stark was making an effort to shift their discussion to something more productive. From the expressions of the council members, he wasn't the only one. They seemed willing to drop the accusations in favor of finding a solution to the more immediate problem. Not that they didn't need to figure out where the leak came from eventually, but public opinion was the bigger threat in the immediate sense. The Mayor was the first to offer up the first proposal.

"The council and I have discussed it amongst ourselves, and agree that there's no covering up that Laufeyson is here. Too many outside parties know the truth." He glanced to the tall, thin woman on his left, who nodded. "We think a Press conference is our best option for damage control. Get the message _we_ want out to the people before they come up with ideas of their own."

"Press conference, eh? I suppose it could work. I suppose Thor and I could make an official statement if that's what you want."

"Actually, we were thinking that having the whole team would present a better image. Fury, too. Let them know that S.H.I.E.L.D. is partnering on this."

Stark barely held back an eye roll, obviously believing that the council was being dramatic. And he wasn't wrong to think their demands were overkill. Thor was about to point that out when Stark delivered a sarcastic retort.

"Next thing I know, you'll demand to have _Loki_ there, as well." The group exchanged uncomfortable looks. Stark shook his head, incredulous. "I don't believe it. You _do_ want him there, don't you?"

"How better to convince the public that he's under control than to see Laufeyson in your midst. Subdued and harmless."

 _Subdued? That'll be the day._

Personally, he thought the idea a mistake, and that bringing Loki out of the Tower would do just the opposite for public safety. Giving his brother any opportunity to interact with the average Midgardian would encourage ideas of conquest. Especially so early in the whole experiment. Thor thought it his duty to say as much.

"If I might interject," he said. "I think it unwise to bring my brother out of the Tower, given that he's only been on Midgard for a week. Let's give it more time before introducing him to the public, unless you _want_ to give him the chance to tell them what he thinks of mortals."

The council remained silent for a long time, giving the impression they might have seen reason. Foolish hope, apparently. The Mayor crushed it when he gave his reply.

"Better they know what lives among them. Decision's final: Either Laufeyson attends the Press conference or we forget the whole thing."

* * *

I glanced at the clock in the bottom right hand corner of my screen. Nearly 12:30. Hard to say where the last four hours had gone, but gone they were. Most of them had been spent cleaning the raw data files I'd received before they could be plugged into my database for calculation. Trash data was the bane of every analyst's existence. I fought with that monster often enough to wonder how people could sleep at night when they designed systems so abysmal at capturing data.

 _If I had_ my _way…_

I let out an exasperated sigh, only for it to turn into a rumbling growl towards the end. A frustrated sound that escaped me at least twenty times a day. I pushed away from my desk and rubbed my temples.

 _Go on._

Of course. Just to add to my frustration- there was that voice again. It had been quiet all morning. So quiet I'd almost felt alone with my own thoughts. Almost, but clearly that feeling had been an illusion. Its question _sounded_ innocent enough, but I decided not to give into the temptation of answering.

 _Oh come now,_ the voice wheedled coaxingly. _You clearly had an idea- why not share it?_

I almost asked just _who_ I would be sharing my idea with. Almost, but didn't dare. Too likely I might receive an answer that I wasn't prepared to hear. And so I redirected my focus to something less likely to end in an uncomfortable existential struggle- the dilemma about what to do for food.

My calculations were running at the moment, and would take a good twenty minutes to finish the first pass. Might as well fetch lunch in the meantime. This would be the opportune time, too, as Pepper was due to be gone for another half hour or so. No questions from her about whether it was a good idea to dash upstairs to raid the kitchen. Really, what could possibly happen in the five whole minutes I planned to be there? Nothing. Loki would probably be avoiding me, anyway.

 _Are you so sure of that? Ordering in would be safer._

My inner voice of reason, of course, steering me away from potential trouble. On most days, I would obey it, but I was in no mood to be bossed around- even by myself. I wanted to do what _I_ wanted, even if it wasn't necessarily the smartest choice of action. So with my mind made up, I got to my feet. Outside my office, I pulled the door closed. Even though I knew I wouldn't be gone long, I locked the door behind me.

 _Don't want Daryl poking around in here and mucking up a whole morning's work by being 'helpful'. And now to pass the gauntlet on my way out._

Thankfully, the floor was quiet; most everyone else was at lunch. No half-dozen people standing around in groups wanting to chitchat with me when all I wanted was to get to the elevator. On most days, I wore my earbuds and kept my music loud enough to discourage them. But as I'd run my iPod dead this morning, I was grateful not to have to need it today.

Swiping my badge through the special reader, I selected the call button for the penthouse floor. The display panel flashed the car's current floor. The downstairs lobby. Great. Probably meant that it was loaded full of people and would be stopping on several floors before it got up here. The seconds ticked by with agonizing slowness. I tapped my fingertips against my forearm in impatience.

"Oh come on."

 _Bet you'd find teleporting useful right now,_ the voice teased. _You'd never have to wait for an elevator- or anything else- again._

The doors slid open, saving me from having to answer. A few of my colleagues to out; Pepper wasn't among them. A welcome piece of luck. I didn't waste it, and bade the trio a hasty goodbye as I stepped inside. Only after the doors closed did I sigh with relief.

"Ms. Morgan," a polite, disembodied voice said.

 _Oh god damn it._ In as friendly a tone I could manage, I replied, "Good afternoon, JARVIS."

"I see you intend to go to the penthouse."

"I do. Is there a problem with that?"

A pause.

"You do know that Mr. Laufeyson is only minimally guarded today," the AI prompted.

I ground my molars in an effort not to pick a fight with the machine. It controlled the Tower, and could reroute this elevator to the downstairs lobby at any moment. Had to play this off the right way if I didn't want that to happen.

"I don't intend to stay long. Just a quick trip to the kitchen and I'll be on my way out again. But I appreciate the concern."

 _Liar._

 _I could do without the commentary, thank you._

 _Just an observation,_ the voice replied with a verbal shrug. _Not a condemnation._

Whatever the unwelcome presence thought, my comment had appeased JARVIS.

"Very well, Ms. Morgan."

"JARVIS, I've told you that it's just Lilith."

"I do not mean to give offense, but it goes against the fundamental-"

"Never mind," I sighed in the middle of the AI's stiff apology. The elevator slowed to a stop. "I'll be back shortly, if you'll hold the elevator for me."

"Of course, Ms. Morgan."

Determined not to let this take a moment longer than necessary, I maintained a purposeful stride in crossing the penthouse. It carried me through the foyer and living room. I paid little attention to anything beyond my intended destination. Honestly, my mind was too busy reconstructing a mental list of what might be in the fully-stocked kitchen. Trying to decide what I might want to pilfer for lunch.

The task proved to be daunting, as usual. I wasn't used to so many choices; options in the refrigerator and pantry of my apartment tended to be on the sparse side. Meals were carefully planned a week at a time, and I didn't have the luxury of changing my mind. Still, I somewhat missed the freedom of deciding what I would eat- not to mention cooking for myself. Stark's catering staff did everything here. Kind of took the fun out of it.

In the end, I went for something simple. The last of the cured ham looked appetizing, so I snatched it up with a few pieces of Munster cheese and a tomato. The last of those needed to be sliced up. To my delight, one of the croissants was left over from breakfast. Way better than regular bread for making a sandwich. I spotted a bowl of nectarines on the counter, and so I plucked a few from the top before heading out.

Wasn't until I re-emerged into the living room that I noticed it wasn't empty. Barton drew my attention first, standing like a grim sentry near the door leading to the terrace. But the archer's focus wasn't looking outward; he was staring intently at one of the chairs. My gaze followed his line of sight, despite knowing full well what he was looking at.

 _More like_ who _he's looking at._

As predicted, Loki occupied said chair. For his part, he appeared to be ignoring his silent guard. Nor had he noticed my passing through, obviously more interested in the book he was reading. Perfect. I didn't intend to divert his attention away from it, having given Barton a silent nod of acknowledgement. Just had to slip by and get to the elevator. Easy peasy.

And then Loki turned the page, affording me a glimpse of the cover. I stopped dead in my tracks, recognizing it immediately as one of mine. Not just that it _looked_ like my book- no, it _was_ my book. The last I'd seen of it, that particular volume had been on my bookshelf. In my room. To have gotten it, Loki would have needed to…my temper exploded.

* * *

Pepper returned to the office sooner than expected. Tony and Thor were still stuck in their meeting with the city council, and so she wasn't able to catch lunch with either of them. The former promised to make it up to her with dinner this evening, though, and so she forgave him. Par for the course when dealing with a man of his business interests- plans were always in a state of change. And Pepper was just as guilty, having cancelled her fair share of lunch and dinner dates.

 _Speaking of cancelled lunch plans...maybe I'll stop by Lilith's office and see how she's doing._ When the elevator dropped her off in the office lobby, Pepper headed straight for the row of private offices on the right. Only when she arrived in front of the correct door, it was closed. _Maybe she wanted privacy to concentrate on the data analysis._

 _Or maybe she just wants some privacy._

It was that last thought that made her think twice about what to do next. After their conversation this morning, she didn't want her protégé to feel as though she was prying into her personal time. Living in the Tower, she knew full well how little of it the woman got lately. But just in case Lilith might be looking for a break- if only for a few minutes- she went ahead and knocked on the door.

No answer.

She tried again- a little louder this time. Lilith often listened to music while she worked, saying that it helped her concentrate. During her first week in New York, she'd played it streaming from her computer, but a few of the other employees had complaints about the volume level. So now she stuck to headphones in order to keep from disturbing anyone.

 _At which point, I'm probably wasting my time knocking at all,_ she mused to herself. _A nuclear bomb could detonate outside and she'd never hear it._

"Are you looking for Lilith, Ms. Potts," she heard Daryl ask.

She glanced over her shoulder, somewhat startled. The analyst strolled up beside her, in no apparent hurry to continue on his way. He had only been working in the office for six weeks or so, and Pepper wasn't certain whether he would be a good fit. Lilith wasn't impressed by his work, which wasn't a good sign. Then again, Lilith's standards were incredibly high. _Impossibly_ high, one might say.

"I was," she admitted, pushing those thoughts aside. "But I think she must have her headphones in."

"Don't think she's back yet, actually."

"Back?"

"Saw her head for the elevators probably ten- maybe fifteen- minutes ago."

Elevators. Lilith told her this morning that she would order in for lunch. So where did she go? Pepper tried not to jump to any hasty conclusions. Just because Lilith had left the office didn't mean that anything was wrong. She could have changed her mind. People did that all the time. Lilith could have run out to pick up something from across the street. No big deal.

 _The hell it isn't._

"Well, I guess that explains why she's not answering," Pepper replied with a forced laugh. "I'll come back later."

After leaving Daryl outside Lilith's door, she continued on to her own office. Sat at her desk and convinced herself to get to work. Didn't last long. Worry gnawed at her, despite her best efforts to keep calm. Peppers eyes strayed to the cell phone lying at her elbow. When she couldn't take it anymore, she picked it up and sent a text.

 **{Pepper 11/1/206 12:42:04 PM}:** Stopped by your office- did you end up leaving for lunch, after all?

Several minutes passed with no answer. Again- could mean anything. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Rather than try Lilith's phone, she sent her next message to Clint.

 **{Pepper 11/1/2016 12:47:18 PM** }: Hey- is everything all right up there?

No answer from _him_ , either.

Now Pepper was truly worried. Clint always answered his messages with a punctuality that bordered on compulsive. So if he wasn't answering…

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Ms. Potts?"

"Did Lilith go out to lunch today?"

"No, Ms. Potts."

"She didn't go upstairs- did she?"

"I did advise against it under the current circumstances, but Ms. Morgan assured me that she'd make a quick trip to the kitchen."

 _Not the wisest decision, Lilith,_ she cursed in annoyance.

"She's not come back yet."

"No, Ms. Potts." A slight hesitation and then JARVIS continued, "I believe she's been detained by an argument with Mr. Laufeyson."

" _Argument!?_ " she exclaimed, far more loudly than she intended. In a quieter- and yet no less urgent- tone, she demanded, "Where is Clint? Is he-?"

"Mr. Barton is present. The situation is under control."

Pepper wasn't entirely convinced. She rose from her desk, grabbed her phone and went straight for the elevator. The front office receptionist gave her a curious look, but said nothing as she swiped her badge in the reader and punched the button. She wasn't sure what she could do by going up to the penthouse, but she couldn't just sit down here and wait.

* * *

"How _dare_ you," I leveled at him angrily, startling not only the god, but Barton as well.

The latter gave me a warning glare, which I ignored. Depositing my lunch on a nearby table, I stalked right up to Loki. By the time I'd reached him, the god had recovered from his surprise. His expression betrayed no sense of remorse for having been caught red-handed, although I could see he was annoyed that I _did_ catch him. An attitude that only added fuel to the fire. I seized the book from his hands.

"Lilith," Barton queried warily. "What in the hell?"

My glare never left Loki.

"This is _mine_. You had no right to take it without asking."

He measured my reaction for several minutes, in no rush to reply. I knew that I had started this from a tactical disadvantage by revealing how upset I was. But damn it, I _was_ upset. I didn't want anyone in my room- least of all _him_. And to find out he'd taken something…what _else_ might be missing? What else might he have stumbled across while he'd been in there?

Thankfully, nothing that could connect me to Asgard or Esperringte. No need to worry that he had discovered I was the Bearer. But I still kept other _personal_ things there. Things I wouldn't want anyone to discover. Things no one had any business knowing.

"Such dramatics, mortal," he remarked at last. "It is only a book. And hardly one of any great importance at that."

 _It is important to me,_ I retorted in silent fury. _Not that_ you _care._

 _So argue a point he_ would _care about._

 _Like what?_ I snapped irritably. _I don't see how the subject of ruling Earth is applicable in this case. Nor one I ought to encourage._

 _Don't be facetious,_ the voice rebuked me sharply. Odd- I almost swore that it sounded…different. The tone was missing the taunting quality I'd come to recognize. _You can think of what else might resonate with him._

 _Why should I care?_

I sensed no small amount of frustration on its part that I was not inclined to cooperate. Its next words confirmed that suspicion, as the voice shot back heatedly, _do you want to keep him out of your room?_

With no means of countering that point, I conceded the argument. Of course, that meant now I had to think of a logical argument that might be strong enough to influence the god's opinion. A parallel comparing what he'd done to a loss on his part would be ideal. One particular loss came to mind immediately, but I rejected it just as quickly. Not only would it be dangerous to bring up the subject of his magic, but the two situations were not of equal value. Loki would dismiss it outright.

 _So what else do I have?_

Barton didn't give me the chance to answer that question.

"Go on back downstairs, Lilith. I can settle this matter."

I knew what he was trying to do. He wanted me to leave, and thereby avoid any chance Loki might discover who I was. Maybe if he had conveyed those words as a _suggestion_ instead of a command, I might have gone along with it. But he hadn't. He was yet another person telling me what to do. I was having none of it, and shot him a venomous look.

"The hell _you'll_ settle it. This is between me and Laufeyson. _I'll_ be the one to settle it." Not giving him the opportunity to object, I turned back to the book thief himself. "And as for _you_ \- the book isn't the point. I don't give a damn whether it's worth anything or not."

Not deterred by his air of bemused silence, I added, "Would you care _what_ someone stole from you? Of course not. The offense is the same regardless of the object's value- or lack thereof."

Oh he did _not_ like hearing that speech one bit. Likely because he couldn't deny it was true, were I to hazard a guess. Loki didn't strike me as a gracious loser- in any competition. I was about to find that out first hand, his mocking smirk a warning that whatever he'd say next would punish me for the minor victory. He stood and took a step towards me; I held my ground. From the corner of my eye, I saw Barton darting in to intercept, but he'd made his move too late. By the time he'd reached us, Loki had already made his- a lightning fast grab for the book in my hand.

"Worthless, you say," the god taunted. "Well, then, why even keep such a possession?"

Not liking the direction he was taking, I tried to get it back. My fingertips curled around the bottom corner, slipping on its glossy cover. At the same moment, Loki jerked his arm backwards. Maybe I should have let go, but I feared what he might do if I lost my grip. The decision to hang on proved to be a mistake in the end. The opposing tensions put too much stress on the worn binding, which tore down the spine with an awful ripping sound.

The momentum caused both of us to take a step backwards. Several pages slipped free of the glue and floated to the floor. I could only stare in disbelieving horror at the now ruined book. One of my favorites. I must have read it more than a dozen times.

 _You won't be reading it anymore._

Sorrow hit me first, momentarily eclipsing fury. And then the latter returned two-fold. They warred with one another, tightening my throat until I was unable to speak. But I managed to force myself to meet Loki's eyes at least. In that moment, I found myself hating him. Really and truly _hating_ him. When he'd slaughtered hundreds a few years ago, I hadn't been half as angry as I was right now. Reactions that might have seemed bizarre if it had really been about the _book_.

It wasn't.

I let my half of the paperback drop to the floor, where it landed with a dull slap. More pages fluttered out of the torn binding. Loki looked as though he expected me to say something; I regarded him in accusatory silence for a few seconds before turning on my heel. My lunch sat nearly forgotten on an end table. As I passed by, I retrieved it and kept walking. Didn't turn once the whole way to the elevator.

Whether JARVIS had been holding it this whole time, or he'd called it to coincide with my arrival, I couldn't say. But I was grateful not to have to wait. The doors closed, shutting out the disaster I'd left behind. Couldn't think about that. Not any of it. I had work awaiting me downstairs. Maybe by the time I'd finished, I might have some idea how I was going to face Loki this evening.

 _I won't let you get the better of me, that much I can promise you._


	10. Investigations and Coverups

Fury had been right. The helicopter had gotten them across the bay far quicker than ground transportation. Almost too quickly. Nat would have liked a little more time to read through the dossier before they arrived. With six separate kidnappings- at least six so far- she had a lot of material to absorb. The ride over hadn't given her time enough to give it more than a cursory read.

 _Suck it up,_ she told herself. _You've worked with worse._

As she and Cap watched the helicopter lift off, Nat tucked the folder under her arm and gave a sigh. "Well, I suppose we ought to get started."

"Any ideas where we might do that?" He turned to her, expression grim. "Fury's files contained plenty of information, but almost none of it useful in finding out what Hydra's after."

"I'd disagree if I could, but I got the same impression."

They headed for the roof access into the building- one of Stark's- and continued to brainstorm a plan. Sure enough, when she opened the door, a junior S.H.I.E.L.D. agent stood waiting on the other side. Another joined them at the bottom of the stairs. _Very_ junior, by the look of them. Hopefully they'd find that the agents inside were more seasoned, or Nat would have serious misgivings about their chances of success.

The quartet passed through what probably looked like an ordinary office building from outside. Even if someone glanced up from the street, it wasn't anything unusual, a row of cubicles along the windows projecting an image of corporate America. But once you got beyond the wall separating them from the main room, the interior told a very different story.

Outfitted to serve as a satellite base of operations, the command center came complete with the same tech as Fury had in the Tower. Albeit, maybe not as comprehensive or sleek in its design. A rougher version meant for the field. Although, she did notice that S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't skimped on the arsenal of gear- or in the agents needed to guard it.

She walked by, focused on the wall of Plexiglas in the center of the room. A map of Newark had been mapped on its five by seven foot surface, lights of varying colors indicating points of interest or targets. A handful of agents stood next to it and appeared to be discussing the case. Or rather, arguing about it.

"I'm telling you that's a dead end, Ellis. We've turned over every rock I that neighborhood. If the bastards were there, we'd have found them already."

"Yeah, well, _something_ is going on- I just _know_ it. Listen, Mertz, we're bound to discover what if you give me a few days…"

"No chance. We interviewed everyone on day one and turned up nothing. I let you continue with it- let you tie up _three_ agents for your wild goose chase- but enough is enough. I'm not giving you any more resources to waste on it."

Ellis wanted to keep arguing, but held it back in grudging silence. One or two others who'd been with him were equally disappointed with the outcome of the discussion. Nat recognized the lead agent as someone she'd worked with a few times. He was a solid agent with good instincts. And yet…

"Cap- why don't you have a chat with the one in charge," she suggested in a low voice so as not to be overheard by anyone else.

He angled a curious glance her way and queried, "And while I am, you'll be…?"

"Somewhere else."

Her cryptic reply let him know not to press for details now. They'd compare notes later, once they'd gleaned everything they could from Fury's team. Nat hung back to allow Cap to get a few steps ahead of her. When everyone's eyes were riveted on him and Mertz, she blended into the ranks on the periphery. Just hovering there, listening to the various side conversations for anything useful.

Ellis and his two colleagues joined the fringe, exactly as she'd hoped. They were completely disinterested in the main discussion, consumed by a heated debate amongst themselves. None of them noticed Nat edging closer to their group, casually eavesdropping their every word.

"So that's it, then?" one of them demanded tersely. "We just give up?"

"What did you want me to do, Nguyen? The task unit is under his command, not mine."

"You know as well as I do that something's not right in that place."

"Can't _prove_ it, though. That's the sticking point."

"Could have, Ellis," argued the third agent. "One more day and I think we could have gotten that Boyden couple talking."

Ellis sent the woman a particularly slashing look.

"You'd better not be saying what I _think_ you're saying, Jessop." The other agent merely shrugged by way of response. An action her colleague pounced on with hushed fury. "Mertz told us to back off, and that's what were gonna have to do. Like it or not. You'll get your new assignments when he's done talking to Rogers, and I'm going to expect you to _stick_ to them."

Grumbles followed, but neither Nguyen nor Jessop argued outright. Out of the corner of her eye, Nat judged how much longer she had before Cap would be done. Not long. He and Mertz were wrapping up. So that meant she had time for one- maybe two- questions.

 _Better make them count._

"Which neighborhood?"

Despite her best efforts to sound conversational, she still managed to startle the trio. No one wanted to answer at first, obviously unsettled that their discussion hadn't been as private as they thought. At last, Ellis stepped up to the plate.

"Ironbound District. We were canvassing the blocks between Jefferson and Pulaski this past week."

"Why there?"

"Two of the victims disappeared from Independence Park. Mertz tasked us with chasing down leads in the area."

Cap was turning around, searching for her in the room. Time for one last question.

"I see. Got an address on the Boydens?"

"226 Oliver St," Jessop supplied when her fellow agents hesitated. "They don't live far from the park."

With that, Nat moved to join Cap in the center of the room. Before she left, she gave the agents a perfunctory nod. "Thanks."

Thankfully, neither he nor Mertz had seen her talking to Ellis. The latter offered her a tight smile and greeted her, "Romanoff- good to see you again."

"Wish it could be under better circumstances."

"I was just telling Rogers that we don't have much. Every lead we've chased down has led nowhere. That's why I asked Fury to call in someone from the dream team, as it were, to give us a hand."

Dream team. She was amused to see the slight flush of embarrassment on Cap's face at the label the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had just slapped on them. The man really could use to accept praise more often. Wasn't like people were going to stop giving it. He tried to cover it with a light cough while handing her a folder. Inside, Nat found several sheets of paper in protective slip-covers.

Ransom notes. One for each victim. She skimmed over them with a critical eye. Definitely amateur. The kind of thing you saw in movies, but nothing like the real deal. She raised an eyebrow quizzically at Mertz.

"These don't look like Hydra's work."

"They're not," he agreed. "When we got to the bottom of those, they turned out to be fake. People blackmailed into perpetrating the ransom scheme. Once we shook _them_ down for who was applying that pressure, we went to work on the blackmailers."

Nat knew where this was headed. She shook her head with a rueful smile and said, "Let me guess- they were in the same predicament."

"Bingo. My team has peeled the layers of this onion back as far as the trail led us. It's ended in smoke and mirrors every time."

"So what you're saying is, you can't be _sure_ it's Hydra."

Mertz shrugged.

"Not and be 100% positive, but it's the most likely theory we've pieced together. I look at the trouble and resources it took to put something this elaborate together and ask myself: Who else has the means to do it?"

"And the motive?"

"That's another matter entirely. And one with even _less_ answers than who abducted those people."

Nat looked to Cap, closing the folder. "I'd say we've got our work cut out for us, don't you?"

"And then some."

She fanned the folder at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

"You mind if we borrow this?"

"Not at all. Anything in my lab is at your disposal. Whatever you need. And if we don't have it- just let me know and I'll get it requisitioned from HQ."

"We'll do that." She took a step in the direction of the stairs leading to street level. "C'mon, partner. Daylight is burning."

* * *

After leaving Newark, the pilot was keen to get them to White Plains on the double. Bruce sat across from Wanda, alternating between staring out the window and at the dossier in his lap. Thinking, mostly. About what he was doing here. He didn't usually work in the field like this. At least not until the fighting got ugly enough to need…well, the 'other' guy. Most days, his contributions were limited to lab work and testing.

 _Definitely outside of the norm today._

Even more unusual, Fury had teamed him up with Wanda. They'd worked together a few times within a larger team, but never as a pair. He darted a quick look at her. She was studying the contents of her mission folder, brows furrowed in concentration. Oblivious to his scrutiny.

"You might want to finish reading before we land," she commented dryly, not raising her eyes from the page.

 _Or perhaps_ not _so oblivious._

"I _am_ reading."

"Uh huh."

Suppressing a sigh, Bruce made a conscious effort to focus on the reports from Fury's team in the field. He leafed through until he found the results of the fire marshal's inspection. Looking for anything that might stand out. He'd examined reports of past investigations for Hydra's targets. The terrorist organization tended to adhere to a particular style when it came to arson- at least when they wanted the authorities to _know_ they'd hit a target.

Unfortunately, none of the details matched anything from Hydra's list of favorite calling cards. He especially didn't like that none of the methods were the same. By a long shot. The approaches were so varied that Bruce doubted all of the fires had been set by one individual. Which meant finding a connection to Hydra would be much more difficult.

 _If it even_ is _them in the first place._ He had to admit that Fury and his agents at S.H.I.E.L.D. might be premature in pinning this on Hydra. _If they're wrong, this will get a lot messier to solve._

The helicopter began its descent. They'd arrived at White Plains already. Bruce neatened the stack of papers and closed the file, waiting for the pilot to land. Wanda did the same and regarded him with a placid expression. It wasn't the look of someone tiptoeing on eggshells. Nor was she assessing the odds that the 'other' guy might overwhelm him and send the helicopter crashing to the pavement. She just…looked at him. Bruce had noticed her doing that often in the months since she joined the team; he always found it somewhat unsettling.

 _Face it, you're just not used to someone who sees you without thinking of the monster._

The skids touched down with a light jolt, saving him from having to make idle conversation. He wasn't any good at it, anyway, so best not to try. The doors slid open to reveal a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. The woman smiled at Wanda, and was about to say something when she noticed him and froze. A yell from the pilot jolted her out of it. Even so, she gave Bruce ample room to exit, standing mutely at a generous distance.

 _Now,_ that's _more familiar._

The three of them stood on the rooftop while waiting for the helicopter to depart. The blades beat the air loudly, whipping gusts of it to toss Wanda's scarlet hair fitfully. When it had gone, she attempted to finger-comb it back into the semblance of order. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent said nothing. Finally, Bruce decided he'd have to get this going himself.

"I take it we're expected," he asked neutrally.

"Fury called this morning to say he was sending someone out here to help."

 _He didn't say_ who _, though, did he?_ No doubt other members of the team- Cap in particular- would have gotten a warmer reception. Bruce tried not to take it too personally. And so he pushed onward with business.

"From the reports I read on the way, it looks as though you could really use it."

They needed no more evidence of that than to look across the street, to the burnt-out shell of what used to be an office building. Half-tumbling brick towers jutted out of the charred rubble. The remains of the building's first story; if it'd had any others, they were consumed by the fire. The site had been torched quite thoroughly.

"I take it that's one of the targets," Wanda queried.

"Yeah, it was the first one hit."

"Any chance we can go over and have a look around?"

"Certainly. I'll show you down."

Passing through the access door, they descended a narrow flight of stairs. Another door opened into an empty floor that may have been occupied at one time. No one here now- jut the odd bit of office furniture here and there. A couple of boxes had been stacked haphazardly in various piles. Bruce suspected the previous owners had vacated the space recently- and likely in a hurry.

The next story down showed signs of life. A team of six agents had set up operations in one half of the room. The other half resembled the scene from upstairs, only slightly more barren. The task team had commandeered the furniture in constructing their command center, leaving the boxes behind. Their escort wove through those to reach the rest of the team. Heads bobbed up from desks to watch their approach. More wary stares. Interestingly enough, not all of them directed at him.

The lead S.H.I.E.L.D. agent gestured to each member of the team as she rattled off their names.

"Kerle, Wetterman and Price. I'm Sczepanek. We've been working the arson situation since day one. Team," she drew and inward breath. "I'm sure you've all heard of Banner and Maximoff. They're here to give the investigation a much needed boost."

From the muted responses, Bruce could tell they were all wondering just what kind of 'boost' Fury had planned. None of them were overly eager to leave their workstations. In fact, most avoided direct eye contact. Probably afraid doing so would get them volunteered to be assigned to Bruce's task team. Sczepanek didn't waste any more time, heading for the elevator that could take them to the ground floor. The three of them squeezed into the cramped car and rode the whole way in silence.

At street level, life seemed to be going on as normal. At least at first. Looking closer, though, he could see signs of a community on edge. The blackened skeleton dominating a whole city block had much to do with that. Pedestrians crossed to this side of the street rather than to walk beside it. Bruce noted their tight expressions and nervous glances. They were so preoccupied with watching the building that none of them paid attention to the three grim figures that had emerged out onto the street in their midst.

In hopes of maintaining as anonymous a presence as possible, Bruce turned up the collar of his coat and shoved his hands in his pockets. Wanda likewise set about bundling up by wrapping one of the long tails of her woolen scarf around her neck. Or perhaps she was just cold. November had begun with an unforgiving drop in temperature. Digging around in the ashes without any protection from the elements wasn't going to be a picnic.

Traffic broke, giving them an opportunity to cross to the other side. Sczepanek strode briskly to a padlocked gate, which secured a temporary chain-link fence surrounding the site. While Bruce and Wanda waited, she withdrew a key and fit it into the lock. She offered a brief explanation in response to their quizzical expressions.

"Had to put this damned thing up to keep the neighborhood kids and vagrants out. One the wreckage stopped smoldering, we kept finding teenagers camped out in here. Sneaking booze or smoking joints."

"Or fooling around," Wanda added with a bemused smirk.

Sczepanek nodded. "That, too."

"Anyone _else_ been hanging around," Bruce queried, thinking that the arsonist or arsonists might have tried to return to the scene.

"Just the kids and two or three homeless guys. None of them have been back since we put up the fence."

Just as well that they hadn't, although he would consult with Wanda later whether she thought it a good idea to interview anyone who had gone into the building. Sczepanek, meanwhile, pushed the gate open. They were about to go in when a grey sedan pulled up to the curb and stopped. Bruce and Wanda looked back just in time to see a middle-aged man in a casual business suit get out of the rear seat. His driver remained in the vehicle with the engine running.

"My. Fordyce. I wasn't expecting you today." Sczepanek's tone carried a hint of both surprise and irritation. She turned to them and added, "Mr. Fordyce is the property owner. This was his building."

"Got a call this morning that Fury was sending reinforcements. I wanted to swing by to see if they needed anything."

The man smiled broadly. An action seemingly at odds for the circumstances. Bruce's impression told him that Fordyce _really_ came to say he'd met the Avengers in person. One from the fan club, no doubt. Likely carrying his collector cards in the pockets of that expensive mohair coat. And now he'd been struck by a fortuitous calamity that gave him the excuse to rub shoulders with them.

 _Or at least I_ hope _that's why he's here._

"I was just about to show them around the building. Why don't you wait for us across the street and we can make formal introductions there?"

"Nonsense! I'd be more than happy to be of help to you here- after all, I knew the layout of my building inside and out. Before it was burnt to a cinder, that is."

Stuck, Sczepanek capitulated.

"If you insist…"

* * *

My temper was still seething when the elevator dropped me off. To make matters worse, Pepper was there waiting when the doors opened. So much for getting back before she realized that I'd gone. She looked momentarily startled to see me before her expression shifted to a disapproving frown. Meaning she already knew I went upstairs.

 _And I can guess who told her._

No sense trying to deny it, or I'd only make things worse. I stuck one foot out to hold the elevator doors open and began with the obvious.

"JARVIS ratted me out, didn't he?"

"You weren't here and he _informed_ me where you went, yes."

I didn't miss the exacting tone in her reply. Pepper was not at all happy. I might even go so far as to say that she was furious, which was rare for her. Perfect. Quite the accomplishment. Not only had I gotten into an argument with that arrogant, thieving bastard- not to mention lost a book that meant something to me- but now I'd pissed off my boss as well. This day was shaping up to be a real winner.

"Quick trip- there and back to get food. It's no big deal," I told her while gesturing to the sandwich in my hand and stepping out of the elevator.

She didn't buy it for a second, dogging my heels. In a low voice, she demanded, "If it wasn't a big deal, then why did you end up in an argument with Loki?"

 _Well, shit._ JARVIS told her more than where I'd been. Probably should have expected that he'd relay at least a cursory report of what had gone on. Just one more reason to resent Stark's omnipresent informer. _He'll always side with_ them.

 _Unless you find leverage to sway him to yours._

In no mood to shadowbox against that sly voice, I willed myself to ignore it. Dealing with Pepper was about all I could handle at the moment. I had to find some way to mollify her that didn't drag my personal business into the open. The matter was over and done with, anyway. Unless I ever caught him snooping around my room again. Then maybe I'd seek intervention from the team. _Maybe_.

Whatever I told her, though, I wouldn't be saying it here in the lobby. I started walking in the direction of my office. On the way there, I told her simply, "It was a minor disagreement."

"If it was so minor, then it would have been better to avoid the confrontation altogether."

Just what I thought she'd say. Telling me that I was wrong for handling the situation myself- no different than Barton upstairs, even though the words were different. In some ways, what Pepper said was worse.

Inserting my key into the lock, I gave it a forceful twist to the right and pushed the door open. As I skirted around my desk, I set the sandwich and nectarines next to a half-empty can of soda left over from this morning. Pepper obviously didn't see our conversation as finished and had followed me inside. At least she had the good sense to close the door behind her. Most people were still out, but any mention of the God of Mischief outside the penthouse was a risk.

I still hadn't answered by the time she crossed the room and braced her fingertips against the cherry veneer of my desk. Instead, I busied myself with entering my logon and checking the status of my calculations. When it became obvious that wasn't inclined to answer, she decided to prompt me for one.

"Well?"

Annoyed, I met her gaze with equal parts frustration and insolence, retorting. "As I recall, appeasement strategies only give more power to an aggressor in the end. Didn't work out so well in the 1930's, did it?"

The reference wasn't lost on her, but Pepper wasn't going to concede so easily.

"This is hardly the same thing, Lilith."

"Isn't it?"

I lowered my gaze to the screen once more. The analysis had finished running, and so I pulled up the exported file to read the results. For a minute or two, neither of us said anything. In my periphery vision, I could tell that Pepper was still staring at me. Well, not so much _me_ , but at Esperringte. Couldn't _see_ it, of course, since I was wearing a cranberry button-up blouse under a charcoal grey jacket. The amulet was well concealed, but I knew she knew it was there.

"It's dangerous to call so much attention to yourself," she said at last.

I did not deny that point, but rather offered a counter-argument that no one but me seemed to recognize.

"And how dangerous is it to intentionally _avoid_ his notice? No less so, the way I see it. In fact, I would argue it's _more_ dangerous, because Laufeyson will be curious about _why_. What conclusions do you think he would draw? I know what I would think in his place."

While Pepper debated how to respond to _that,_ I jotted down a few figures from the data on a notepad. Something about them appeared…off. Just didn't seem right that a half-dozen recent commercial properties in White Plains were sold at almost half their value when compared against similar properties in the area. I'd have to run some additional queries and checks to figure out why. I thought I'd taken into account any of the obvious variables that would knock those out of the dataset.

 _Apparently not._

Pepper's phone chirped, interrupting the silence. Given the timing of the message, I had a good idea who might have sent it. And since she had yet to figure out how to address the point I'd made, Pepper eagerly jumped on the chance to divert her attention. I didn't care either way, writing down yet another statistical anomaly. Wasn't easy, but I ignored the sound of her furious typing. Another chirp, warning me that the sender had replied.

Whatever the message said, Pepper didn't feel the need to respond. She dimmed the display and turned her attention back to me. The short exchange had drastically changed her mood, and she her gaze held a measure of concern. Frankly, I'd rather she'd stayed angry.

"So," she began, perching on the corner of my desk. "Do you want to talk about the argument?"

Without letting my eyes leave the computer screen, I answered flatly, "No, I do not."

Pepper was not deterred. She raised an eyebrow and tried again.

"What about telling me how he ended up with your book in the first place?"

Barton likely had prompted her to ask that question, trying to pin down that Loki had broken 'the rules' by sneaking into my room. Interesting that JARVIS was unusually silent on the matter. I would have thought he would have known the answer and conveyed it to one or both of them already. But since he hadn't, now Pepper was going to prod me for the details on Barton's behalf. I suspected the latter would use it as an argument to send the god back to Asgard. Ten to one it wouldn't go anywhere, but what if it _did_? What if they did agree to send him back? I'd have to go with him- at least until this binding enchantment wore off.

 _Free roam of Asgard- just think of it. What kind of adventure it could be._

Adventure. Yes, it could very well be. But adventure was a luxury I couldn't afford. Certainly couldn't afford to be gone from Earth for almost an entire year. I had…obligations. Reasons that meant I _had_ to stay here.

 _I made a promise._

 _Doesn't mean you have to_ keep _it. What do you get out of it, anyway?_

 _I never expected to get anything in return._

Except maybe a word of thanks now and then. But I would never admit it. Nor would I acknowledge how much it hurt that no one appreciated that I'd kept my word. All the expectations and none of the gratitude. Hell, half the time, I felt straight up resented. Case in point, the move to New York. When I'd announced my decision, I'd heard nothing but complaints- even though it meant I was able to better keep my promise.

 _I can only imagine the outrage that would come if I ended up on Asgard._

 _It's not likely you'd_ hear _any of it._

 _This topic isn't up for debate,_ I retorted, quashing the discussion. _I'm_ not _going back to Asgard._

 _For now._

Ominous words. Ones I should really address, but retreated from them like a coward. Made a decision that I hoped was the right one, and told Pepper, "I was reading it a few weeks ago. Probably left it on an end table or somewhere."

"You're _sure_ about that?"

 _I'm sure I don't want to have all of you stepping into what's ultimately_ my _business._

"Of course."

Her expression conveyed a clear misgiving about my explanation, but she didn't pursue the matter. Though, when she posed her next question, I might have preferred that she had stuck to how Loki obtained my book.

"You want to talk about what happened to it?"

"No."

"You might feel-"

"Pepper, I don't want to talk. Talking isn't going to fix anything."

"But-"

"Just let me get back to work."

Defeated, Pepper sighed and said, "If that's what you want."

"It is."

"You'll let me know when the latest turn on the deck will be ready, then?"

I still didn't look up.

"As soon as it's finished, you'll have it in your inbox."

* * *

Loki stared after the mortal as she stalked away, not quite sure what to make of what just happened. Once she'd disappeared into the hallway, he let his eyes drift down to the mangled book at his feet. While he wouldn't say that he felt any _regret_ that it had been destroyed, he took no pleasure in it, either. Loki respected the written word- one of the few things he did respect. Even the insignificant scribbling of mortals merited _some_ care in how it was handled.

 _Is this your idea of treating a book with 'respect', then?_

As punctual as an atomic clock, his second-self chimed in with its opinion. The jibe provoked a feeling of defensiveness that Loki loathed, and yet couldn't purge. In that state, he argued back. _If she hadn't grabbed it, this wouldn't have happened._

 _So it's_ her _fault. Nothing to do with the fact that_ you _stole her property, and then refused to surrender it when she caught you._

 _I would have returned it when I was finished._

He'd meant for that to sound dismissive, as if Lilith's claim to the book meant nothing. It shouldn't. How could a mortal's demands supersede those of a god? But when he heard those words echo in his mind, they sounded petty and apologetic. Unworthy of someone like himself. And he had a feeling his alter-ego knew it, too. Probably would have taken up the argument in earnest if Barton hadn't chosen that moment start one of his own.

"And just what in the name of hell was all _that_ about, Laufeyson?"

Grateful to have an easier opponent to defeat, Loki lifted his gaze to meet the archer's angry glare. Just the distraction he needed to get his mind off the pointless debate over who was more to blame. So to prove to himself that he'd done nothing wrong, he set about the task of convincing Barton of that fact.

"What was all what," he protested in mock innocence.

"Cut the crap. You know what- Lilith's book."

"What about it?"

"You stole it."

"So the lady claimed. I did no such thing."

A blatant lie, but a necessary one. If he hoped to keep his brief exploration of Lilith's room a secret, he would have to stick to a version of events that kept him on _this_ side of the door. At least until she denounced the story as false. Odds were not in his favor that he could pull this angle off long term, and would have to find another approach when it failed. Unless by some miracle he convinced Lilith to go along with it.

 _Miracle, indeed. I very much doubt she'll be inclined to help me cover up that I broke into her room._

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you."

Nor had he expected the man to. At least not without more to back up the claim. Loki knew just the direction to push that would lead him there.

"Naturally, you would take the side of another mortal over mine. I ask you, though, how do you know that she's telling the truth?"

"Because I've _never_ seen Lilith that pissed off. She not only cursed you out, but me, too. You can't tell me all that was over nothing."

The archer had a point- one that Loki couldn't refute. The woman certainly had a temper. She hadn't hesitated to unleash it on him, either. And while he considered her blistering tirade to be the epitome of mortal insolence, Loki couldn't deny that a small part of him admired Lilith's tenacity to challenge him over something that clearly mattered to her.

 _A very_ small _part,_ he emphasized to himself. _If I weren't hamstrung by this temporary setback, I would have dealt with such insolence as she truly deserved. Tenacity be damned._

 _And how might that be?_

 _However I please._

 _Because that sort of thinking has gone_ so _well for you so far._

"I didn't say the lady wasn't genuinely upset," he replied while ignoring that final baiting taunt. "Merely pointing out that she could be mistaken."

"Yeah- mistaken how?"

"If she hadn't been so confrontational, I might have explained- as I am willing to explain to you- that I found this volume lying unattended in the breakfast room this morning. I didn't know it belonged to her- or to anyone." It wasn't a bad start to what sounded like a plausible story. He judged Barton's reaction, and felt confident enough to keep running with it. Play it up like _he_ was the victim. "Surely even you must admit that it's deadly boring in this place day after day with nothing to do. So why hold it against me for wanting to alleviate that boredom with a book? I hardly expected anyone to begrudge me such a small thing."

After a moment or two of assessing silence, the mortal uncrossed his arms and pulled out his phone.

"Found it in the breakfast room, huh? We'll just see about that." After tapping out a succinct message and hitting send, he held up the device and waved it at him. "Pepper's downstairs now. I asked her to see what _Lilith_ says about where she last saw that book."

Not the move he'd been hoping the archer to make. Loki had hoped to buy himself a reprieve until this evening, at least. Should have played the story a bit more vague- given himself some room to maneuver instead of getting hemmed up in specific details. A minute or two passed with no answer from Ms. Potts. He almost thought that he might be in the clear when the screen lit up again. Barton read the incoming message to himself no less than three times, the corners of his mouth pulled into a frown of consternation.

 _Maybe all isn't as lost as I might have thought._

"Something amiss," he prompted.

"Lilith said she might have left the book somewhere in the penthouse," the archer admitted reluctantly. "So it's _possible_ you might be off the hook for any accusation of outright theft."

 _So, the lady is willing to corroborate my story, after all._

A surprising turn of events, and one that bore serious consideration. Why would Lilith do such a thing? Certainly not as a favor to _him_. She had to be getting something out of denying that he'd stolen the book out of her room. So what was it? Loki hadn't come up with a rational answer to that question when Barton offered his own opinion.

"However you got the book, it still doesn't excuse your attitude when she wanted it back. And _now_ look at what you've done."

"That wasn't my fault."

Wholly unconvinced, the other man shook his head in disgust.

"Whatever."

Barton turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Loki to stand amidst the scattered pages. Judgment from the mortal didn't bother him; the heavy silence that seemed to swallow up the now empty room, however, made him more than a little uncomfortable. Loki glanced at the ripped portion of the book he still held in his hand, and then down to the floor.

 _It wasn't my fault._


	11. A Change of Dynamic

By the time those uptight politicians at City Hall were through with them, a generous part of the afternoon had come and gone. Hardly surprising when that one meeting morphed into a series of impromptu add-on meetings from every conceivable department who might be the least involved in the press conference. Most notable had been with the Chief of police, who wanted an hour or better just to talk about security. A complete waste of time, in Tony's opinion. But it had to be borne if he wanted a swift end to the matter as a whole.

He and Thor didn't escape until shortly after five. Full dark already. The car was waiting for them at the curb, but given the state of rush hour traffic, it was going to be hell trying to get back to the Tower. Tony debated texting Pepper to meet him at the restaurant instead of having him pick her up, but his route would take him right by the building, anyway.

 _Hopefully, she's not too put out._

They didn't hang out on the sidewalk for very long, already drawing attention from the city's natives and tourists alike. Not even the everyday clothes Thor wore instead of his Asgardian ones could completely disguise the Thunder god. And so before they were mobbed by the adoring public, the two of them got into the rear seat of the car. Tony gave instructions to the driver, and then raised the partition so they could talk.

"Well, that went about as well as I expected," he began while leaning across the seat to reach for the mini bar. "Although I can't say I anticipated it would take _all_ day. One or two o'clock at most."

"You misjudged by a bit."

The car nudged its way into traffic. Probably take a half-hour to cross town- maybe more. He poured a drink for himself and offered one to Thor. "Wanna join me?"

"For once, I think you've got the right idea."

They raised their glasses and downed a generous measure of scotch. For several blocks, that was the extent of their interaction. Watch the city pass by through the heavily tinted windows and empty the contents of their tumblers one sip at a time. Jesus, it'd been a long day.

 _Not half as long as I bet it's been for Hawk._

Amused at the mental picture conjured at that thought, he chuckled against the rim of his glass. A sound that roused Thor enough to ask, "Something funny?"

"How fed up do you think Hawk is by now? Or your brother, for that matter?"

"If the others aren't back from Fury's assignment yet-" he drained the last of his scotch and sighed- "they're likely on the verge of killing one another."

"I'll count it as a success if the penthouse is still in one piece."

And he really did hope that he wouldn't have to eat those words when he got home tonight. Tony just didn't have the patience to sit through consultations with contractors and interior designers again. All the mind-numbing decisions about what color paint to use and what accent rugs to buy. Hell, he'd rather spend another full day at City Hall.

"Surprised you haven't heard from him at all today."

"Hmm?"

"Hawk. Surprised he hasn't sent you any outraged messages, seeing as we're so late getting back."

"Aw hell," Tony muttered and pulled out his phone. After the first time it'd gone off in the middle of their meeting, he'd switched it to silent. "I forgot."

Given that was nearly six hours ago, it was very likely their friend _had_ tried to reach him at some point. Just couldn't get through. Tony tapped his access code and waited for the device to synch with any missed messages. A half-dozen popped up in rapid succession, followed by at least a half-dozen more. Texts from Hawk _and_ Pepper. Not good. Not good at all.

 _Can't be_ that _bad, or JARVIS would have overridden the setting on my phone._ He scrolled to the top so he could read from the beginning. Didn't take long to get a clear picture of the situation at the Tower. Tony swore under his breath. _Almost would have preferred the hassle of needing a decorator. I need this like I need a hole in my head._

"What? They didn't seriously get into a fight, did they?"

"No. But apparently, Lilith did."

"Lilith? With who?"

"Who do you think?"

The Thunder god was reluctant to answer, but made himself do it. "Loki."

"You got it." Tony pulled up a text in the middle of the string from Hawk. "Something about a book. I guess your brother had one that belonged to her and she accused him of stealing it."

A beat of silence passed before Thor asked, "Well- did he?"

"According to him, no. Claims he found it lying around the Tower."

The rest of the string didn't make any sense to him. Some back and forth about whether Loki did steal the book- and from _where_. But then Hawk was saying that Lilith agreed later on that she'd left it somewhere in the Tower. Pepper's messages said the same. Didn't make any sense at all.

 _Well, there's one sure way to get to the bottom of this. Looks like I'll be combing through security footage when I get back from dinner._

"What in the name of Hel was she even doing upstairs," Thor wanted to know. "I would have thought Pepper would keep her out of the penthouse until the rest of us got back."

"From the messages I'm looking at, it sounds like she tried."

"Well?"

Tony glanced up to Thor, who was sitting opposite him, and shot the god an exasperated glare. "Well what do you want from _me_. I only know what _they've_ said."

"Yeah, good point," the god conceded. "I guess I'll find out what happened when I get there and deal with the fallout."

The words were spoken just as the car rolled to a stop. They'd arrived at the Tower. Their driver hopped out and held the door open for Thor to get out. Wasn't even clear of the vehicle before Pepper was trading places with him. She slid gracefully into the seat he'd just vacated and crossed her ankles.

 _Oh yeah, she's in a mood._ Tony wasn't sure if it was about the thing with Lilith, their missed lunch date, or both. _If I'm lucky, she won't make me guess._

Thor rested a hand on the doorframe and popped his head inside for a second. A car behind them honked impatiently, but the god paid it little mind. He also didn't seem to care about Pepper's annoyed expression.

"I'll follow up with Hawk. And the other two. Get some answers by the time you get back."

With that, he withdrew, allowing the driver to close the door and hop back into the driver seat. And since Tony had already given him the name of the restaurant, he no longer had any reason to avoid the irate woman glaring at him. Time to do a bit of damage control.

"Okay, I know you're upset. But we really did _try_ to get back as soon as we could."

"It's not about that, Tony. I'm upset because you ignored my messages- and Clint's, too," she upbraided him in quiet fury. "Suppose we'd _really_ needed to contact you?"

"JARVIS would have found a way, doll. I promise."

Oh that was a mistake. He didn't miss the flash of temper that sizzled like lightning in her eyes.

"Don't. Don't you _dare_ call me that when I'm angry with you."

"I never agreed to that rule," he protested. She just continued to stare him down, arms folded, until Tony capitulated with a meek, "All right."

"And just because you look at me with those puppy dog eyes doesn't mean I completely forgive you."

"But you _do_ forgive me?"

He wasn't sure, but maybe the tiniest hint of humor tugged at the corners of her mouth. It was enough of an encouragement to exaggerate his best impression of a forlorn puppy. Gradually, he wore her down. Pepper just couldn't hold onto her glare, and what was supposed to be an indignant huff barely disguised the giggle she was trying to hide.

"Oh all right. I forgive you. But seriously, Tony, next time you're gone all day you need a better plan."

"I'll figure something out, doll. Promise."

"So," she queried. "Just where are we going for dinner?"

"Nobu Fifty Seven."

Pepper raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Well, I see you had a back-up plan in case the puppy dog eyes routine didn't work."

"Baby, you don't even know the _half_ of it."

* * *

He watched the car drive away for a minute or two before turning to the building behind him. All in all, Thor was not eager to get upstairs. The day had been trying enough- nothing but meeting upon meeting. How was anyone supposed to suffer through so much talk about nothing? He fervently wished he'd been allowed to help Cap and the others with their assignments from Fury instead. At least they'd gotten to _do_ something.

 _Hel, even Hawk saw more action today._ Of course, that thought brought him full circle to why he was standing here. Which he couldn't do for long, given the curious looks he was getting. Might as well get to sorting it out whatever disaster awaited him. _Yet again, cleaning up after Loki's chaos._

Thor passed through the lobby and took the express elevator up to the penthouse floor. The whole place was eerily silent. Surely the others would have come back already. But as he made a careful circuit of each room, that didn't appear to be the case. Eventually, he ran across Hawk, who was likewise roving the penthouse; of Loki, he saw no sign.

The archer greeted him with a curt nod.

"I see you just got back. Stark on his way up?"

"No, he and Pepper had dinner reservations. I left them downstairs." He ignored Hawk's disapproving scowl to add, "So I hear things got heated around here this afternoon."

"Heated doesn't begin to cover it."

"And where are the two combatants? I notice that neither of them were in any of the common rooms."

"Your brother's in his room. Been there since the argument and hasn't come out. As for Lilith- haven't seen her come upstairs yet. I'm guessing she's still at the office."

 _I guess that answers who I'll be lecturing first._

"With Pepper gone to dinner, she ought to be headed up any minute now. In the meantime, you might as well give me the run-down of what happened."

Hawk was all too happy to oblige, describing what took place from the moment Lilith walked into the penthouse to the moment she left. He mentioned more than once that although _she_ had been the one to start the argument, _Loki_ had been deliberately baiting her. By the time he'd finished retelling the events, Thor knew who the archer felt was most responsible for the disagreement.

"He swears up and down that he 'found' the book in the dining room."

"You think he was lying."

"When _isn't_ he?"

"That's not what I asked, Hawk," he reminded him warningly. "I'm not here to dig into the past or anything else. All I care about is understanding what happened this afternoon."

"Fine. I don't know. But the way I look at it, that's the only explanation that makes any kind of sense. Why else would Lilith chew him out for having the book unless she knew he'd stolen it? I'm really not buying this 'lying around the Tower' story. From either of them."

He was right. It didn't make sense. Which meant _both_ of them could be lying. Loki he understood, but what really troubled Thor was why Lilith would corroborate his brother's story. Really troubled him. Especially in light of what Odin had told him before they'd left Asgard. And yet not a worry he wanted to mention to the archer. Hawk was already wound up over this; the mere _suggestion_ that Loki's magic might be influencing Lilith through that amulet would send him over the edge.

 _I'll talk to Lilith and see what I can get from her before sounding_ that _particular alarm._

"I agree. Something doesn't add up. One way or another."

"You realize that if he _did_ steal her book, he had to have gone into her room," Hawk pointed out after a minute of silence. Thor knew where the man was headed next. "The rules were very specific that he wasn't to do that."

"I was there. I heard what Stark told him."

"And he's blatantly ignored it. Who knows- this is only the first time he's been caught. How do we know he hasn't been into any of our rooms?"

"We don't actually _know_ that Loki broke into Lilith's room, Hawk," he reminded the man patiently. "I'll grant you that the facts as they stand make it very likely to be true, but it's still just a guess."

His answer earned him a furious scowl. The archer's mind was set and he wasn't going to be persuaded otherwise.

"He's a liability, and this just proves he has no respect for any of us- nor will he ever. Suppose he tries this again and discovers-"

" _Hawk!_ "

Thor cut him off before he could finish that sentence. Anger had overwhelmed the man's common sense, and he'd damn near exposed the very thing they were trying to hide. Loki could be anywhere, listening to them just out of sight. The mortal had the grace to look chagrined, having realized what he'd nearly said, but clearly he wasn't going to let this subject go, either. Thor glanced around, looking for someplace they could speak in private.

"Out there," he ordered with a jab of his thumb in the direction of the terrace. "Since you have your heart set on saying your piece."

Hawk pressed a thumb against the biometric lock and it released immediately. They passed through the glass door and stepped into the frigid November evening. Whatever the man had to say, he better say it quick.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but it's got to be said, Thor. He's got to go back."

"We've already come to an agreement yesterday."

"That was before we knew about _this_."

"Even if I grant you that Loki was in Lilith's room- what is solved by sending him back," Thor asked. "Keeping in mind that if he goes, _she_ has to go, too. There'll be no hiding that she's the Bearer at that point."

"Stick him back wherever he was. Then it won't matter."

 _You mean it won't matter to_ you _,_ Thor amended resentfully. _I'm sure it will matter a great deal to Loki. And I don't think Lilith would appreciate your solution much, either._

He knew Hawk was prejudiced against his brother, but his casual dismissal struck a nerve. Hard not to follow his first instinct, which was to knock some sense into the man. But while that might provide some satisfaction in the short term, Thor knew it would only create bigger issues in the long run. So he grasped for an idea how to approach this from a different angle.

"You're asking me to break my word," he said finally. "Whether you like it or not, I gave my assurances alongside the Allfather's that Loki could have this chance if he was willing to give up his magic. He did it, for whatever his reasons. I'll need to see something far more serious than the theft of a book before I violate an oath I've made."

It was the best argument he could make, but it still wasn't convincing enough for the archer.

"He's never going to keep _his_ word."

They stared hard at one another for several minutes, until a shadow from inside caught Thor's attention. Half-expecting Loki, Thor turned his head to see who it was. Not his brother. The slight figure passing through the living room turned out to be Lilith instead. He didn't know if she'd seen them on the terrace, but the fact that she picked up her pace suggested she had.

He darted a look back to Hawk, not wanting to leave their disagreement stand as it was. At the same time, he had to catch her before she got to her room. If he didn't, he might as well forget talking to her about what happened with Loki. Decision made, he pointed at the mortal with his index finger.

"This isn't settled between us, Hawk."

The other man didn't have any chance to reply; Thor had already gone after Lilith. He caught up with her just as she was on the far end of the common room. Lilith sided him a wary glance, seemed to debate for a half-second, and then shuffled to a reluctant stop.

"Thor," she acknowledged grimly. "The city council finally let you two go?"

"They did. I hear you and my brother got into an altercation of sorts."

"You heard correctly."

Thor waited for her to give some sort of explanation. Waited for nearly a minute- maybe two- before he realized she wasn't going to. He tried to mask his irritation at having to ask a direct question. No doubt she'd had a trying day of her own, and didn't look forward to having this discussion.

 _But have it we will._

"Why?"

"I'm sure Barton told you why."

"He told me about the book, but that's not what I mean. I'm wanting to know why you didn't let one of us handle it."

"Let you handle it," she repeated scathingly. "Just what I thought you'd say."

"It was a simple question, Lilith. I don't appreciate the hostility."

"And _I_ don't appreciate that none of you see me as capable of making decisions for myself. I sure as hell don't need to get approval before I do something that directly affects me. Not even yours."

She turned on her heel and left him standing there, speechless at the depth of her anger. And by the time he'd recovered, she'd already reached her room. The door closed behind her with a definitive slam that echoed through the hallway. Loud enough that it drew Hawk's notice, as he had just come in from the terrace. Despite their difference of agreement a moment ago, he ambled over to Thor.

"That was short. Would have thought she'd have more to say."

"Oh, Lilith said _plenty._ "

* * *

Once the door closed behind me, I let out a frustrated growl and finger-combed my hair away from my face. I'd just managed to smooth out the sharper edges of my temper before leaving the office; the confrontation with Thor had brought them all back. I needed to cool off for a few minutes. Couldn't go back out there in my current mood or I'd never make it through dinner without wanting to stab someone.

Oddly enough, the least likely of possible targets was the one who'd started all this. Granted, I was still furious with the God of Mischief about my book. _And will be for the foreseeable future._ But I'd gotten that under control. This thing with the rest of the Avengers, though, wasn't quite so easily put behind me. But what was I supposed to do when they kept telling me that I'd been wrong for handling my own business?

The whole situation was throwing me off-stride. Messed with my self-control. In the space of eight hours, I'd been provoked into an argument no less than four times. Raised my voice in anger more times today than I counted in the last six months. Abnormal behavior that worried me. Made me wonder whether I was losing control of more than my temper.

 _You have a right to your anger. Why strive so hard to keep it hidden from those who have insulted you?_

This time, I was almost positive that advice hadn't been mine, even if the voice inside my head still sounded like me. I was prepared to acknowledge that it belonged to Esperringte; I was not prepared, however, for what came next.

 _Don't let him push you around,_ another voice whispered in my ear. _He may be right, but_ you _should decide whether or not to act on it._

 _Not me. That wasn't me, either._

Nor was Esperringte.

 _Or was it?_

I sank onto the foot of my bed and leaned over, head cradled in my hands. Forward momentum caused the pendant in question to swing free of my blouse. My left hand slipped down to catch it. The weight of the emerald in my palm felt unnaturally heavy, even for a stone of its size. Burdening me. Weighing me down with every passing day. I let it go and drew an uneven, inward breath.

"Miss Morgan," queried a polite, yet concerned voice above my head. "Are you well?"

 _No. I'm quite possibly losing my mind._

Straightening up and tucking the pendant back out of sight, I answered, "Just tired, JARVIS. It's been a long day."

And it was about to get longer; I still had dinner to sit through. But JARVIS had given me an opening to discuss something with him before I went out there. It might be a lost cause, but I had to try to convince him to back me up about this afternoon.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Morgan?"

"You saw what happened this afternoon in the living room."

"Of course. Mister Stark has entrusted me to keep watch over the Tower."

"Then you also know where Laufeyson got my book."

"I do."

Succinct. I could almost feel his disapproval just in those two words alone. Not sure if it was with Loki for having stolen the book, or with me for hiding that fact from the Avengers. Either way, it did not bode well for the favor I hoped to ask of him. That is, if it wasn't too late already.

"Have you told anyone other than me?"

"Not yet, Miss Morgan."

Not yet, but a warning that he would at the earliest opportunity. Still, it meant I had a chance to keep this a private matter.

"May I ask a favor of you, then?"

"It would depend on the favor."

"I would ask that should anyone else ask, you tell them that I'd left the book in the dining room."

Silence fell over the room, uncomfortable and tense. I got up and walked over to my closet, needing something to distract me from the feeling of foreboding in the pit of my stomach. I shrugged out the jacket and hung it up. Slacks were next, though I wasn't all that keen to undress in front of an audience- even if that audience was no more than the shell of a personality stretched over a complex artificial intelligence. It was the _principle_ of the thing.

JARVIS still hadn't answered by the time I'd traded the blouse for a thick wool sweater dyed the color of ripened black cherries. Balancing like a stork on one leg, I pulled on a pair of matching wool socks and contemplated what else I could say to tip the scale in my favor. Just got the second one on when he did reply.

"That would be lying, Miss Morgan."

"Yes, I know." Another silence, and so I added, "This is between me and Laufeyson to settle. If the others know he came in here, they're going to make a bigger deal of it than it is and I don't want to deal with all the arguing that'll come of it. Quite honestly, I see them making the whole situation worse."

Seconds ticked by. The more time elapsed, the less likely I believed I'd get any help from JARVIS. Meaning I had to come up with a plan B once he told everyone the truth.

"I can see your point," he conceded at last, taking me by surprise.

Not wanting to presume, I queried tentatively, "So…you'll help me, then?"

"I will agree to your request unless Mister Laufeyson becomes a threat to your safety or anyone else's."

It was a fair trade, and a better outcome than I'd hoped for, so I was more than happy to agree to those terms. _That just means you're going to have to ensure Loki doesn't give him a reason to change his mind._ Which probably meant I'd have to _talk_ to the Trickster again. And do it when no one else was around. A prospect that I did not find thrilling in the least.

"Thank-you, JARVIS. I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure, Miss Morgan."

With that bit of business settled, I had no reason not to join the others in the dining room. No _rational_ reason, anyway. I could think of plenty of irrational ones, but none of them were good enough to skip out on eating. My stomach rumbled, just to echo that point.

 _Here we go, then._

* * *

They'd spent most of the morning examining the remains of what had been the headquarters of a specialty printing and engraving business, stopping only when the building manager's whining about the cold couldn't be ignored any longer. As Bruce had predicted, Fordyce was more of a hindrance than any true help. Not intentionally. From the way he kept tripping over himself and gawking at them, the man hadn't given him the impression that he didn't want the arson solved. But he was curious what Wanda had to say.

 _Either way, I could have done without having him dogging our heels._ Just for the morning, though. They'd gotten a reprieve for the afternoon, as Fordyce had other commitments. He'd bid the team a cheerful goodbye around noon with the promise that he'd bring his employee records by on the following day. _Because this investigation is_ definitely _going to be an extended effort._

If the first site hadn't been enough to tell him that, touring a second this afternoon had confirmed it. They'd be lucky to solve this thing inside a week. Once he'd realized that, Bruce had called Fury to arrange for hotel rooms for the both of them. Far more practical than to commute back and forth every day. Tomorrow, they'd find time to make a quick stop by the Tower to pick up a change of clothes or two and some essentials. Could have gone tonight, but he and Wanda agreed they were both too tired to deal with that hassle.

A knock at his door pulled Bruce out of his thoughts and sent him to the hall door. Through the peephole he could see Wanda on the other side, holding a sizeable carry-out bag from the Chinese restaurant just down the block. She'd been kind enough to fetch it from the delivery guy down in the lobby. Bruce unfastened the chain and swung the door inward. A wry grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as he peered over the top.

"Got everything there?"

"Down to the last egg roll," she assured him with a smile. "By the by- I think word's gotten out we're staying here. A horde of guests were loitering around when I got down there."

Which was _exactly_ why he'd been all too happy to let her go; Bruce didn't deal well with crowds. Lips thinning to an uneasy grimace, he replied, "That could be a problem."

"Not to worry. I've already had a chat with the hotel manager. He'll take care of it."

The comment sounded innocent enough. But was it? He wondered if by 'chat', Wanda meant something a little less benign. _Leave it alone, Bruce. You don't want to open that can of worms right now._ And he really didn't. Not when he needed her help to complete this mission.

"Let's hope so." In the pause that followed, she adjusted her grip on the bag with a weak grunt. He immediately felt terrible for leaving her standing there so long. "That must be heavy- you want me to give you a hand?"

"If you're offering, I won't turn down the help. Did you want to divide it out and I'll take mine back to my room, or…"

"Why don't we set it out in here? My room has a decent sized table. Besides, I think we could use the chance to compare notes."

"By all means, then, lead away."

She let him take the bundle and shook out her arms. And no wonder- the thing was even heavier than it looked. Bruce back-tracked to the main part of his room, headed of the table. It stood near the window, flanked by two chairs. He set the food down and went straight to unpacking: A half-dozen cardboard containers, several paper-wrapped packages and an assortment of miscellaneous sauce packets. By the time he'd finished, there wasn't an inch to spare.

"Did we order all this?" He studied the spread and shook his head. "I don't remember ordering all this."

Wanda laughed merrily.

"You didn't. I did."

Another look at the food and then Bruce cast a dubious glance up to the svelte woman who was already eyeing the Szechuan beef with proprietary interest. How did she expect to eat all of this? Where would she put it? But since Wanda clearly intended to do her best, he decided he ought to take his share. Just in case she actually succeeded.

For a few minutes, neither of them focused on anything beyond the food. He made himself comfortable in one of the hotel chairs, and snatched a pair of chopsticks from the haphazard pile of utensils. Only when the initial pangs of hunger had been sufficiently quieted did they resume the conversation.

"What are your impressions of Fordyce," he asked.

Wanda chewed thoughtfully, swallowed and then exhaled slowly.

"He's going to be a problem."

"You think he had anything to do with the arson?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. But something is off. I'll have a better sense of what when I see what he brings tomorrow. And what he _doesn't_." She gestured with one hand- the one still holding her own chopsticks- in his direction. "What about you? Not about Fordyce, but the reports. You read more of them than I did. Anything strike you as unusual- especially after viewing the sites in person?"

"A few details don't line up, based on what I saw. Could be from Fury's team. They would have continued investigating after the report was made, and that could cause discrepancies."

"Or?"

Question asked, she dug into the chow mein with ravenous enthusiasm. Bruce voiced the nagging concern that had stuck with him all day.

"Or we might have a case of tampering on our hands. I don't like that the sites weren't locked down from the beginning. Too much opportunity for critical evidence to walk away- or to be destroyed. I would have thought S.H.I.E.L.D. agents would know better."

"One would think so," she agreed around a mouthful of noodles. Bruce had to envy how she managed to polish off most of the container without showing any signs of being full. "So, we have to ask ourselves- why _didn't_ they do a thorough job securing the buildings? And _who_ made that decision?"

"Good questions. I think we'll need to be…careful in how we ask for the answers."

"I agree."

Toying with a container of fried rice, Bruce sighed and added, "Maybe you might want to handle that? I don't think any of them are going to open up in front of me if _I_ start asking."

Wanda said nothing for a full minute.

"Why do you do that," she asked.

"Do what"

"Put up walls and barriers that aren't there."

He looked away, staring out the darkened window instead of meeting her gaze. The level of perception there unnerved him, which was why he gave his reply to her partial reflection in the glass. It was easier.

"They need to be there."

"Do they?"

An earnest question. Bruce didn't have an answer for it, and was about to say so when his phone buzzed on the bedside table. Sounded like an incoming text message. He leaned back in his chair and managed to brush the corner of it with his fingertips. The second attempt rewarded him with a more solid grip. By then, the buzzing had stopped.

He was right- one new message. Bruce read it, expecting that the text might be related to the mission. Fury tended to work late, so it wouldn't be unreasonable to think he was relaying information at this hour. Not Fury, but Hawk. He wondered what the archer could want, and hoped it wasn't anything serious. Didn't appear to be at first glance- just wanted to know when he and Wanda would be back at that Tower.

 _Sorry, buddy. If you were hoping we'd be back to give you breathing room from the Trickster, you're out of luck._ He passed that message along to his friend, figuring that would be the end of it. And that's when Hawk fired back a series of messages. Almost too fast for him to keep up. Bruce's eyes caught on some pointed comments about…he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we're not the only ones who've had an eventful day," he remarked aloud for Wanda's benefit. "Lilith got into some kind of argument with Loki."

"What, just now?"

"Hawk wasn't clear on the when, but he mentioned something about the latter 'breaking the rules'."

Meaning Hawk would be on Thor and Stark's case to send the god back to Asgard. Especially now that he realized this assignment was going to keep them away from the Tower. Even worse if Cap and Nat found themselves in a similar situation. He couldn't help thinking that this was not an ideal time to have so many of them out of pocket.

"Do they need our help?"

"No, I don't think so. Not tonight, anyway."

"Then I say we don't worry about it. Stark and the others can handle whatever happened. If they need us, they'll let us know."

She was right. They had work to do, and a game plan to hash out for tomorrow. He tossed the phone onto the bed and went back to business.

* * *

Cautiously, I re-opened my bedroom door, half-expecting to see Thor standing on the other side. He wasn't, thankfully. No sign of him or anyone else in the corridor, so they must have already gone to dinner. As I made my way to join them, I took hope in thinking that the others might have returned to the Tower. I knew Pepper and Stark wouldn't be here. She'd told me that they had reservations in the city tonight. But perhaps the other four would be able to distract Barton and Thor from my misadventure with the God of Mischief this afternoon.

Except when I walked into the room, only three people sat waiting for me. Under the collective weight of their stares, I seriously contemplated a hasty retreat. From Loki's expression, he expected me to do just that. Like it was some kind of victory. It provoked me just enough to overcome my reluctance to sit down, and I crossed the room as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

I wasn't feeling quite bold- or foolish- enough to sit in the empty chair next to him, though, and chose one further away. Thor and Barton were probably relieved at that decision. As for the God of Mischief, he could think what he liked about it. I tried to ignore their stares and concentrated on the food instead. Braised leg of lamb, asparagus and redskin potatoes.

 _Let's just hope the present company doesn't kill my appetite._ And then as if right on cue, I heard Thor's probing, "Lilith?" from across the table. _Oh no. We're not doing this. I am_ not _having any part of this. I am here to eat. That's it._

"I've said all I'm going to say on the matter, Thor."

"But…"

"It's not up for debate."

My gaze held his, unyielding and determined. Thor's was a mix of irritation and frustration. He couldn't make me talk if I didn't want to, and wasn't quite sure what to do about it. In the end, he was forced to give up. I wasn't looking in Loki's direction, but Barton's reaction gave me a good idea what the god was thinking.

"You think this is funny," he snapped.

"Did I say anything?"

"You didn't have to. That insufferable smirk speaks for itself."

"It's hardly _my_ fault you have no sense of humor, mortal."

Barton looked as though he might explode, but Thor cut in to settle the budding quarrel before it truly began. He set down his utensils and shot both of them a quelling look.

"Hawk. Loki. Hasn't there been enough hostility for one day? Let it go."

Although no one argued with him directly, Barton muttered his objections with obvious resentment. Loki's merely surveyed the table with an air of bemusement as I ignored the whole drama, refusing to be dragged into it. The less I said to any of them, the better.

A phone chirped. Had to be Barton's; the other two didn't have cell phones. He reached for his hip and tapped his code on the keypad. After a few moments of silence, I heard him cursing under his breath.

"What?"

"Looks like Cap and Nat won't be coming back tonight. They've got one hell of a mess on their hands."

"Well that's just great," Thor replied with a sigh. "Any word from Bruce? I notice he and Maximoff aren't back, either."

"I haven't, but I can find out what's held them up."

I pretended not to be interested in their conversation, eating with the sole purpose of getting out of here as quickly as possible. Which was a shame, since I really couldn't enjoy the food. Lamb was one of my favorites, and somewhat of a luxury. Before I'd come to work for Pepper, it had been an expense I couldn't really afford- or justify. Not when I had other obligations that came first.

 _Back away from that subject,_ I reminded myself quickly. _You know where it led the last time you thought about it._ A game of cat and mouse with those intrusive voices. I was in no condition to endure another one.

"Damn," Barton swore, drawing my attention back to the room.

"They're not coming back, either, are they?"

The surly-tempered Avenger shoved his phone back in his pocket and growled out, "No, they're not."

"Any sense when they'll be back?"

"No."

Thor fell silent, mulling over the news. What was there to be done, really? We all knew what it boiled down to. It was a numbers game- and they weren't on our side. With Rogers and the others gone, it only left these two and Stark to keep an eye on things here. As far as dynamics went, not the ideal configuration. Maintained for any extended period of time, their incompatible personalities would make life in the Tower _very_ unpleasant.

I cast a furtive glance at the three men, all of whom were too busy measuring one another's reactions to pay any attention to me. What I read in their silent stand-off didn't bode well. Not for them and certainly not for me. The subtle weight of Esperringte beneath my sweater reminded me all too well just how much was at stake if the worst should happen.

 _I can do this. I swore I wouldn't fail._

 _So don't fail._


	12. Connections

They sat in the Mayor's office… _again_. And none of them any happier than they'd been the last time they'd been in this room. All of two days ago. Tony hoped to keep this meeting much shorter than his last visit. Of course, when he and Thor had gone into that meeting, they'd assumed the rest of the team wouldn't be gone for more than a day. According to Fury, it'd be more like a week- if they were _lucky_.

 _Which is why I dragged him along to explain this minor derailment in person._ A decision that did not sit well with the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., who stood, arms crossed and scowling at everyone from the moment they arrived. _At least he's kept the cursing to a minimum._

Bill leveled a severe look across his desk and continued, "So what you're telling me is that Laufeyson is guarded by just the two of you at the moment."

"Well…at the _moment_ , Hawk's on babysitting detail at the Tower," Tony pointed out, tongue-in-cheek. _If I thought_ Fury _was upset about today's schedule…didn't even come close to what I heard from_ Hawk _when he found out._ "Since Thor and I are here to answer your summons as requested."

New York's distinguished Mayor was not amused.

"Can you not be serious for even a moment, Stark?"

"Absolutely. When circumstances warrant it."

"And you don't think they do."

"No. It's like I was saying on Tuesday- you're making more of this than it is. Without his magic, he's all talk. He's not going to terrorize the city just because we're down a few people for a while. Frankly speaking, JARVIS could keep him in the Tower without any assistance from _any_ of us."

Tony thought he'd argued a fair point, but Bill did not look at all convinced. Matter of fact, Fury and Thor were shooting him mildly disapproving looks as well. He knew the former's opinion aligned largely with the Mayor's. Fury wanted Loki out of this realm the soonest possible minute. As for the Asgardian…probably a bit offended by this use of the word 'babysit'. His brother had taken great offense when Tony first said it at breakfast this morning.

 _Although he's been easier to rile up than usual lately, so it wasn't much fun._

Easier since the argument he'd had with Lilith two days ago, to be precise. _Something_ about it had gotten under the Trickster's skin. Still didn't have a clear picture of what exactly happened. Hawk swore that Loki had to have stolen the book, regardless of what Lilith claimed. His theory made sense. Mostly. But Tony had looked- checked every frame of recorded footage in the Tower- and found nothing that proved his theory right. JARVIS didn't point an accusatory finger in the god's direction, either. So maybe it was just a misunderstanding.

 _Whatever it is, the Trickster isn't pleased with how things turned out._

Random thoughts. They weren't helping him right now, so Tony shoved them aside. He tried a different approach: candor.

"What is it you want from me, Bill?"

"What I truly want is for Laufeyson to go back to his proper realm." The man saw Thor gearing up to protest and continued. "Not an option, I know. If I had wanted that, I wouldn't have agreed to let him be brought here in the first place. So I'm stuck." His next words came out almost as an aggravated mumble. "And even if I _could_ get you to send him back, it will only give me a _different_ sort of headache."

Tony knew the one the politician meant. Likely a very similar headache to the one he and his team of publicists had been facing for years now. He couldn't resist a light-hearted chuckle and a sly, "Cheer up, Bill- most of the fangirls are too young to vote, anyway."

"I'm glad you find this so damned amusing, Stark. I've been drowning in letters and emails since the leak went public. Quite a few of them hand-delivered. I'm surprised they haven't been turning up at the Tower."

 _Oh they did. I just have a better class of security to discourage any of them from loitering around. And as for the letters…_

"Dennis tells me he's gotten quite a few over the past week. Still sifting through the malicious from the benign."

"Well if that's the case, all the better that I've already sent my whole lot for _you_ to deal with. My staff doesn't have time for this nonsense."

Dennis was not going to like that one bit. Pepper had told him last night that his lead publicist was fed up with the fan mail on the whole. He hadn't wanted to take on the job from the beginning, and this was only going to add fuel to that fire. But he grinned and bore the news as if it didn't matter. Fury, by contrast, was far from smiling about this detour off-subject. His impatience to get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. was evident in his tone.

"Can we get back to the damned point already? What did you drag our asses across town for?"

Bill took the cursing in stride, having dealt with the hot-tempered Director often enough. He combed a hand through his thinning hair and sighed, "I want this press release over and done with, but I don't see any use in holding it as scheduled tomorrow if the full team isn't available. You're _sure_ your agents can't manage without the Avengers for a morning?"

Fury made a visible effort not to utter the first words that came to mind. Even so, his response to the Mayor's question could hardly be deemed 'congenial' by any stretch of the imagination.

"They sure as hell can't."

"Why not?"

"Why? Oh I'll _tell_ you why." He advanced to the edge of the Mayor's desk and leaned forward to let his fingertips press against the polished mahogany. Bill edged backwards in his chair, unnerved. "We got a report just yesterday about another missing person in Newark. Oh, and if _that_ wasn't enough- White Plains called in an arson this morning. And still zero for zero on any solid leads. I'm not recalling _anyone_ to put on some damned dog and pony show when we've got _real_ threats out there."

And that pretty much ended the argument there. Maybe if the Trickster had managed to escape the Tower or something remotely alarming, the Mayor would have a reason to force the issue about a Press conference. But in the week and a half the god had been here, the worst he'd done was destroy a paperback novel.

 _Hardly the crime spree._

After a long silence, the Mayor coughed and said reluctantly, "I, uh, see your point. They have a vital job to do and I wouldn't want to jeopardize the investigation."

Fury backed off and returned to a more neutral position beside Thor. That left Tony to pick up the conversation again. He offered an olive branch of sorts to put things on a less argumentative note.

"So then where does that leave us, Bill? Thor, Hawk and I could still do this thing tomorrow if you're of a mind to get it done. But if you really want _everyone_ …"

"I can put it on ice for a few more days- see if the team is able to resolved things in Newark and White Plains."

"And if they don't?"

"We hold the Press conference, anyway. With whomever is available."

"As far as plans go, sounds like the best option we've got. So- what's the new date?"

"I'll make next Tuesday work. Monday will be too soon and Wednesday's already booked with commitments I can't shift."

He wanted to argue in favor of pushing all the way to next Friday, but he could tell from the set of Bill's chin that he wasn't going to budge on this one. Seemed more than a little pointless, since he doubted Cap and the others would have anything wrapped up by then. Not his show to run, so he'd just have to suck it up.

"Fine. Tuesday it is." Tony glanced at the other two men with him. "Are we done, then? I'm sure you'd prefer us to be back in the Tower, and you've likely got a few calls to make to set all this up."

"More than a few. Consider yourself fortunate, Stark, that I'm not making you have those conversations with me."

"Fortunate indeed."

With a wry smile, Tony left the room before Bill changed his mind. Thor and Fury followed close on his heels, the latter muttering darkly under his breath about having wasted his morning. They were halfway to the main exit when the Thunder god decided to speak.

"You said Banner called in another arson?"

"The maniacs torched a church this time. A god damned _church_."

"Anyone hurt?"

"Empty. The building had just changed ownership a few weeks ago and the new owners were in the middle of renovating for a grand re-opening."

Tony heard the hesitation there and prodded, "But?"

"But the team did find the remains of _some_ poor bastard down in the basement. Keeping that quiet for now."

"ID on the body?"

"That's what I'm hoping to find out when I get back to S.H.I.E.L.D." Their car pulled up and the three of them hopped into the rear seat. Fury had already pulled out his phone to check his messages, flicking an annoyed glance at Tony as he did so. "Hadn't gotten the update before we left for this bullshit meeting."

* * *

The past two days had been miserable ones. Steve and Nat had recanvassed the entire Ironbound district for information on the kidnappings- spending time talking to the Boydens in particular. Nat had wanted to come back today for another interview. Alone. So he'd remained outside and replayed what he'd heard from their last meeting.

A sad story. The kidnappers had abducted their middle child- a girl aged fifteen. Candace. When he closed his eyes, he could still see the photograph of her sitting on the piano in the Boyden's living room. Brown eyes and a goofy grin as she cuddled the family dog in her arms. She'd gone to the park to meet up with some friends and never came home. Gave Steve shudders to think of what had likely happened to her.

 _If we manage to find the girl…they might rather hear she's dead._

But all that depended on the 'if' in that statement. Right now, he and Nat were a long ways away from finding _any_ of the missing victims. No closer than they'd been two days ago; in some ways, further. Steve stared across the residential street to the row of bungalow houses on the opposite side, trying not to feel like a failure. And then the door to his left opened. Nat stepped out onto the porch of the Boyden's home.

Without so much as glancing in his direction, she said, "The father has some hand in this."

Steve blanched with horror and disgust.

"You mean he's _involved_ in his own daughter's disappearance?"

"He didn't _plan_ it or wish for it to happen, but he's done something that made her a target."

"You don't know what that something is."

"No. He won't talk in front of his wife. Too scared to admit to her that this was likely his fault, so I'll have to get him alone if I want to pry details out of him."

Not exactly the lead he'd been hoping for, though not an altogether surprising one. If Mr. Boyden had run afoul of anyone in Hydra, they could have snatched the girl as a means of retaliation. It didn't even need to be Hydra. Plenty of underground types lurking where one least expected. And yet when combined with all of the other kidnappings…

 _My money is still on this being Hydra._

"Then I guess we're done here until you can arrange to meet him without the wife."

"Boyden works in the city. I was thinking that tomorrow we stop by his office."

"Both of us?"

"Well, maybe you stick around here. Keep an eye on the team here."

He pushed away from the siding and crossed the porch, not eager to stand around in this wicked cold weather any longer than necessary. Steve wasn't a fan of the bone-chilling temperatures of winter, having lost his enthusiasm for ice and snow. Times like this, he pictured vacationing in Florida until summer. Besides, they were due back at the satellite office to meet with Mertz. The agent had been pulling together the file for their newest victim all morning.

 _Number seven._ Steve slid into the backseat and cast a bleak look out the window. _Let's try to solve this before we get to number eight._

The car door slammed once Nat had climbed in after him. They sat in silence for a moment or two before she said, "We'll get them, Cap. You know that."

"How dismayed do I look?"

"I might call your expression from the day we fought the Chitauri cheerful by comparison."

"Well, at least back then I thought we stood a chance."

"Don't go all melancholy on me. We'll win this one, too."

"We've already lost, Nat." Steve tipped his head back against the seat and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Even if we manage to get those people back…"

The end of that sentence hung between them in the silence of the car. He couldn't make himself finish it, and squeezed his eyes shut. Nat laid a hand of his forearm and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It'll still mean something. That we didn't just quit and say 'there's nothing we can do'. Right?"

"I'm not quitting. Just…I _hate_ this type of mission."

"Me, too, Cap. Me, too."

"Never thought I'd say this, but it's much easier to deal with a battlefield. Even when it's a bloodier fight."

The car pulled up to their destination, Ellis outside. Waiting. _Not a good sign._ The tires had hardly rolled to a stop before he was at the door. Steve only caught the last half of whatever he'd been telling Nat.

"…not going to pursue it."

"What do you mean he's not looking into the family?" Nat demanded sharply. "It's part of the standard protocol."

"Mertz cleared them himself- said at the morning debrief that they were out of town and had no motive, so there's no use wasting resources on it."

"We'll just see about _that_."

She stalked off without another word. Ellis wisely chose to let her go. He wouldn't have been a match for her when her temper was riled, anyway. Or even when she _wasn't_ riled. Steve, meanwhile, hung back to get more information from the agent.

"Any details on _how_ he cleared the family?"

"That was the part I found the most bizarre, actually. Mertz didn't go into any specifics. Just made the announcement and moved onto the next agenda item."

Steve didn't much care for that answer. He stood silent, measuring up what those words might mean. Not unreasonable to conclude that Mertz could be compromised. That someone working with the kidnappings had gotten his cooperation to hinder the investigation. But then again, why would he intentionally draw suspicion with such an obvious move? Why would he intentionally dismiss a lead and risk that Steve or Nat- or even the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents- would question his motives?

Or maybe that was the point? Misdirection. Act too much like the enemy, therefore he _couldn't_ be the enemy? Hide in plain sight. _Lord how I_ hate _the mind game angle,_ he complained. _Just give me a straight fight any day._

"He's a good man- Mertz," Ellis continued nervously, as if Steve's silence only just now made him aware of how his team leader's actions might look. "I just don't know what he's thinking when it comes to this case."

"Well, come on then. I guess I'd better head in and make sure she doesn't wipe the floor with him."

They got upstairs in time to interrupt a full-volume argument. Nat stood toe-to-toe with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, shouting, "Because that's not how an investigation works and you damn well _know_ it!"

"Look, just because Fury sent you two in here, that doesn't mean this isn't _my_ case, Romanoff! I know how to work an angle, so back off!"

"If you knew what you were doing, Fury wouldn't have had to send us. Now give me the damned file."

He and Ellis joined the ring of spectators watching the show from behind the safety of cubicle walls. More than one agent looked grateful not to be part of the main event. Even Ellis looked mildly uncomfortable, shifting a nervous glance to Steve.

"I didn't think she'd be that pissed off," he admitted under his breath. "Mertz will have my ass if he finds out I'm the one who set her on him."

To the others, Nat probably _did_ look angry. Steve knew better. If she were truly furious with Mertz, she wouldn't be shouting at him. No, she'd have done something far more subtle…and a whole lot worse. So this argument was merely a ploy. And since she had this under control, he stood back without interfering. She'd signal him if and when she needed his help.

While he waited, Steve decided to check his phone for any messages. Scrolling through, he read several texts from Hawk complaining about being left to guard Loki again. Something about Thor and Tony having gone to City Hall to speak with the Mayor. Probably about the Press conference. Steve had almost forgotten all about that. Almost forgot that Loki was even in New York, as hard as that was to believe. Just didn't have the time to spare.

He was about to put it back in his pocket when the display lit up from an incoming call.

 _Fury. What could he want?_

"Rogers," he answered.

"I've got bad news for you."

"How bad?"

"Banner and Maximoff were investigating a new arson site this morning. They found a body in the basement."

 _Oh no. Please don't say it._

"ID just came back from the coroner. It's one of your missing victims."

* * *

He glanced over the edge of the screen and watched Barton pace from one end of the room to the other. The archer would always cut a sharp look in Loki's direction when that circuit crossed in front of his chair. Another morning where the two of them were stuck with each other's company. His patience with the dynamic was already wearing thin.

 _At least today we'll do without the added annoyance of an argument with Lilith._

A sentiment shared by everyone in the Tower. Thor and Stark had both taken great pains to lecture him about picking a fight with her. Decried the destruction of the woman's book and placed all of the blame on him for the argument. Loki had borne it all impassively, only half listening if he bothered to pay attention at all. Why dwell on the matter? It was over.

 _You keep telling yourself that._

He'd nearly forgotten that those two hadn't been the _only_ ones who refused to let the subject go. Weren't even the most relentless.

 _Can't you give it a rest?_

His question went unanswered. Disgusted with himself for even asking it, Loki went back to occupying his time as best he could. Yesterday afternoon, Pepper had presented him with an electronic tablet designed for reading digital copies of books. Presumably to give him no reason to inquire after Lilith's collection. While the breadth of selection was extensive, Loki didn't find the experience quite as satisfying as having the physical book in hand.

 _Swiping a finger on a screen just doesn't have the same feel as turning a page._

 _But better than nothing._

 _Yes,_ he conceded. _Certainly better than the prospect of talking to the archer._

Among the volumes in his virtual library, he'd found a copy of Lilith's book. Went looking for it specifically so that he could resume at the point he'd been so abruptly interrupted. It had taken him most of the morning to finish. On the whole, the story had been entertaining enough. Moderately sentimental towards the end, but when one ignored that, the rest told an interesting tale. Although the second half could have spent a little less time on the mundane details of agriculture in Loki's opinion.

Loki browsed the list of titles for something else to read, trying to ignore the familiar dissatisfaction of wanting to discuss his observations about a book and having no one to engage in that discussion. He'd felt it often enough on Asgard; Thor wasn't exactly the scholarly type to sit around and debate literature. And thanks to that unpleasant argument, the _one_ person in the Tower who might have provided the conversation he sought wanted nothing to do with him.

 _Maybe should have thought of that before you deliberately provoked her temper and destroyed her book. That door's shut to you now._

 _It's hardly the tragedy you are making it to be._

 _Because she's a mortal,_ the voice in his head shot back caustically. _And the thoughts and opinions of a mortal hardly matter to you, do they?_

 _Was that supposed to convince me to change my mind?_

 _You know, for all you rail against the Asgardians for resisting change, you're not much better at times._

Loki had no reply to that, and wracked his brain for something he could use to fight back against the accusation. But before he found anything useful, he heard voices in the direction of the hallway. Pepper, arguing with someone he didn't recognize. The woman sounded genuinely frustrated as the group drew closer to the common room.

"What do you expect us to do with those _here_?"

Pepper emerged from the corridor, her gaze directed backward to the two men at her heels. They each carried a large canvas duffel bag, which they slung to the floor. Once of them turned to the blonde and shrugged.

"Not our problem. Boss downstairs just told us to get them out of his office."

"But…" she looked over their shoulders as a third man strolled up to add two more bags to the pile. "Where did those come from?"

"These two here have been coming in from every which-where over the past week. These others are courtesy of the Mayor's office, Ms. Potts. Seems _he_ doesn't want them, either."

"Well I surely don't want them."

"With all due respect, Ms. Potts- take it up with Dennis."

The three men turned their backs and headed for the elevator before she could respond. Pepper seemed at a total loss, and stared in unhappy frustration at the bags in question. Barton left off his pacing to stand beside her. He gestured to the waist-high pile.

"What's all that?"

"That," she answered with a heavy sigh, "is the collection of fan mail our publicist felt beneath him to deal with. I've been arguing with him on the subject for _months_ , but when _this_ batch arrived, I guess he decided to end the debate his own way."

"And they said some of it came from the Mayor's office?"

"You heard correctly. Stacks of letters and who knows what else."

Loki remained where he was, but listened to the pair discuss the contents of their unwanted delivery none-the-less. Entertaining to see them- Pepper in particular- so flustered by something as trivial as mail. And then Barton must have been struck by a sudden, unpleasant thought.

"Oh Christ. You don't suppose all that is meant for…"

In his peripheral vision, two sets of eyes bored into him. The archer's were especially piercing as he scowled darkly. They stood that way for some time, neither one willing to finish that thought. Loki didn't look up, but he did let them know that he'd been following their conversation.

"Please, do continue. Who is the intended recipient of such an amalgamation of correspondence? Doubtful that anyone would waste the resources and effort on you, mortal."

"Don't," Pepper told Barton warningly. "He's baiting you on purpose."

"Listen to the lady. Of the two of you, she is clearly the wiser."

The man took a step in Loki's direction. Just one. He didn't make the mistake of advancing any further, but he wanted to. _Such and easy target._ And again, Pepper interceded to rescue the fool from himself. She was literally holding him back.

"Clint, seriously. And Loki- would you kindly leave off tormenting him? Please?"

 _How does she make a request sound like a command at the same time?_ Sadly, it was in his best interest to obey. The woman's good will went a long way with most of the other residents of the Tower, so he needed to earn a little of her favor for himself. Especially after the whole incident with Lilith. And so reluctantly, he let his favorite cat-and-mouse game go. _For the time being._

Inclining his head, Loki feigned an affable smile and told her, "As the lady wishes. A civil concession for a civil request."

"Civil," Barton muttered. "The day he's-"

" _Clint_ ," Pepper reprimanded him sharply. "Let it go or I swear I'll settle it for you."

 _And_ that _is how a grown man is made to feel like a child._ The archer heard the rebuke- not to mention the implied threat accompanying it- and allowed himself to be controlled by both. Weak. Just as Loki thought.

 _So if Frigga had spoken to_ you _in_ that _tone, you wouldn't have been at all inclined to behave yourself?_

 _I wouldn't have given in without a fight._

 _But you would have given up in the end to do as she wished. Isn't that why you're here in the first place?_

 _Damn you._

Loki meant it. He would condemn whatever facet of his mind that had posed that taunting question to the most unpleasant piece of Niflheim if he could do so without condemning the rest of him along with it. The less he thought of Frigga, the better. This was not the time or place to be fighting that internal war against himself. Fortunately, the two mortals' kept their attention on their own quarrel. Regarding one another in mutual silence until the archer grudgingly accepted his loss in their tête-a-tête. He gestured to the four duffel bags.

"No- I'm almost positive they've wasted their time and effort sending these to _you_ , Laufeyson."

He thought for a moment Barton might be jesting with him. But no…no he was serious. Loki set the tablet aside and stood, intending to investigate for himself. Neither of them stopped him when he opened one of the bags and withdrew an envelope. It was addressed to City Hall, but beneath it, the 'attention' line read his name. He raised an eyebrow and glanced up, slightly bemused.

"It would appear you're right." He turned the envelope over in his hands as he asked himself in a half-whisper, "Why in the nine realms would _any_ mortal be writing a letter to me?"

* * *

I'd spent all morning chasing down the anomalies in my data set from Tuesday. Well, this morning and a good chunk of yesterday, too. Most people would have just shrugged them off. Not uncommon to slap on an asterisk and reference the excluded outliers with a generic footnote. Not me. I couldn't _stand_ not knowing exactly where my date came from and why it didn't _behave_ as expected.

 _Which is why it's almost two-thirty and you_ still _haven't taken a break for lunch,_ I chided myself.

Probably ought to at least get something to eat before I starved to death at my desk. This time, I'd do what I'd told Pepper I'd do and order in. It was just the two of them up in the penthouse again, and I wasn't interested in running cross the God of Mischief if it wasn't necessary. Doubtful that I'd find him with another of my books; Barton had been watching him more closely than ever these past few days, so he could hardly have slipped into my room again. Still…

 _Sounds like you're just trying to avoid having a conversation about the first time he was in there._

 _I'm not_ avoiding _it._

 _Oh no? Then why leave before breakfast and return after dinner these past two days? Sounds like you're avoiding him to me._

 _I'll talk to Loki when I want to. Jesus, let it go already._

 _Of_ course _you will._

Snarling at the sly rejoinder, I glowered fiercely at my monitors and tried to concentrate on something _productive_. I had up on screen the information I'd found on the parties involved in the abnormal sales. Each one a property in White Plains. And each one a meandering trail of paperwork that only grew increasingly more bizarre the further I dug into it.

"What the hell are these people doing?" I mused aloud. "Why go through all this trouble to make it _look_ like the buyers all originate in White Plains if the ultimate holder of the property is in Newark?"

I could think of a few reasons. Some of them benign; most of them criminal. I was leaning towards criminal. Someone spent a lot of time to keep these sales under someone's radar. Wanted them to look like just a handful of properties caught in a market slump. It happened all the time, so no one would think anything of it. Unless they started digging as I had done.

Once I'd peeled away the shell companies, all of the properties traced back to a single real estate company. Dig into those intermediaries and you'd see that half of them didn't even exist except on paper. _Not even on paper_. No physical office locations, no corporate websites. Not even a record of tax filing or the appropriate licenses to transact business.

"Yeah, someone out there is up to no good."

And I'd found a name of that someone. Francis Boyden. He was the signing agent on each of the transactions once the properties made it into the hands of their final owners. Curiously enough, Boyden worked for a real estate office here in the city. The building wasn't too far from here. But none of _these_ sales had been brokered through that office. The contracts were run through a different company working out of Newark: New Beginnings BREO LLC.

 _And based on what little I'm finding about_ them _, I'm not certain they exist, either._

Oh they at least had made a better effort to _look_ legitimate. Licenses filed with the appropriate authorities. A basic corporate webpage and a list of available real estate agents on staff. Even some information about mission statements and founding members. Hell, I'd dig up a physical address and a phone number…though they hadn't made those easy to find. A credible façade.

But a façade it was.

Upon closer inspection of the website and the building listed as their business address, I started unraveling it one thread at a time. All of their supposed 'agents' worked for various real estate companies on _this_ side of bay. No two in the same office. And the photos in their bios were bogus, all of them lifted from stock libraries meant for marketing materials. I couldn't even _find_ corroborating information about the CEO, CFO and COO. Just a few empty LinkedIn profiles that hadn't been updated in almost a decade.

And the quite literal icing on the cake? Their so-called 'business' address turned out to be a Korean-run bakery. When I tried the phone number, it routed me to an automated message that told me the mailbox was full.

"Yep. Definitely up to no good."

Question was…what did I _do_ about it? This sort of thing was above what anyone would consider part of my day job. I wasn't in the business of doing the kind of investigative work typically done by banks and the IRS. I was just a data analysis who'd let chasing down an anomaly lead her straight down a rabbit hole.

 _I guess I'll ask Pepper what she wants to do about this when she gets back._

I'd seen her walk by a little while ago and hadn't seen her since. Probably a follow up meeting to the presentation she'd delivered yesterday. I'd heard it had gone well and that a few of the potential investors had bought into the plan enough to continue discussions. Although I hadn't attended the presentation, I liked to think my slides had helped sway a few votes in our favor.

 _Well, wherever she's gone, I guess I ought to make sense of my findings so it's ready to send to whomever needs to see it._

I glanced down at my iPod and tapped the screen to skip to the next song. A good song. I usually enjoyed the musical experience of Pink Floyd. But I just wasn't feeling it today and skipped again. Finally, I hit upon something that would help get the job done and cranked the volume. A few opening bars of electronic arpeggios reverberated in my ears until the bass kicked in.

I smiled and got to work.

Wasn't long before I'd made a credible first pass of putting my notes in order. Needed another run-through, but even in this state the evidence painted quite the picture. I was about to begin refining it all when a tap on my shoulder startled me so thoroughly that I let out a breathless shriek and yanked the earbuds out.

"What the-!?"

"So sorry to give you a scare, Ms. Morgan."

I spun around in my chair to face a very young and very contrite-looking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Odd to see one of them on this floor. This one didn't appear lost, so he must have been here for a reason. And now that my heart had climbed back down from being lodged in my throat, I was able to find out what it was.

"Did you need something?"

"I was looking for Ms. Potts, but she appears to be out. The woman at the reception desk said you might know where to find her."

"I don't, actually. She didn't tell me where she was headed. If you need to speak with her, though, I can sent her a message."

Wasn't sure how lucky I'd be about getting a reply. Things between us were still a bit rocky in the fall-out from Tuesday. We weren't quite back on the same terms as we'd been, and I couldn't count that she'd be quick to respond to a text. Even if it was work-related. I pulled my phone out, just in case.

"Well, I'm actually needed back at HQ," the agent said with a reluctant shake of his head. "So maybe I just leave the message with you and you can see that she gets it?"

I was pretty sure Fury wouldn't approve of his solution. S.H.I.E.L.D. business wasn't something you just disclosed to anyone- not even to someone with connections to the Avengers. Which was why I shot newbie here a dubious look.

"You sure it's the kind of message to leave with me?"

He nodded.

"Sure it is. I mean, you're Ms. Potts' right-hand man- er, woman. She's told the boss anything she needs to know can be run through you."

Oh. Well, wasn't _that_ interesting?

 _I wonder when she told him that._ A hundred bucks said it was before this whole business with Asgard. Before I'd come back wearing Esperringte. Pepper might be rethinking her words now. _I know_ I _certainly would._

 _And why is that?_

Unsurprised by the question, I delivered a curt reply to _whomever_ was asking.

 _You know very well why._

 _Such little faith in yourself. What harm could possibly come of hearing what this eager little puppy has to say?_

Wasn't like I had any choice. Before I could think of any reason to caution the agent against acting on his orders, he'd already gone on to say, "So Fury said to tell Ms. Potts that Stark and Odinson were back at the Tower."

"I'll tell her when I see her," I replied, relieved that the message wasn't all that important. Figuring that he'd be on his way, I reached for my earbuds and added wryly, "No doubt they're glad the meeting at City Hall was short this time."

Shouldn't have given him the opening. Once the puppy started talking, he just kept on going.

"Maybe. Didn't look that glad when the three of them rolled through HQ. But that could have been about the arson investigations in White Plains. Sounds like they don't expect Banner or Maximoff back this week. Probably the same for Rogers and Romanoff out in Newark. They've got their hands full with a new kidnapping victim and dead guy from one of their cases."

White Plains and Newark. My eyes slid to the monitors over my shoulder. No one had mentioned the details of the team's assignments in the past few days, nor would I have expected them to. Hardly a reason to think I needed to know anything more than they'd be gone from the Tower for a while. But after what I'd just found out…

"Uh, Ms. Morgan? Is something wrong?"

I looked back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in front of me, stood and locked my machine. While he waited for my answer, I grabbed the stack of print-offs and my notes.

"Take me to Director Fury," I told him urgently. "I have something he needs to see."


	13. Orders and Explanations

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent led the way back to the elevator, chattering at me the whole time. I regarded him askance with equal parts bemusement and irritation, noting how different he was from agents like Barton and Romanoff. He just didn't fit the mental picture of what I'd come to expect from the organization. Quite frankly, I imagined that such bubbly enthusiasm would irk the hell out of Fury.

"So, uh- how long have you been with the agency," I asked when he'd finally paused for breath.

"Four weeks or so." _Well, that explains a lot._ "What about you? Been working for Ms. Potts long?"

"Almost a year."

The elevator dropped us off at the floor designated as S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. I let the agent step out first, not really sure where I needed to go. I'd never been to this part of the Tower. Never had a _reason_ to be here. _Until now._ Even so, I clutched at my notes, somewhat unnerved by the stares I was receiving.

"C'mon, Ms. Morgan. Fury's office is this way."

He took me on a winding route through the busy room. As we drew closer to our destination, I realized that I probably could have found it on my own. The Director's angry bellow reverberated across the whole floor, despite the closed door. My escort stopped just outside and waited for a break in the tirade before knocking. Seconds later, Fury himself jerked open the door and glared at the ones responsible for the interruption.

"Collins, what in the hell do you think you're doing!? I told you to deliver a damned message, so why are you back here knockin' on my door?"

"Ms. Morgan, Director, sir. She said she needed to see you."

Fury transferred his gaze solely on me. And while it wasn't quite as forbidding as it had been a moment ago, I could tell he wasn't thrilled to have me here. With a less than tolerant grumble, he informed me, "If you need to get a message to Stark or Odinson, they were on their way up to the penthouse."

"Actually…I'm here to see you, Director Fury."

"What the hell for?"

I cast a meaningful sideways glance at Collins and the lack of privacy afforded by the main command center, and then met his eye again. Fury regarded me silently for several minutes, his attention drawn to the sheaf of paper I held close. And then he turned to Collins.

"Go talk to Tulley. She'll have your next assignment."

"Yes, sir."

Once the agent had gone, Fury gestured to his office and invited me inside.

"Well, don't just stand there."

 _More or less._

I did my best not to be intimidated by the Director's imposing presence. In truth, dealing with the Avengers- and their Asgardian guests- wasn't half so unnerving. But then I took courage in the knowledge that I'd stood toe-to-toe with not only Heimdall, but the Allfather as well. If I could deal with them, Fury should be a breeze.

He closed the door behind me and took a seat at his desk. Or at least I _assumed_ a desk stood beneath the mountain of files piled haphazardly in front of his chair. About the only surface that wasn't littered with the signs of a record-keeping gone amok was the potted fern perched precariously on the corner of a high filing cabinet. I couldn't even sit; the other chairs in the room each supported towers of boxes almost as tall as I was.

 _Wonder if that's intentional._

"So what brings you here, then? And make it quick- I'm up to my ass in problems today."

"I heard." Fury's expression demanded an explanation even though he didn't say a word. I shrugged and said, "I'd recommend more training for Collins, Director Fury. For an agent, he likes to talk more than he ought to. Especially about S.H.I.E.L.D. business."

He got my meaning right away and he muttered a string of dire curses under his breath. I could see from his posture that he wanted to get up and take care of the matter immediately, but forced himself to stay put. A lucky break for Collins, but it certainly couldn't be doing good things for Fury's blood pressure. I noted his fontanel pulsed with the force of a geyser and decided to press on before it erupted.

"When he came to deliver your message for Pepper, he mentioned the team's current mission assignments." I took a breath. "I happened to be running data analysis on property sales in White Plains that I suspect can be tied to your investigation. Possibly Newark as well."

Fury's eyebrows rose. "And just how might that be?"

Somewhat thwarted by the state of his desk, I was at a loss for where I could lay out the printouts I'd brought with me. He must have seen the dilemma, and went about finding a straightforward solution. Within seconds, Fury had scooped up the files and deposited them- none too gently- on the floor beside him. It gave me enough space to arrange the first set of listings out on the surface.

"These are all properties that sold well under market value over the past three months. Some half-value or less. I went chasing down the sales to see why, figuring it was just a market slump or something along those lines. But then I ran across this."

I pulled the transaction histories that traced the ownership of the properties from their current owners back to New Beginnings BREO LLC. Fury examined them- and my initial handwritten notes about the shell companies in the chain. The whole time, he said nothing and showed very little by way of reaction. At least not until I laid out the information about New Beginnings. That's when he grabbed at the page and swore.

"I'll be _damned_ \- Francis Boyden."

If I'd had any doubts before coming in here, they were gone now. Obviously, Fury recognized the name from the investigation. I didn't expect the Director to tell me why. Nor did I really want to know. After all, I'd only brought all this down to provide S.H.I.E.L.D. with the results of my inquiry. At this point, this was their headache to deal with, unless they needed to ask me questions about the underlying data.

I stole a peek at the time and figured now might be a good time to leave. Fury was engrossed in the printouts, so it was just as well I headed back to the office.

"So, that's all I came down to give you- in case it might help with the investigation. I'll just leave it with you and head back upstairs…"

On the trail end of that sentence, I shuffled towards the door a step or two. Fury's head snapped up and he pointed to the overloaded chair across from him

"Park it. Right there."

He rummaged around the remaining piles on his desk until he uncovered a much-abused desk phone. The Director punched a button and put the phone on speaker. Somewhat bewildered, I set about emptying the seat of its current burden. And since I couldn't possibly fathom _what_ might be in the boxes, they received far better treatment than the files had. I stacked them carefully beside the filing cabinet with the fern and sat down. Meanwhile, Fury's phone continued to ring.

Just when it sounded as though he'd have to leave a voicemail, whomever was on the other end picked up. I didn't recognize the voice. Not that Fury gave him or her much time to get out more than a word or two before he started bellowing instructions.

"Where in the hell is everyone over there? Never mind- just get me Rogers and Romanoff."

A pause for a reply. Something about meeting with a deacon. Fury was not impressed.

"Well I don't give a damn if she's interviewing the whole archdiocese. Get'em back to the satellite HQ. And put them in a room with a monitor and network access."

Another break. Fury listened while gathering up the pages on his desk. Finally, he'd had enough and cut the other person off.

"Mertz, I'll brief you later. Just get those two where I need them and make it quick."

He hung up and immediately initiated another call; I had a good hunch I knew who it was for. This time, he didn't bother with speakerphone and just held the receiver to his ear as he barked orders into it.

"Sczepanek? Where are Banner and Maximoff?" With a nod, Fury continued, "Good. What's the status of your conference room over there?"

I couldn't hear the reply, but Fury's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean 'technical difficulties'? That was supposed to be handled last week."

Dead silence. I resisted the urge to look at my phone, knowing that I could get a text at any minute if Pepper had gotten back and found me MIA again. But I didn't dare move, pinned in the chair by Fury's livid glare.

"Well you damn well better get it fixed one way or another. You've got ten minutes to get them ready to receive a video conference call."

I didn't envy the recipient of that order, and praised my good fortune not to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. I wished whoever it was luck. Satisfied- or as much as he was likely to be- Fury cut off the call. Now his attention was back on me. Rising from his seat and gathering up the printouts, he said, "All right, Ms. Morgan. You and me are going to take a walk. I want to brief the teams about what you just told me and get their take on it."

* * *

Wanda sat across from Bruce in the corner office S.H.I.E.L.D. had converted into its main conference room. They'd been on their way back from the site of their newest arson case when Sczepanek had called for an ETA on their return. The agent hadn't relayed much to Bruce- just that Fury wanted to hold a call and it would require video conferencing. She suspected he wanted a joint discussion with Cap and Nat about the victim they'd discovered this morning.

Of course, first they had to get the network connection to function. Sczepanek and two other agents had been furiously working whatever tech issue had disabled the machine since the Director called. From the look of it, they'd finally managed to sort it out. And not a moment too soon. The application for the video conference had hardly booted up when Fury's call came through.

Bruce hit the enter key to accept, and the window loaded in split screen. On the left, Cap and Nat; on the right, Fury and…Wanda squinted, not quite sure she believed what she saw.

 _Why would_ Lilith _be in Fury's office?_

Several answers came to mind. None of them good; most of them involving in the God of Mischief or the amulet she wore. Or both. Wanda sided a glance to Bruce, who looked equally wary about what could be prompting this meeting. Especially as neither Thor nor Stark were present. Finally, Cap decided to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"So, uh, we're all here. Has there been something serious at the Tower- do you need us to come back and deal with an issue with Loki or…?"

Fury shook his head.

"Nothing here worth pulling you all off your assignments, which is what I told the mayor this morning."

"Then why-?"

"Ms. Morgan is here because she found information that directly concerns your investigations."

Now _that_ came as a surprise. To all of them. Lilith was- well, honestly, Wanda didn't quite know _what_ the woman did for Pepper. But she didn't think it would have anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury appeared to be serious, though. He nodded at Lilith.

"You've got it loaded in, right?"

"Yes, they're all scanned in and ready."

The Director activated a screen-sharing window, which Bruce shifted to the second monitor. A second later, several scanned pages filled the screen. Wanda noted the highlighted information at the top of each page, and recognized the names of the properties.

"Aren't those…?"

Bruce was one step ahead of her, rifling through the fire marshal reports on his lap. His index finger landed on the top line of one of the reports.

"That's the same address as the building across the street," he confirmed. "That other one is the site over on Westmoreland Ave."

"And the one on the right- that's the church we were at just this morning, isn't it?"

"I'd have to check, but I believe you're right."

While Bruce hunted down the report for confirmation, Wanda asked, "What exactly are we looking at?"

"Real estate transactions," Lilith answered. "I had queried a dataset of commercial real estate sales in the last three months for a proposal Pepper and I were drafting. The ones you see here came back as anomalies- sales that didn't fall within an expected range given the valued amount for the property. I spent today trying to sort out why. Without boring you with all of the details, I'll stick to the abbreviated version of what brought me here."

Lilith clicked the mouse and a new set of pages appeared on screen. Some sort of organizational structure on the left, outlining various corporations and their relationship to a single parent at the top- New Beginnings BREO LLC. The pages on the right looked like details about the parent company. Its founders, staff, etc. Wanda studied it with interest, but didn't see anything that struck her as familiar.

Cap did.

"Boyden," he interjected with an inward hiss of surprise, cutting off whatever Lilith had been about to say next. "Don't tell me that _he's_ mixed up in this."

Wanda searched the pages for the name, spotting it at last under the list of agents at New Beginnings. Just as she'd found it, a third set of documents appeared on screen. Lilith highlighted the signature blocks at the bottom of each page.

"Once I traced through the transactions with the intermediary shell companies- none of which truly exist for all I can tell- the properties all funnel up to New Beginnings BREO LLC. Francis Boyden has been the signing agent to close the deal for each one."

A frown tugged the corners of the blond super-soldier's mouth down. Wanda noted both anger and disappointment in the expression. Whoever Francis Boyden was, Cap hadn't wanted to see his name involved in these sales. He left Nat to continue the line of questioning, slouching back in his seat as she took the lead.

"And just what is 'New Beginnings BREO LLC?"

"That I don't know for certain. But I _do_ know that it has to be operating as a front for something else. The company has a valid filing with the state and the appropriate licensing." She raked a hand through her hair. "But that's pretty much where its legitimacy appears to end. The physical address and phone number are bogus and the agents listed on the corporate webpage all work for other firms here in the city. Their corporate bios are all fake- photos included. Francis is at KWNYC Midtown- not far from the Tower, actually. If you want to find out what is up with New Beginnings, I'd start with him."

Cap turned to Nat and let out a reluctant sigh.

"Well, you said he was involved in _something_ he wasn't telling us. Moonlighting for this mysterious real estate company _sounds_ like just the thing that might make his daughter a target. Either from one of the property owners- or the company who is buying them up."

"It's a better lead than anything we've come up with thus far," she agreed. "And I want to check out the names of the other agents. I'm willing to bet most- if not all- of them have ties to our other victims."

He nodded grimly.

"Me, too."

Fury cleared his throat.

"So the way I see it, Rogers and Romanoff- you need to corner Boyden on this New Beginnings connection. Banner and Maximoff, you ought to have a look at the addresses that aren't on your list of sites hit so far; they might be next up. I'll have all of the data sent over to you."

To anyone, that sounded like the Director considered the meeting over. But then Nat spoke up.

"I'm not sure we have an 'in' with Boyden to get the answers we need," she hedged slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to speak with him in his office a few days ago, but he's wise to the fact that I am after his connection to his daughter's abduction. He won't be receptive if I try again. Or anyone else from the team, for that matter."

Not news that Fury wanted to hear. He let out a frustrated growl and crossed his arms.

"Well then how the hell are we supposed to make any headway? He's the damned lynch pin."

"He won't talk."

* * *

Conversation stalled, and then Nat cast a speculative look at Lilith. She had an idea of how they _might_ get Boyden to talk, but wasn't quite sure she wanted to offer it up. Fury caught her look, his own gaze slid to the side and back to Nat. Not one to be subtle, he got right to the point.

"You got something to share, Romanoff?"

"I was thinking."

"And?"

"Boyden might agree to a meeting at his office if he thinks he's meeting with a prospective client. Open the conversation with what sounds like a legitimate deal in the city- string that along for a few meetings until he's comfortable and work around to the subject of New Beginnings."

The Director latched onto the idea with an air of tacit approval; Cap, however, was not so enamored of her plan.

"You're talking days- maybe _weeks_ \- before we get anything useful out of him," he contested.

"True, but the way I see it, we don't have much choice."

"He's in the city. Have Fury haul him into HQ. A few hours and they'll have him talking one way or another."

She hadn't expected him to take that approach. A telling sign that the assignment- namely the fate of their victims- was taking its toll on him. He wasn't thinking things through. Nat shook her head.

"Think about it, Cap. If his daughter is still alive, we'd risk that the kidnappers will cut their losses and dispose of the girl before he can talk. Boyden will know that as sure as we do. We won't get a damned thing out of him."

He wanted to argue, but couldn't.

"Face it. This is the best shot we have."

"I guess."

"So just who were you proposing would stand in as this 'prospective client'," Fury demanded, having moved onto the details. Nat just stared back, her pointed look directed at Lilith. The Director blew out a breath as he realized her intent. "You can't want to send Ms. Morgan-"

"You can seriously just call me 'Lilith'."

"-to handle this assignment. She's not even a damned S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

" _Exactly_."

Cap redoubled his objections, expression serious as he voiced his concerns.

"Nat, you sure that's a good idea? Lilith's already got enough on her plate with…well, you know. And depending on how this goes with Boyden, it could get ugly."

"More like almost certainly will," Bruce chimed in. "I'm with Cap on this one. Let's try to find someone else to do this."

Nat wasn't so easily dissuaded.

"We need someone with connections in real estate. That means pulling someone from Pepper's office. It'd be dangerous no matter _who_ we sent over there. And just to remind you, whoever we _do_ send will have to be briefed in all of this first. Tell me how that's any more ideal."

"Well, no, it's not. But-"

"Lilith's already got the inside knowledge about New Beginnings. All we'd have to do is get her up to speed on our investigations so she has a full picture of the situation."

She was wearing him down, but Cap doggedly tried a different tactic to shut down the idea.

"You're never getting Stark or Thor to agree to this. And you can bet _Pepper_ won't go for it."

"I can handle Potts," Fury broke in. "Stark, too, if he gives me any trouble."

"Which leaves Thor."

Silence fell over the group as they contemplated who would broach the subject with the Thunder god- and _how_. Nat didn't deny that he would be a potential obstacle. And while they were thinking, Lilith took the opportunity to offer her opinion.

"You all seem to have forgotten something," she remarked drily. "None of you have even asked if _I'd_ be willing to do it."

The four of them- minus Fury- traded chagrined looks at having been caught discussing the woman as if she hadn't been there. Naturally, she'd have to agree for this plan to work. Nat had simply gotten a little ahead of herself with the logistics. But maybe Lilith wasn't quite so eager to throw in with the rest of them. As Cap pointed out, she had already put her personal safety at risk on Asgard's behalf. Maybe she'd rather see that through before she stuck her neck out for anything else.

Fury wasn't at all amused by what Lilith had said. The look in his eye promised that he'd try to resolve it the way he resolved any conflict; he was going to curse a blue streak and bully any opposition into submission. Nat wished him luck with that. Having heard about Lilith's argument with Loki a few days ago she very much doubted she'd back down for Fury if she didn't want to be a part of this.

"This ain't no damn invitation to a party. If S.H.I.E.L.D. needs you, then we'll damn well expect you to get your ass wherever we need you," he thundered at her in his typical authoritative tone. "Have I made myself clear?"

It was a lecture Nat had seen him deliver dozens of times. Never failed to intimidate the junior agents who heard it; at least one had broken out into tears. They all capitulated, though, regardless of the state of their nerves.

Lilith didn't.

Regarding Fury with a chillingly blank stare, she let his words linger in the room for several minutes before offering a speculative, "And just how did you intend to make me comply, I wonder?"

Defiance and amusement.

Nat heard both in the woman's tone, and was reminded of where she'd heard that particular blend before. Most notably in exchanges she'd had with the God of Mischief. She wasn't sure what to think of hearing _that_ tone in _Lilith's_ voice. It didn't seem to fit the personality of the woman who'd been working with Pepper for the last six months or so. Even of the one who'd moved into the Tower just a few weeks ago.

 _Just what is wearing that amulet doing to her?_

Thor hadn't mentioned any side effects, but that didn't mean being in close proximity to the Trickster's magic didn't come at some cost. Nat just hoped it was limited to inheriting a little of his attitude. But even that begged a puzzling question. Why would extracting the god's magic into a stone appear to graft a part of his personality along with it?

A question she'd put to the Thunder god the first chance she got. For now, Nat just waited to see what Fury would do. He had been thrown off-balance, and that didn't happen very often. _Or ever._ Lilith really had him by the balls, though. Fury couldn't threaten to have her thrown out of the Tower or fired. Couldn't keep her hemmed up at HQ. He had zero leverage and they all knew it.

"I can't," he capitulated with a disapproving frown. "But you can sure as hell bet I won't let you forget what it'll cost if you don't."

Lilith produced a half-smile at that.

"I would expect nothing else. So it's just as well I had planned to agree."

"You-"

Fury bit back whatever he'd been about to say; Nat's money was that it involved a slew of unsavory curses. On her part, she couldn't tell why Lilith had been deliberately provocative. Most likely, she had only intended to point out that she ought to be included in the discussion. But would she _really_ have refused if Fury hadn't backed down? A month ago, she wouldn't have questioned her motives. Now she did.

Not a comforting thought.

"I guess we're back to Thor being your biggest problem, Fury," Bruce mused.

"Not mine. That'll be Stark's problem."

She was rather sorry she'd miss that conversation. Rather, both of them. Nat would love to see how the billionaire would handle taking orders- and just how he'd sell this idea to the Asgardian. She'd just have to settle for getting the news second hand from Barton. She doubted he would approve of this idea any more than Cap or Bruce had, and she'd get an earful about how Lilith wasn't a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and shouldn't be sent on agency business.

"Well, in that case, then I think we're done here," she announced. "I assume you'll organize whatever meetings we'll need to have with Lilith before setting anything up with Boyden."

"Yeah. I'll run it through Mertz and Sczepanek."

Nat and Cap traded a glance.

"Maybe you ought to just contact me or Cap directly."

"Why?"

Not wanting to voice her reasons aloud when she didn't know who could be listening in, she said, "The less people aware of this part of the investigation the better."

Fury received her underlying message and scowled. No doubt he'd want to hear more on the subject later. For now, he turned to Lilith.

"I don't expect I can't send you out to the field to meet in person with the teams."

"I'm afraid not. At present, I'm restricted to Manhattan."

"Fine. I'll figure something out." He stood. "In the meantime, let's go have a chat with your boss."

The right side of the screen went black, leaving the just the four of them on the conference line. Several seconds passed before Cap murmured, "I hope you and Fury know what you're doing. This is dangerous work, Nat."

More dangerous than he likely realized. Having taken a preliminary look at the data Lilith presented, Nat was almost certain that Boyden was more than the victim he was portraying himself to be. If he was actively involved with whomever was behind the arsons, he might have a hand in the abductions as well. Any suspicion that Lilith was investigating on their behalf could end with her own abduction- or worse.

 _What would become of the amulet she's wearing then? Or the magic it's meant to contain?_

She voiced none of those thoughts aloud- nor the questions they raised as she shrugged at her partner.

"As I said- what choice do we really have?"

* * *

She really had to be getting back to the office. Lilith was likely wondering where she'd gone- if she'd surfaced from the analysis she'd been running all morning, anyway. Pepper had dropped in sometime mid-morning to see her frowning intently at her monitors. An expression she knew well, and wisely left the woman to hunt down whatever wrinkle she'd stumbled upon. When it came to data, Lilith could be a woman possessed.

And so she hadn't popped in to let her know that Dennis had wanted to see her. Of course, at the time she hadn't expected to be landed with _this_ disaster. But the publicist was entirely fed up, and now here they were with a pile of fan mail littering the penthouse hall. Worse, Dennis told her that he'd keep sending it up here. _All of it_. Not just the letters addressed to Loki, but to the whole team.

 _I told Tony_ fourmonthsago _we needed to hire someone. Looks like he can't wiggle out of the subject_ this _time._

And speaking of her other half…Tony and Thor entered the living room shortly after the publicist's assistants left. The former took one look at her and winced.

"From downstairs?"

"Dennis sends his regards," she told him. "And made it quite clear he's washed his hands of all this."

Tony stared at the pile, hands on his hips and sporting a bemused expression. Not seeming to take any of it all that seriously. Which was par for the course for Tony. And maybe _he_ could afford to stand around all day, but she had things to see to. Pepper leveled her most intent, no-nonsense look at him.

"Tony."

His head snapped up. "Hmm?"

"I want you to handle this. _Really_ handle it. Not your usual 'if I say yes and do nothing maybe it'll go away on its own' routine. Hire someone to deal with the fan mail like you said you would."

"I don't-" She raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed while raking a hand though his hair. "Okay, yeah. I'll get a call in to Marla to start on it this afternoon. It might take a few weeks to vet someone and do the security clearance thing, though."

"Well, then you're going to have to figure out what to do with it all in the meantime. Dennis says he gets hundreds of letters a day for the team."

Clint snorted in annoyance and commented drily, "Easy solution would be to invest in an industrial shredder. It's not like any of us ever _read_ the letters, anyway."

Not an untrue statement. Tony and some of the others had read them in the beginning. But then it just got to be too much to keep up with. The fan mail piled up in Dennis' office until he sent it off for long-term storage. Pepper guessed a spare closet in the building was stuffed to the ceiling with boxes of it. Collecting dust and creating a potential fire hazard. Unless someone really intended to comb through the backlog, what _was_ the point in keeping it?

 _Tony's problem, not mine._

"That's for you all to decide. I have to be getting back to the office."

"Dinner later?"

She was already walking towards the elevator, and waved a hand at the mail bags. "Only if you've made progress on _that_ when I get back."

"Yes, ma'am.," he acknowledged with a two-finger salute.

Chuckling, Pepper left the guys to sort all that out and punched the call button. She checked her phone. Nearly three-thirty. Far later than she wanted it to be. And when she arrived back at reception, her first course of action was to check in on Lilith. Pepper took it as a good sign when her office door was open. But when she poked her head inside, the room was empty. The monitor had gone dark and she noted that Lilith's music player was lying on the desk next to the keyboard.

 _Well, she couldn't have gone far; Lilith takes that everywhere._

Figuring she'd walked off to talk with someone- likely Darryl or one of the other analysts- Pepper settled in to wait for her to get back. And waited. And waited. A sense of déjà vu came over her, triggering thoughts of what had happened only a few days ago. Except she knew better than to go too far down that path; after all, she'd just come from upstairs and Lilith hadn't been in the penthouse.

The sound of voices in the hall pulled her attention away from her phone just in time to see Lilith walk through the door. All was well; she'd worried over nothing. And then Fury followed on her heels. Pepper was immediately alarmed at what could possibly bring the Director here. She worried that it might have something to do with the team, and that he was here to deliver bad news. But although he looked serious, he didn't seem _serious_.

"Just the lady I was looking for," Fury announced.

"Oh really," she answered with a tentative smile. "And to what do I owe the honor?"

"I need to commandeer your analyst for a while."

Her smile faded as those words registered. She couldn't have heard him correctly. Surely Fury couldn't have meant that he needed Lilith for anything related to S.H.I.E.L.D. That just didn't make any sense at all. But just to be sure…

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Morgan," he indicated with a jab of his thumb in the woman's direction. "I need her for this investigation with Newark and White Plains. A week or two, I hope. Could take longer if things get complicated."

So he really _had_ meant what he said. For the life of her, Pepper couldn't fathom why. She cut a sharp glance to Lilith, whose expression was both annoyed and apologetic, and then directed her attention back to Fury.

"What for?"

"I need someone to interview a recently identified suspect."

"Okay, but why _Lilith_? Why can't the team do it- or one of your agents? Someone who would be _trained_ to do this sort of thing?"

Fury regarded her with mild irritation. He was used to giving orders and having them obeyed, and so having to justify them didn't sit well. When he finally offered up an answer, it wasn't all that forthcoming in the way of details.

"Rogers and Romanoff would tip him off that he's become a suspect. Can't risk it."

Still not quite satisfied, she prompted, "And your other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents?"

"Don't have the necessary information or the cover story to make the meeting work. Lilith does."

So this was more than just the routine interview. At least that she could understand. But she still wasn't entirely sold on the idea that it had to be Lilith to do it. Pepper leaned against the corner of the desk and braced her hands on either side of her. Her gaze landed squarely on Fury.

"What kind of information?"

Rather than answer her, the Director prodded Lilith to field that question. The latter sighed and said, "I stumbled upon a connection to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s investigations when I was scrubbing the data for our project proposal you presented yesterday. Long story short, there's a good chance I uncovered someone who might be a prime suspect."

"I see."

Well, she did and didn't. Lilith's explanation painted a very basic picture of how she'd gotten pulled into this, but without more information, it was hard to follow exactly _what_ she'd stumbled upon. And perhaps the omission was deliberate. Despite the close relationship between Stark Industries, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, Pepper wasn't always included in the specifics of their operations. Nor did she ask to be; her primary concern was that of the corporate world. So it shouldn't come as any surprise that certain details were being withheld.

Didn't mean she had to _like_ it.

"And so I'm guessing you'll be explaining what you meant by 'cover story' next?"

Fury took over.

"Lilith's going to pose as an interested party."

"Interested party?"

"The suspect is a commercial real estate agent in Manhattan," Lilith supplied. "The idea is that we draft a proposal to purchase or sell property through his firm and set up a series of meetings to discuss it. While I'm there, I fish for information that S.H.I.E.L.D. is looking for."

It all _sounded_ relatively harmless, but Pepper couldn't shake the feeling that they were glossing over something. She folded her arms, unwilling to agree to this so quickly. At least not without a better explanation.

"All right, that's got the basics covered. So what _aren't_ you telling me?"

* * *

Pepper's departure left the four of them standing over the sizable collection of letters. On Stark's part, he was equally amused and annoyed at the task he'd been assigned; Barton was only annoyed. The archer continued to stare at the mail as if he could will it to spontaneously combust. Were Loki so inclined, he could have easily granted that wish.

 _No, you can't._

A comment that cut deep; a comment _intended_ to cut deep. And one made all the more painful because he'd temporarily forgotten the loss of his magic. The reminder had been an unwelcome dose of reality. And one he certainly could have done without. Loki pushed past the desire to lash out futilely at his invisible tormentor and allowed his attention to be diverted by the mortals' conversation.

"So what'd the Mayor have to say," Barton queried, still not looking up from the mail at their feet.

"Put off the Press conference until next week. He insists on believing a few mere days will make any difference with getting the whole team there."

"And I gather you don't agree."

"Not with what Fury had to say about it this morning. It's looking more like it'll be several weeks or more to untangle whatever they're chasing."

The archer didn't answer right away, mulling over what Stark had to say. And not liking it one bit. Then again, neither did Loki, for it meant no relief from the miserable company in the Tower. He wasn't sure he could endure 'several' weeks more of just Stark, Thor and Barton. Not even with the rare inclusion of Pepper or Lilith. _Very_ rare, in regards to the latter. Worse still, it meant losing time in his search for the Bearer. This investigation had consumed half of his potential information sources- including some of the friendlier ones.

 _At least I can be certain it can't be any of them._

 _Are you really?_

Clearly he wasn't going to get through the afternoon without shadowboxing against himself at least once. At least this was an argument he could win.

 _Of course._

 _And how can you be so confident one of them isn't the Bearer?_

 _It's a simple matter of logic. Obviously their missions aren't within the city or they'd return to the Tower in the evenings. Meaning they're beyond the five mile radius limitation of the binding enchantment._

He thought he'd made a point that his obnoxious double couldn't refute. But it struck back with a coy question that threatened to undermine it.

 _How do you_ know _they've truly left the building at all? For all you know, they're idling their time on another floor just to throw you off._

Before Loki could come up with a reason why he could dismiss that theory, Stark heaved a sigh and said, "I suppose I ought to make a call to Marla. Try to catch her before she's gone for the day."

"Why bother," Barton queried.

"You heard Pepper- she's serious about having this handled."

"And _I'm_ serious about the shredder solution. Why pay someone to organize stuff that no one will read? Unless you think it'll be a full-time job to get through disposing of the back-log."

"It's not as easy as that, Hawk."

"Sure it is."

"What exactly _is_ all this," Loki asked, interrupting their debate. "Why are mortals sending letters in the first place?"

The archer cut a glance in his direction and shook his head.

"You two can field that one. Hell knows I've had my fill of dealing with him for the day. The last thing I want to be doing right now is explaining fangirls."

With that, he stalked off in the direction Pepper had gone. Stark and Thor watched him disappear down the hall. From their mildly disgruntled expressions, neither one appeared to be all that eager to continue the conversation Barton had just abandoned. Loki supposed it would be up to him to find out what the archer meant.

"An interesting term- dare I inquire as to what it means?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Stark muttered reluctantly by way of reply. "Fans- most of them ladies- who want to let us know how much they admire the work we do."

Something in his tone suggested he hadn't been wholly honest in his explanation. Or perhaps it was Thor's derisive snort. Either way, he didn't quite believe that the mortal had told him the truth. Loki's eyes dropped to the letter in his hands.

"Or to say the opposite, perhaps?"

When he didn't get the confirmation he expected, he glanced up again. His brother and the mortal exchanged an uncomfortable look. A full minute passed and yet neither of them said a word. Loki couldn't hold back an incredulous laugh.

"You can't mean to tell me that any mortal would actually admire me for any reason."

 _Although if they do, it only serves to prove me right in what I'd said. They crave the supremacy of a ruler over them._

Not a comment he would express aloud. Doing so would only set him back in any plans to gain more freedom around the Tower and raise their guard against his attempts to discover the Bearer. That would not do. Not at all.

Stark and Thor still hadn't spoken.

"Well, I expect the surest way to discover one way or another is to open this and read what Carrie of Seattle, Washington has to say."

Loki slipped his index finger beneath the envelope's seal and broke it along its edge. Inside, several pages of handwritten script awaited his attention. He withdrew them and began to read the first few paragraphs. Read and could hardly believe what the woman said. More than once, Loki had to stop and re-read a sentence, just to be sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

Eventually, he lowered the letter to stare at the other two.

"Admire is one thing, but this…"

"Some of them get a little carried away," Stark admitted. "It's part of the territory. Hawk, Bruce and Nat dealt with it by just refusing to read any of the fan mail addressed to them. The rest of us just ignore the crazier ones. Well, when we have the time to read letters at all."

"It would seem that you'll have to decide for yourself how you want to deal with it, Brother."

Loki wasn't sure _what_ he wanted to do. He certainly wasn't interested in encouraging delusions like what he'd just read. Some of the mortal's presumptions struck him as rather insulting, actually. But on the other hand, Loki had to consider how 'fangirls' like this one might be useful to him. He couldn't afford to dismiss any tools he was given to take back what was his. Even ones as unorthodox as this. Still…the thought of actually _reading_ though the drivel wasn't the most appealing of activities.

 _It's not like I have much in the way of alternatives._

He tucked the pages back into the envelope and replied with feigned indifference, "Seeing as though I've little to occupy my time of late, I might as well amuse myself with these."

"Don't tell me you intend to _read_ them," Thor countered with a generous amount of skepticism. "I would have thought you the most likely to be on board with Hawk's plan. Reading fan mail seems quite beneath you."

It was, and he resented the taunting quality of Thor's tone as he pointed that out. So much that he shot back, intending to deliver a scathing rejoinder. Except when he opened his mouth to speak, his words took an unexpected road.

"Well what else do you expect me to do," he railed at them in heated frustration. "Perhaps if any of you saw fit to provide something more meaningful than the resentful company of Barton or made any effort at all, I wouldn't be reduced to such trivial pursuits."

Not at all what he'd wanted to say. The complaint mirrored too much of what he was actually thinking. Of late, he noticed several occasions when a comment would escape the tight rein Loki usually kept on his thoughts. Unsettling lapses in his self-control. And inconvenient- revealing to others what should have remained private and closely guarded. He definitely didn't like the way they two of them were regarding him- Stark in particular.

The mortal's expression remained unimpressed as he retorted, "Well, we might be so inclined if you were equally willing to make an effort. Until then-" Stark directed a pointed look at the letters- "that should keep you well-occupied for the next month at least. I wish you all the luck with it."


	14. Conflicting Opinions

The rest of Thor's afternoon had been relatively uneventful. He had spent most of it idling in the common room of the penthouse with Stark. Having spoken with the head of his human resources department, he'd declared enough progress had been made on the whole fan mail situation and took the rest of the day off. Thor wasn't sure that Pepper would agree with him. She'd been quite clear about her expectations when it came to the letters brought up this afternoon, but there was no telling Stark that. The pile of them still sat in the entryway.

 _Still can't believe Loki actually means to read any of them._

Then again, he might. As his brother pointed out, he didn't have anything to do. Thor could only imagine how bored he must be if reading fan mail looked like a better alternative. Actually, he didn't have to imagine. Aside from the meetings with the mayor, he hadn't had much to do, either. If he didn't think his brother might lose his mind with only Stark and Hawk for company, he would have volunteered himself to help with Fury's investigations.

 _Can't risk what might happen around here if I leave those three on their own._

Or Lilith, for that matter.

Thor still hadn't forgotten that he needed to have a serious conversation with the woman about the amulet. She'd managed to keep him- make that all of them- at arm's length since Tuesday. He ought to try again this evening now that she'd had a few days to think on the situation a little more rationally. Surely she'd be more receptive when it came to taking advice about how to handle things with his brother.

 _If you say so._

Thor frowned to himself, wondering where _that_ response had come from. Why would he think that Lilith wouldn't see reason? She'd struck him as a logical person, and it only made sense that she'd defer to him. He knew Loki far better than she ever could. He'd know how to deal with him.

 _So why is it that you've never been able to get him under control after all these years, if you claim to know him so well? What if she_ does _find a better way?_

 _A mortal,_ he scoffed. _I highly doubt in the year Loki is here that any mortal is going to change his mind about anything. If there's any chance of changing him, it'll be up to me to do it._

 _I wasn't talking about Lilith._

 _What the Hel does_ that _mean?_

Thor asked the question of himself, but no answer came. No explanation whatsoever. He wasn't even sure how the debate had begun, or why. Definitely didn't know who else he could have meant if it wasn't Lilith.

"You look entirely too serious," Stark observed from his chair. "Worried about the team?"

"Actually, I-"

"I am."

A surprising moment of candor from the man who usually brushed off everything. Thor set aside his own thoughts and replied, "I'll admit, the investigations don't sound like they're going well, but I'm sure Cap and the others will sort it out. It's only been two days."

"I haven't heard from _any_ of them since Tuesday- not even to complain." The mortal took his feet off the coffee table and sat forward. "I mean, I get why we're not throwing the whole team at this- someone has to stay in the Tower, but…" Stark sighed. "I don't like having to sit this one out."

"I don't like it much, either," Thor admitted.

The two of them lapsed into silence for a while, until a sound from the hallway drew their attention. Pepper emerged from the direction of the elevators, deep in conversation with Lilith. Oblivious to anyone else in the room.

"- doesn't make sense. I ought to run the next pass."

"You'll be tied up all day tomorrow," Pepper countered in a dubious tone. "Are you sure that you'll have the time to work on the analysis?"

"I don't think it's a matter of having the time. Something else might turn up that could be relevant, and Darryl would never even know it was there. I wouldn't even be able to tell him what to look for. It's better to leave it with me."

The blonde shot her a look full of misgivings, but didn't venture to argue the point any further. And then the two of them stopped abruptly as they crossed in front of the pile of fan mail. Pepper fixed it with an annoyed grimace. On her left, Lilith's expression was more quizzical.

"What's all this?"

"Something I thought I'd told a certain _someone_ to deal with before I got back." Her gaze snapped up, drilling into Stark with the force of a laser beam. "Tony- thought you were handling this. Did you do anything while I was gone?"

"Of course I did! I called Marla about posting for a fan mail coordinator. She said she'll draft up a REQ for me to approve by end of day tomorrow. Might even get it posted and start interviewing by next week."

Pepper wasn't entirely impressed, but Lilith's attention was caught. She gestured to the pile at her feet, incredulous.

"That's _all_ fan mail?"

"I'm afraid so. Dennis used to handle it, but he's washed his hands of the mess."

"Can't say I blame him," Lilith muttered. "You could do with your own post office just to get these sorted, much less to _read_ them all."

"I take it you won't be applying for the job, then," Stark jested.

"You couldn't pay me enough."

He must have taken that as a challenge, and couldn't resist the temptation to meet it with a cocky, "Wouldn't count on that. Just name your price."

While Lilith looked merely bemused by the offer, Pepper's expression suggested she might like to strangle the man. Thor couldn't blame her, since she would stand to lose a protégé that she'd invested a lot of time and effort into training. A fear put to rest when the red-haired woman beside her shook her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got my hands full enough as it is."

"Yeah, so we were hearing a moment ago. What's that all about?"

Pepper and Lilith exchanged a glance. One that left Thor with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't put his finger on why, but a sixth sense was telling him that he wouldn't like whatever either of them had to say in reply. Pepper soon proved his instincts right.

"Didn't Fury talk to you?"

"Well, yeah. Thor and I spoke with him this morning when he gave us the latest update about the team."

"Something's…come up since then. He was supposed to talk to you."

He did not like how that sounded at all. And a sideways look at Stark told him that he didn't like it any better. The man grew serious again as he told her, "We haven't heard anything out of Fury all afternoon. So what _sort_ of something are we talking about, doll?"

The ladies came further into the room, each taking a seat. Pepper crossed her ankles and folded her hands in her lap. Lilith propped an elbow on the armrest and tucked her hand beneath her chin. Neither looked happy to have the burden of delivering this news; Thor doubted he'd be happy to hear it. And when both of them were settled, Pepper answered Stark's question.

"Lilith will be assisting Fury and the team for the next few weeks."

He was really hoping that he had just misheard what she'd said, but Thor knew he hadn't.

"Assisting in what capacity?"

"Apparently, they need someone with real estate connections to approach and interview a possible target and want to run it through my office."

"I thought they didn't have any targets," Thor pointed out. "At least they didn't have any this morning."

Lilith gave a one-shoulder shrug and said, "I, um, sort of uncovered one."

 _And just how did you do that?_

He was about to ask her, but his eye caught on movement on the edge of the room. Loki. Just what they needed right now. Although, maybe it was better that his brother made a point of coming out here instead of lurking out of sight. Less likely someone would say something they shouldn't. In retrospect, either he or Stark _should_ have suggested they take this conversation back down to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters rather than to have it here. Would have been better if Loki hadn't heard any of it.

 _Although…is there really any real harm in him knowing any of this?_

Thor hadn't been expecting an answer to the question, but it came to him, anyway. _You_ know _how he is. He'll find some way to use this- if not to work against us, but to help himself._

 _How,_ he countered as Loki leaned casually against the door jamb. _He can't access anything beyond the Tower- can't even get out onto the terrace._

 _He'll find a way. He_ always _finds a way._

"Uncovered one how," he heard Stark ask, rendering the debate moot as he pushed the conversation forward.

"Four times," Lilith grumbled irritably under her breath. "That's _four_ times I've had to go over all of this." In a louder voice, she told Stark, "The arsons. I found a connection to them when I was running some independent data analysis for Pepper. Fury has the specifics if you want them."

At least someone had the sense to be cautious about what was said with Loki around. That or Lilith was just annoyed and kept her explanation short to get out of repeating herself. Either way, he was grateful for the lack of details. Thor still wasn't convinced that it _mattered_ , but he'd rather not be wrong if it did.

"Fair enough. But why does he want _you_ for this- why not one of his agents?"

Pepper and Lilith let out twin sighs of aggravation. The latter's ended with a wry, "Believe me, Tony, I already voiced that question."

"And?"

"And he defended his reasons for it over any objection I could make. The way it stands, the decision is final."

Maybe she couldn't, but Thor was damned certain that he would be able to remind the mortal that he wasn't in a position to make such a decision. So long as Lilith remained the amulet bearer, Asgard's concerns took precedence over anything Midgardians might ask of the woman. And the primary concern for the next year remained keeping Loki's magic safely contained. S.H.I.E.L.D. had no business putting her in a position where that safety may be jeopardized.

"If that's what Fury thinks, he's in for a surprise," Thor predicted ominously.

* * *

 _I think you're the one who'll end up surprised,_ I mused to myself. _I don't think Fury is going to give in as easily as you believe he will._

My feelings about it were mixed. On one hand, I felt as though I ought to see this through- even if I hadn't intended to get involved. It ran against the grain to just walk away. But if the Thunder god did convince Fury that he could do this without me, I wasn't sure I'd be all that upset. I was already up to my eyeballs in assignments that fell way outside my job description. Adding 'undercover agent' to that list was a bit more than I felt comfortable with. More so even than agreeing to be Esperringte's Bearer.

 _Although, I suppose it's given me a lot of practice at disguising what I really am._

 _In more ways than one._

Speaking of Esperringte…it had chimed in right on cue with a jab designed to bait me into asking what it meant by that. I refused to play its game, and threw myself into the conversation instead.

"Talk to him if you want, Thor but it seems a lot of effort just to avoid a few meetings in a corporate office while I ask a few questions. No big deal."

He regarded me with a heavy, disapproving stare. The same stare he'd given me a few days ago when I hadn't been willing to back down about confronting Loki on my own. He was no less thrilled to be gainsaid this time, even if what I'd said was true.

 _Well,_ mostly _true._

Boyden had something to hide. I could feel it already. Whether or not he knew in advance that those properties sold through New Beginnings were intended arson targets, he couldn't ignore that it looked suspect in hindsight. Nor could he be totally ignorant that the company wasn't completely legitimate. I was sure that once I got a few meetings in and started asking questions along those lines, Boyden could prove dangerous. Especially if he thought I was working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

I considered what Fury had told me about him while we were waiting to hold the joint call with the team. Boyden's daughter had been abducted. Maybe someone at New Beginnings was behind it. Maybe not. But I could see him offering whoever it was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in hopes of getting her back, thinking I'd be more valuable.

 _And that's if he wasn't involved the girl's abduction in the first place._

So yeah, it could end up being a _very_ big deal.

"Fury still should find someone else for this assignment," the god replied. "He could get Nat to do this. If she's tied up with the rest of the investigation, he's got other agents who could handle it. He doesn't need _you_."

His tone scraped at my temper and goaded me into setting my heels in to do this thing despite not really wanting to. So I grabbed for an argument that would shut him down. Didn't take long to find one.

"Oh yes, waste time getting that person up to speed on what I already know." I leveled my own hard look at him. "This ties back to the Newark investigation, Thor. You know with that sort of thing, days- even mere hours- matter. They don't really have the time to waste."

It was a strike below the belt, but it was effective in getting his attention. Stark's, too. The latter shook his head and remarked sharply, "You didn't mention that before. What's this got to do with the abductions?"

"Ask Fury. I rather got the impression he's wanting to keep this on a 'need to know' basis. That's why he doesn't want to bring someone else in who's not already involved."

The argument went a long way towards shifting Stark's opinion. I wouldn't say that he completely agreed with it- or that he was overly happy that I would be pulled into S.H.I.E.L.D. business- but he might be willing to give up arguing about it. Thor, on the other hand, was far from done. I was willing to bet that he would be bringing up his objections in a not-so-distant conversation with Fury.

 _So long as I don't have to listen to it. Fury can have that headache._

"Well," Stark said after a few moments had gone by. "I don't know about you ladies, but I've had enough talk of work for one day. And since I made progress with my assignment, doll, you and me are going out."

"Not so fast, Tony- what about what Dennis sent up?"

"Oh that? Well, you'll have to take it up with their new custodian about getting them out of the hallway."

"New…what?"

"They're the Trickster's problem now. He said he was going to read them."

"Tony, be serious."

"I am." She regarded him with a disbelieving stare. "Seriously, you can ask him yourself. He's-" Stark gestured to the opposite side of the room, but Loki was nowhere to be seen- "well, he _was_ just over there. Let me take you out and I'll regale you with the whole story."

Pepper cast a sideways look at me before asking, "You going to be fine here without me?"

"Yeah. I might as well set myself up in the conference room. Start drafting a proposal to justify meeting with Fury's potential suspect."

"Okay, then."

She and Stark got up and headed for the elevators. Leaving me alone in the room with Thor. Seeing the potential that he might try to corner me again about helping S.H.I.E.L.D., I vacated my seat on the couch with the intent of going to my room to change clothes. Wasn't quick enough. He intercepted me before I'd gotten more than a step or two.

"Lilith, I want to talk to you."

"I really don't have the time to-"

" _Make_ time."

My expression hardened at the arrogance in his tone. Already, I could feel my temper rising to an all too familiar flashpoint. If Thor had _asked_ , I might have been more apt to just hear him out. But he hadn't; he'd _demanded_.

 _Like he's better than you and has the right to order you around._ I heard that whispered comment in my ear and couldn't say I disagreed with Esperringte's assessment. _You should remind him who he's talking to and why he ought to be more mindful of how he treats you._

The idea had its appeal. I was half-inclined to go along with the suggestion. After all, _I_ was the one they'd chosen to safeguard Asgard and Midgard alike. _I_ stood between them and Loki reclaiming his magic. And so far, all it was getting me was harassment and aggravation. Perhaps Thor might think twice about those words if he knew I might just step aside.

 _That's not the right way to deal with him._

The other voice. The one I suspected wasn't Esperringte. I hadn't heard it since Tuesday. Had almost convinced myself I hadn't heard it at all. But now it was back. I was curious what perspective it would offer me, and asked, _what would you suggest instead, then? Or were you inclined to just let him dictate my life?_

 _Hardly. But he doesn't realize how his words and actions come across. Work_ with _him to help him communicate in a better way._

 _Why is it any concern of_ hers _to help fix_ his _failings,_ Esperringte argued back, confirming that the two of us weren't alone in my head. _Why put in all that effort for_ his _benefit?_

 _And this is why you've_ never _gotten along with one another. It's_ not _only for his benefit, but for her own as well. Learn to talk to one another and you resolve conflicts before they even begin._

 _That was always your talent, not mine._

 _Because you always felt it beneath you to learn it._

I felt like a bystander in my own mind as the two of them argued. They crowded the invisible space, leaving almost no room for my own thoughts. The sensation frightened me, and I tried desperately to regain control. All the while, I could see Thor standing there, waiting for my answer. An answer I didn't seem to have the power to give.

"Lilith, you can't just ignore me," he warned. "It's disrespectful and I won't accept that from you."

 _You see? You see how he speaks to us,_ Esperringte decried in outrage. _Why should we bother to get along with_ that _?_

 _You_ know _why._

 _Shut up the both of you,_ I demanded. _I didn't ask for either of your opinions and you certainly don't get a say in how_ I _handle this. There is no 'we' about it. Understood?_

Silence.

I doubted I'd heard the last from them. Esperringte or the other presence. But I managed to beat them back to their respective corners for the time being. Enough to take back control and deal with Thor. As for how I intended to do that…

"And _I_ won't accept being ordered around as if I'm a soldier. I definitely don't need you lecturing _me_ about respect when you treat me like a child who can't make decisions for myself. So if you are of a mind to talk to me, Thor, I'd suggest you get that through your head real quick."

Though calmly delivered, my words carried a bite of anger. Not to mention a veiled threat of sorts. For a moment or two afterwards, I wondered if either had made any impression upon the god. He stood glowering at me as fiercely as ever. Was almost willing to go with Esperringte's advice and tell him to fuck off altogether. But then by degrees, Thor's expression turned somewhat rueful. He let out a sigh.

"I guess…it did sort of come out that way, didn't it?"

"Damned straight it did."

"I didn't mean it to, but I'm used to-"

"A chain of command where you're at the top," I supplied with a raised eyebrow.

"You could put it that way."

"Well that's not how it's going to work. Not with me."

"Fair enough." He paused. "But Lilith- I still don't think this is a good idea. Going to meet that suspect is not the smartest risk to take."

"I don't see how there's really another option, Thor."

He wanted to say something else, but his eyes drifted over to where Loki had been standing only a few minutes ago. I could read his thoughts: too risky to bring up the subject of Esperringte. No telling where his brother might be now and if he'd overhear it. Same trouble he'd had since we got back from Asgard, and why he'd yet to speak a word about the amulet to me since we arrived back at the Tower.

 _All for the better he doesn't; I don't really have anything I want to tell him._

"I think I'll go talk to Fury," he said finally. "See what he has to say about it. I'll be back in a little while."

* * *

Loki listened to the exchange between Lilith and Thor from around the corner. He'd been curious whether the latter would convince the mortal to divulge more about this latest development with S.H.I.E.L.D. Specifically how she fit into the picture. Truth be told, he'd been more than a little surprised to hear that the surly Director had enlisted Lilith's help with his investigations. But the woman had been careful about how much she said to the rest of the group.

An outcome he had expected. Naturally, they wouldn't talk freely in front of him. Making a point of proving it to himself had only been a waste of his time. Not only that, but it had given away his advantage if he'd hoped to eavesdrop on what they _might_ have said if they didn't think he was listening. Even now, he could tell that the conversation in the other room was hampered by the question of whether he was truly gone.

 _Doesn't mean it is wholly uninteresting, though._

Quite the contrary. Loki found it to be quite entertaining to listen to what the mortal had to say once Stark and Pepper had left. Thor was being himself, as usual, and she was having _none_ of it. Lilith had pegged the god's attitude with impeccable accuracy. The commander barking orders to everyone else and expecting them to be obeyed on his authority alone. An image that always irked the Hel out of Loki, so he was more than a little glad to see her force Thor to back down.

Not surprisingly, Thor was quick to end the conversation shortly thereafter. Never one to respond well to criticism, even if he'd _pretended_ to accept it. The two parted company, which meant Lilith would likely be headed in this direction. A moment or two to make a decision- did he remain where he was, or did he head back to his own room? As it turned out, Thor made the decision for him, announcing that he would be back 'in a little while'.

 _Might as well make use of the opportunity while I have one._

 _Opportunity for_ what _exactly? Do you expect to fare much better? If you recall, she hasn't spoken a word to you- civil or otherwise- in two days._

A true statement. Their standoff had suited him just fine, but posed a problem for him in light of what he'd just heard. If Lilith was now privy to information about S.H.I.E.L.D. operations, it would be worth his time to repair the damage done by their…misunderstanding. Loki wasn't quite sure how he was going to manage that, but if the others were obliging enough to leave him a clear field, he might as well try.

Loki hovered out of sight until he'd seen Thor disappear into the elevators before re-entering the common room. Lilith's back was to him as she faced the massive terrace windows. She finger-combed her hair once or twice. Didn't seem to be in any hurry to go anywhere, content to gaze out at the darkened city skyline. Just when he thought he might have to get her attention, Lilith turned around.

"Christ on sale," she exclaimed with a jolt of surprise.

"Perhaps I ought to wear a bell. You seem easily startled and I wouldn't want to be accused of terrorizing the Tower residents."

By the time he'd finished speaking, she had already recovered. No reaction of any kind to what he'd intended to be a humorous witticism. Just wary, guarded silence. Loki offered a half-smile.

"That was a joke- or have you no sense of humor?"

"I'm running rather short on it at the moment, so you'll have to forgive me for not laughing. It has been a long day."

He supposed a somewhat barbed answer was better than none at all. It gave him an opening to continue the conversation.

"So I heard," he replied with a nod. "It would seem you've been made a temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

She rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far."

"No? Why not?"

"Like I was telling the others- I'm just going to meet this guy and ask a few questions to narrow down if he's a genuine target or not. It's not like they're signing me up with a member's jacket or anything."

Not _entirely_ truthful. Loki detected some measure of deception in her answer- just as he had when she made a similar comment to Thor and Stark. In both cases, he couldn't quite pinpoint which part was false. Or what motivation she had to lie. Pressing Lilith about it would be a tactical mistake, however, so he merely shrugged it off as if he didn't care one way or another.

"That may be, but I'm sure the agency has good reason to appreciate your help- in more ways than one. If I heard Thor correctly, they had no leads. And now it appears you have found one for them."

"Yeah, and look where that got me. More work to do." Lilith collected a bag leaning against the sofa and slung it over one shoulder. He recognized the move for what it was; she was going to try to cut the conversation short. "Speaking of- I ought to get to it, or it's going to be a late night."

He could have made it difficult and blocked her way, but Loki stood aside to let her pass. He didn't need to resort to something so crude to get what he wanted. He wasn't Thor; Loki actually used his brains. And so he waited until she'd nearly made it to the hallway before he set the trap that would draw her back into the conversation.

"By all means," he called out after her. "I wouldn't dream of interfering with a S.H.I.E.L.D. investigation. Especially as we have nothing to say to one another."

She halted mid-step, right hand resting against the wall. Though silent, he could almost hear her swearing over the baiting taunt. Or perhaps that she was unable to ignore it. A second later, Lilith pivoted to face him. As Loki predicted she would.

* * *

They rode the elevator down for a floor or two before Pepper spoke. She sided a glance to him and said, "Tony, I'm worried about this thing with S.H.I.E.L.D. I get the feeling that Fury isn't telling me how much danger Lilith might be in when she meets with the guy."

He couldn't blame her for being concerned; Tony didn't really like the feel of this, either. He wanted to believe that it was as simple as Lilith made it sound. But suppose this guy turned out to be a genuine threat? If he turned out to have Hydra connections- and that wasn't too far-fetched to imagine with this investigation- meeting with him was more than a little risky. Potentially catastrophic if anyone in that group found out about the amulet she wore. He shifted to lean against the elevator wall facing her and crossed his arms.

"You want me to talk to Fury?"

"I would feel better if _someone_ from the team did. Someone he might give a more honest answer to."

She fidgeted absently with the cuffs of her sleeves. Dead giveaway that this was really eating at her conscience. Would probably be sitting on her mind all through dinner, so he might as well deal with it now.

"JARVIS," he called out. "You mind a quick change of plans? I think I'll stop off at HQ and try to catch Fury before he heads out for the evening."

"Tony, you don't have to-"

"Doll, no worries. We can do dinner another day. But it's just as well I talk to him before Lilith gets dragged too deep into this thing."

The elevator came to a stop and Tony stepped out. Pepper, to his surprise, came along with him. He thought she might head back upstairs and join the others for dinner in the penthouse. At his quizzical look, she brushed her blonde hair away from her face and shrugged.

"I can't imagine you'll be _that_ long. I'll just stick around until you've finished and then we'll go out."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm, I'll be fine."

He left her and made a beeline for Fury's office. On the way, he caught Hawk talking with a few other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The archer registered his arrival with no small amount of surprise, cutting his own conversation short to ask, "What are you doing here this late?"

"I need to have a chat with Fury."

"What for?"

"I take it you haven't spoken with him this afternoon."

"No. He was gone when I came down here, and when he did get back, he closed himself up in his office and hasn't surfaced since. It's been a while since this floor has been so…quiet."

 _Doesn't bode well,_ Tony thought. _Something is up if Fury isn't cursing a blue streak at someone on a regular basis._

Hawk frowned.

"Wait- _should_ I know about something?"

"Yeah, you probably should. So you might as well come with me. I'll get you caught up to what Thor and I heard upstairs."

"Which explains why he's headed this way, I imagine."

Tony glanced behind him, confirming that Thor was indeed crossing the floor in their general direction. From the Thunder god's expression, he also wanted to have a few words with Fury; doubtful they'd be pleasant ones. He met up with the two of them and checked his stride.

"Pepper said you'd made a side trip," he told Tony. "I think we've both got the same idea- someone needs to talk sense into Fury."

"Sense about what?"

Thor shot the archer a disgruntled look before he continued on his way. From over his shoulder, he answered, "He has it in his head to drag Lilith into the team's investigations."

"Fury's putting _Lilith_ on the assignment," Hawk stated incredulously as he and Tony fell in step beside the god. "What the hell for?"

"Long story," Tony replied. "Short version is they have a suspect that needs questioning and Fury's convinced it can't be done by the team or one of this other agents."

"And he thinks it should be Lilith?"

"More like is _insisting_ ," Thor amended darkly.

The three of them reached the door to Fury's office. It was closed. From the office within, not a sound. Tony raised an eyebrow at the other two.

"Well, who's knocking?"

"You, since you asked."

He rapped solidly on the door and waited for a response. A minute later, Fury yanked it open with a scowl. Ready to give some agent hell for interrupting him, no doubt. But when he saw the three of them, the Director held it back. Assessed their collective demeanors and must have guessed the reason for the impromptu visit.

"If you're here to argue, you can save your breath," he warned ominously. "I won't be changing my decision."

Thor _would_ have argued despite the warning, and that likely would have ended with a door slammed in their faces. Definitely not the right approach. Tony cut in before the god could get a word in, hoping for a more productive outcome.

"I don't know about them, but I came to get a few answers about Lilith's 'assignment'. The ladies weren't able to give me all of the particulars."

Whether or not Fury believed him, he backed out of the doorway to let them into his office. A red light blinked on his desk phone- surprisingly visible amid the administrative detritus. Fury jabbed at it with his thumb and delivered a curt message to whomever he'd placed on hold.

"I'll have to call you back. I've got Stark and the others in my office." With that, he ended the call and regarded all three of them with an implacable stare. "All right. What is so all fired important that it brings you all down at this hour?"

"As I said- the details. Lilith said she uncovered a possible target for the arsons and mentioned that there was a potential connection to the abductions. We didn't get much else out of her, save that the guy is in real estate."

"The details aren't important."

"I beg to differ, Fury, but yes they are. We'd like to know just what she's stepping into when she meets with this guy."

"Look, I don't have time to play twenty questions to satisfy your damned curiosity. I have an operation to run."

"It's not curiosity," Thor protested heatedly. "For the next year, Lilith's safety is my responsibility. Not yours. So if I want to know what risks you're asking her to take, then you better tell me."

 _Could have sworn her safety was_ all _of our responsibility._

He could see a similar thought passing through Hawk's mind, but neither of them voiced it aloud. Fury wasn't overly impressed by it, either, his lips thinning to a flat line. They were approaching the tipping point where he was likely to throw them out of his office. And again, Tony stepped in to try to keep the peace.

"All we're saying is that we have a vested interest in keeping her protected. We can't do that if we're in the dark about the investigation. Surely you can agree with that."

Fury relented. A _little_. His tone remained bitingly caustic as he said, "All right. But what I'm about to say stays in this office. And I mean it- I don't want anyone outside of the team hearing this."

"What's the big deal," Hawk muttered. "S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are looped into each other's investigations all the time."

"Not anymore."

That caught everyone off-guard. Tony was the first to react.

"I get the feeling that's a bigger discussion than the one we came here for. So why don't we bring it back to Lilith and this suspect she's identified."

"He's the father of one of our kidnapping victims," Fury stated bluntly. "And according to Lilith's research, he's also been behind the sale of properties torched by our arsonists. In what capacity, we don't know. That's what we need her to find out."

"Find someone else to do it."

That would be Thor. Gearing up for another round and rushing out of the gate with a combative attitude. He wasn't sure what was up with the Thunder god today, but he was starting to sound a lot more like Hawk. The same blind spots, but on different subjects. Tony would have to pull the god aside when they were done here and give him a lesson on perspective. If that failed, he might consider sending Thor out to have a chat with Bruce. As for Fury, he didn't bat an eye at the imperious tone in the god's voice.

"I would if I could, believe me. But Romanoff tells me the guy already suspects that S.H.I.E.L.D. is onto him. That knocks out anyone from the team."

"But wouldn't stop you from pulling in an agent from around here- someone less 'high profile'."

"I have other reasons not to take that path."

"What 'other reasons'?"

Tony listened to the discussion, but his mind was already following through to the most logical conclusion. Piecing together the bits of information he'd heard from Lilith and Pepper with what Fury was- and _wasn't_ \- saying. A suspicion took root, and he reluctantly gave voice to it.

"You think someone has spies inside S.H.I.E.L.D."

Everyone fell silent- including Thor, who'd been about ready to launch into a full-scale argument. For several minutes, the four of them held that tableau. Until Fury cleared his throat to answer.

"Yes."

That was not what Tony was hoping to hear. Nor did it sit well with Hawk and Thor. The former couldn't even stand still, and set to pacing. Or at least as much as anyone could pace in the cluttered disaster that was Fury's office.

"Hydra," Hawk queried sharply.

"We don't know yet."

"If that's the case- all the more reason to take Lilith out of this," Thor demanded. "She's not equipped to deal with a threat like that, and she's got enough on her plate as it is. It's just too great a risk, Fury."

"She's equipped to deal with that menace you call a brother while she's up in the Tower," the Direct fired back. "So I fail to see how you can turn around and say she can't handle herself with this. Hell, she looked me in the eye today and told me to fuck off about giving her orders. That sound like someone who'll buckle under a tense situation to you?"

Tony had been inclined to laugh at first, but at the mention of Lilith and the Trickster, it suddenly dawned on him that the Tower was virtually empty at the moment. He was surprised that it had taken this long for any of them to notice- Hawk in particular. But those two were all alone in the penthouse. And while he trusted JARVIS to alert him of anything serious…

"You have something to add, Stark," Thor asked with a note of impatience. "Something we haven't thought of?"

"Yeah, actually."

"And what is that?"

"If we're all sitting here, who's guarding Loki in the Tower?"

* * *

"As a matter of fact, I suppose there is something."

He merely waited.

"I know where you got my book," she stated bluntly. "I _know_ you were in my room."

Curious that she'd waited until no one else was in the Tower before confronting him on _that_ subject. Loki suspected the timing was deliberate. He favored her with a sly smirk and scoffed lightly, "Yet I seem to recall you telling Barton that I found it somewhere else. I confess, that seemed a very odd choice if you were so upset that it had been stolen."

"You can be sure I still am."

The words thrummed with frigid anger, matched by the green ice in her stare. If he didn't know better, he would say she gave a credible impression that she had a _right_ to be. To squelch any potential argument from his second-self that she might, Loki delivered an immediate- if not mildly provocative- reply.

"So why not call me out as a liar and tell them how I got the book? I'm sure it would have convinced the others to take stronger measures than meaningless lecturing."

Lilith readjusted the strap of her bag.

"Exactly."

Genuinely confused, he asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"As far as I'm concerned, my room is _my_ room- Stark's Tower be damned. I don't want or need any of them deciding it's _their_ business. Don't want them telling me what I can and can't do. So if this 'stronger measures' might lead them to think otherwise, I'd sooner avoid all of it."

That was _not_ the answer he'd been expecting- nor the vehemence in her voice when she gave it. Although, perhaps he _should_ have after what he'd heard her say to Thor a moment ago. But he had assumed early on that as a Tower resident, Lilith would sympathize with Stark and the other Avengers. An assumption he'd made in error it would seem. She might not be on _his_ side…but she wasn't necessarily on _theirs_ , either.

 _A free agent,_ Loki said to himself. _Which means I'll have to figure out what motivates her and appeal to it if I want to sway her to my cause. Luckily, she's already given me a place to start._

 _Or you could appreciate that her views on privacy and autonomy resonates with yours and leave it at that._

 _And why would I be inclined to throw away an opportunity to gain a foothold on discovering the Bearer?_

His question met with disapproving silence, and left a gnawing feeling of discomfort in its wake. As the silence stretched on with no reply, Loki grew increasingly uneasy. Until at last his invisible opponent delivered its rejoinder.

 _Not everything needs to be a means to an end._

 _Maybe in_ your _opinion,_ he contested while attempting to quell the pinpricks of censure that poked at his conscience. _But when it comes to getting back what's mine, I intend to use anything- or anyone- I have to in order to achieve that end._

With that, Loki ended the internal debate.

"An attitude I can't disagree with." Loki ensured his tone conveyed a note of surprise. As if he had unexpectedly discovered 'common ground' with her. "I'm not especially fond of the oversight and restrictions that have come with living here. Under the circumstances, a good many of them are unnecessary."

She studied him for a long minute or two. He found her scrutiny somewhat unnerving, unaccustomed to someone who wasn't pressured to fill silence with a hasty response before taking the time to weigh someone's words. As he often weighed the words of others. Loki didn't like to be on the receiving end of it, and before he realized what he was doing, he'd filled up that silence with a comment of his own.

"What's the sense in preventing me from going out onto the terrace? Hardly a credible argument that I might escape the Tower by that route, and yet I'm denied that freedom."

Immediately after the words were said, Loki wished them back. He shouldn't have said them. He hadn't _meant_ to say them. Yet another time when he'd said what he'd really been thinking. Where he'd given something away without the benefit of getting something in return. And judging by Lilith's speculative expression, she knew the value of the information he'd just given her. He could only imagine how she might use it.

"I suppose you have a point," she conceded with a shrug. "But Stark is the one you'll have to convince, not me. And quite possibly JARVIS."

At the mention of the Tower's most sophisticated AI security system, Loki saw an opportunity to put their conversation back on track. Draw it away from the mistake he'd just made and direct her thoughts somewhere else.

"Speaking of the latter…I had expected him to denounce both of our stories as false."

"He would have, but we came to an agreement of sorts."

 _Well isn't_ that _interesting. I'll bet Stark isn't aware that he doesn't have supreme control of his beloved Tower. How fortunate for me to have discovered that fact first._

"An agreement, you say? I am very curious what you could have offered the AI to buy its silence."

"Oh it's not anything _I_ offered," she countered quickly. Her chin notched slightly higher. "I merely brokered the bargain with him. But ultimately, it's yours to keep."

"Very presumptuous of you to make arrangements on my behalf."

"Perhaps. Then again, you stand the most to gain by it."

Clever. He had to admit Lilith was more clever than he thought. She'd already identified a means of motivating him to do what she wanted, and she didn't shy away from using it. Loki would have to keep that in mind.

"And what am I expected to do as part of this bargain?"

"Not much. JARVIS is willing to…overlook…what he's seen regarding the breaking of certain rules- so long as there's no repeat of the offense."

She was right. It didn't sound like much effort on his part at all. A deceptively easy bargain to have struck with the AI busybody. So why did he get the feeling that more had gone into it? What had Lilith _said_ that convinced JARVIS to accept such a simple trade? That was something Loki was very curious to know. Not that he would ask that _now_. She wouldn't tell him. But it was something to circle back to later.

"Well, if you've gone through all the trouble on my behalf, who am I refuse? Besides," he added. "I see no reason to make a second foray; you possess nothing of interest to me."


End file.
